Azur Lane: Sirene Hymne
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: Two factions, four nations, one war, with everything on the line. To end this war which humanity waged, Ship Girls alone are not enough. To end this war, mankind themselves must become monsters.
1. Prologue

**Well, here goes nothing and hope you have a good read.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Cause, Effect and Aftermath**

Wisdom Cube.

This otherworldly technology which was bestowed upon humanity had taken the world by storm and the World War was never the same again.

With the Wisdom Cube as the core humanity was able to create…them, Ship Girls – war machines personified as beautiful young women. Not just the appearance, the Ship Girls can feel pain, sadness, happiness, hatred, each even displayed their own unique personality and falling in love. It wouldn't be far-fetched to say they each possessed a soul.

However, they possessed capabilities far surpassed that of human. Be it strength, endurance or the ability to utilize the Rigs – the armament system of their war machine counterpart like a part of their body. Hence, ever since their initial appearance or one could say, their debut on the battlefield, the World War had escalated to unprecedented scale.

Steel behemoths known as warships boasting unrivaled firepower that ruled over and waged war on the vast blue sea now donned the human shell and lived amongst human. Where did this kind of technology come from? Why was it bestowed upon us? Has mankind finally able to play God? So many questions and nary an answer.

But even then, mankind is not God, and neither are Ship Girls. While it's true that they are dreadnaughts that once ruled the sea, their mind and spirit are now that of human. Expose them to the madness of war long enough and eventually they will break. Be it as war machine or Ship Girls, they are pieces too valuable to be used as mere expendable.

Once again, mankind is in need of a solution to put an end to this war. Once again, mankind attempted to play God. The power of Wisdom Cube, combined with the accumulation of mankind's achievement and driven by their own greed, a brew reeks of destruction and madness.

Nevertheless, when all is said and done, the result could be said to be the pinnacle of mankind's knowledge. A war machine unlike any other, a war machine with the power of an entire fleet.

Project Armada.

 _To win a war waged by human, human themselves must become the monster._

* * *

 **Hello folks, Shiraga here and bringing to you all readers this time is an Azur Lane fanfic. Been rather hooked up with the game since EN version came out so I guess me writing a story about it was just a matter of time.**

 **But honestly, I'm still unsure as to which direction I want to take with this story. Because as you can see, there isn't much lore to this game on the wiki. Although I kinda get the general plot there's only so much you can do in a sandbox with no toy. So, here are some foreword:**

 **1\. Since the game is an AU of WWII, this story will be loosely based on that period of time. Meaning there will be some deaths here and there with angst sprinkled on top but that won't be the central point for this story.**

 **2\. Pairing as of yet undecided.**

 **3\. Some liberties will be taken as to mold the story to my preferrable taste.**

 **4\. Prepare for some of the Commanders you've never seen before.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And here is the first official chapter. Enjoy, folks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Of iron and blood**

* * *

Ironblood Naval Base, 7:24 in the morning.

When the sun had just completely risen above the horizon and the cold wind of the night was finally making place for the warm air of solace, a new day has come. However, at this naval base be it in the morning or night, there's always a frigid feeling lurking in the atmosphere. It is a base belonged to the Nation of Ironblood, after all. Even more so as this base is the spearhead of all major operation and battle over the dominance of the sea.

When everywhere else start their morning with a hot breakfast, here at Ironblood the Commander starts the morning with paperwork. Efficiency is everything.

And as if to uphold that motto, a girl with platinum blonde hair was making her way toward the Commander Office, carrying a folder of neatly organized reports.

Dark blue beret, a hair ornament in the shape of the iron cross –symbol of Ironblood military, donning the Ironblood uniform with a color theme of white, red and dark blue or black depends on personal taste. She is one of the Ship Girls stationed at this naval base and also the Commander's Secretary, Z23. And although her appearance might be that of a middle schooler, her mind is that of a genius tactician.

"29:56, I am right on time." standing before the two giant wooden door of the Commander Office, she readjusted her uniform and waited for when the clock strike exactly at 7:30 to knock on the door.

"Commander, this is Z23 delivering the report." She knocked exactly 3 times and stopped briefly before stating her intention.

"Door's unlocked. Come in." from inside, a male voice could be heard. Receiving the permission, Z23 turned the handle and entered the room.

The interior was spacious and well lit with a large opened window situated behind the big desk where the Commander does most of his work, from reviewing reports, devising tactics and sometimes a quick meal before returning to the former two. In front was a sofa set with one coach and two armchairs positioned around a large wooden table. This is where most of the base's important decisions are made.

Although currently no one seemed to be presented at the table, Z23 did not flutter. Knowing the Commander's habits comes with being a Secretary. She turned her gaze slightly to the left, and there was the Commander, doing his morning exercise.

"586…587…588…589…" wearing only his black trouser, the Commander was standing upside down while doing push up with only one arm. Large beads of sweat that were trickling down his large back, his bare chest and his biceps reflected the light of morning sun making his skin appear to be shining.

"598…599…600…" finishing his last bout, the Commander slowly bent his body and placed his feet back down on the ground. Now that he's no longer standing upside down, you could get a clearer look at both his face and his figure. A man of his early thirty, the Commander has a lean but muscular build with broad shoulder and clear body lines. Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat off his face while pushing his dark purple hair back.

Z23 who looked like she was just waiting silently for the Commander to finish was actually silently admiring his body inside. Apparently her mind drifted off for a moment as she did not notice the Commander walking toward her until his face was right in front her.

"Mission control to Z23, do you copy?"

"A-Ah, yes! Pardon me, Z23 reporting for duty!"

"At ease. So, the reports." As Z23 handed over the report, the Commander just started reading them on the spot disregarding that he was still topless and drenched in sweat.

"Commander, why don't you sit down and read the report while I dry your hair?"

"Hmm…Oh, if that's not too much problem for you."

"Not at all." Z23 took the towel from the Commander's hand and started drying his hair as he sat down to read the reports.

"Hmm…Royal Navy's activity has becoming more and more frequent in Sector 3-4. Since a week ago there has been four encounters with the Sakura Empire's sea patrol and convoy." Probing his chin,

"Could it be that there's something in Sector 3-4 that they must get their hand on?"

"Hard to tell. Although the Sakura Empire's folks said they have already conducted a throughout search of that Sector, who knows if what they said is everything. But considering their Commander is him, it would be more worrying if they just show us all their cards." The folder contained several reports regarding different matters like expedition, commission and supply, but some of them the Commander just skipped entirely. Then the last report was the one that caught his attention the most.

"Hoh, now this, this is great news indeed." Despite still maintaining a somewhat stoic expression, in his voice there was a sense of excitement. Then the quiet atmosphere was disturbed by the ringing sound of the phone on the desk. Signaling Z23 that his hair had dried enough with a hand gesture, the Commander went to answer the phone.

"It's me…I see…Copy that, I'll be there shortly."

"First Fleet is on their way back from commision. Please go on ahead and prepare some refreshment for them. I'll catch up shortly."

"Yes, sir!"

As Z23 salute and ran off, the Commander took off his sweat drenched clothes and took a quick shower. Time is always of the essence for Ironblood, both commander and soldier. From his wardrobe, the he picked out the Ironblood uniform for Commander amongst other casual clothes for day off and formal clothes for political meeting, although the latter two he rarely ever get or never attend.

Black double breasted with red and white lining, decorated with golden ornamental cord and the symbolic iron cross, a new pair of black trouser with laced boots, complete with a peaked cap also adorned with the iron cross, a black overcoat and a pair of gloves.

"Another day, another victory. Glory to Ironblood."

* * *

Ironblood Naval Base, Dockyard Bruno.

Being a nation which took pride in its military might, almost half of the national budget is spent solely on the army's development and strengthening so even in a time when resources are scarce, this base would be the last place to worry about supply shortage. With three dockyards all equipped with state of the art equipment, the Ship Girls of Ironblood be it on standby or have just returned from expedition are always at tip top shape and ready for battle.

"Commander on deck!" at the presence of the Commander, all Ship Girls currently presented at Dockyard Anton immediately stopped their current work and saluted.

"At ease. Anything noteworthy on your expedition?" when he asked, the girl with silvery white hair and small red streak stepped forward to give the report. Flagship of Ironblood's first fleet, the 'Lucky Ship' Prinz Eugen.

"On our commission, the first fleet encountered with a medium supply fleet, heading for one of the Eagle Union's depot in that sector. Their supply cargos have been successfully captured and brought back, most of their escort cruisers were sunk or critically damaged. That is all."

"Splendid work. You all have fought valiantly and made the Father Land proud. Remember, we are currently fighting on two fronts and right now we may be few in number, but each one of us is worth three of them. And once all of our sisters return triumphantly, we will show the world that war is won with iron and blood, not pretty words with wings."

"Glory to Ironblood." Placing his clenched fist on his chest where the heart is, the Commander then shouted the chant as all the Ship Girls followed suit.

"Glory to Ironblood!" a solemn air enveloped Dockyard Bruno. Although that speech just now might have been a bit on the exaggerated side, the Commander speaks the truth.

In the current state of war, exists two main factions:

The Azur Lane formed by the alliance between the Eagle Union and the Royal Navy.

The Red Axis which the Ironblood is a part of, formed by the alliance with the Sakura Empire.

Other nations like the Eastern Radiance, the North Union, the Iris Libre and the Vichya Dominion decided to remain neutral. However, recently the Iris Libre and Vichya Dominion had joined hand and declared war on the Ironblood but still refused to join the Azur Lane faction.

Because of that the Ironblood is currently fighting on two fronts and out of the four powerhouses, the Ironblood possessed the least number of Ship Girls. Yet day after day they fought on, facing the madness of war without faltering. Not because the Father Land required that from them, not a façade they put on to prevent themselves from losing their sanity, but because of their Commander.

"Well, enough with the fancy words. Did you girls have fun this time?" But the solemn atmosphere soon disappeared when the Commander took off his peaked cap and broke into a smile. And that was also the cue as the Ship Girls also dropped the formality and engaged in a conversation with casual tone like talking with a friend rather than between a commander and subordinate.

"Commander, isn't there any interesting mission at all? Although it is our duty, just raiding supply convoy is getting rather repetitive." Prinz Eugen asked while sucking the tip of her index finger, it's like of hers.

"That isn't a very good thing to say now is it, Eugen?" Joining the conversation this time was the girl with silvery white hair stylized into a braided bun. Eldest sister of the three Konigsberg-class Light Cruiser sisters, Konigsberg.

"Supply is not only essential in keeping us going and helping the Father Land, but it's also to cripple our enemy. Just because the Father Land has given us a lot of favors and privileges, does not mean we should just rely on that and not put any effort in securing supply ourselves…" Konigsberg then went on and on with logistics and the like while Prinz Eugen didn't even bother to listen anymore.

"Commander! Commander!" As an energetic voice called out to him, the Commander shifted his gaze lower to see the 'big sister' of all Ironblood's Destroyer, Z1.

"I singlehandedly destroyed three of their escort ship with my torpedoes!" Z1 made a V sign while showing off her achievement.

"Hahaha! I expected no less from the Invincible!"

"Hehe, if you just let me handle it, all of your problem will disappear!" being praised, Z1 started showing off even more. That day her nose grew nearly another centimeter.

"Commander, do you have a moment?" from behind, with ashen grey hair and a pair of glasses, the youngest sister of Konigsberg-class, Koln came up to him.

"I've listed down the content of all the cargo that everyone brought back. Please double check them."

"Oh, that was fast. Let's see…Quite a big catch we got this time-" As the Commander started skimming through the list of captured cargos, the alarm horn went off. And on the red blinking screen, there were only two words yet that was enough to get all of their attention.

"Siren emerging. Sector 6-3."

"So they have come again." The Commander whispered before turning around to give the order.

"All ships, prepare to sortie! Z1, Z23 and Eugen, on me. We'll take point and head straight into the fray. Konigsberg, Karlsruhe, Koln and Leipzig, form a second fleet and flank the enemy from the side. Sector 6-3 is within the Sakura Empire's home turf but that doesn't mean they can just hog everything to themselves. This time, the Siren will be ours."

"Sir, yes sir!" after giving out the order, the Commander then ran outside to Dockyard Anton. Of the three dockyards, this one is exclusively used for Commander only.

Yes, the reason why the Ship Girls of Ironblood can fight on without fear, the reason why Ironblood despite fighting on two fronts with such few Ship Girls is still considered a powerhouse, all was because of the Commander.

With the power of the Wisdom Cube, humanity was able to transform their war machines into Ship Girls. However, there are still limits to that method, namely the source material, what mankind can create. So during the interval between the first and the second World War, mankind had completely revamped their way of thinking, and Project Armada was the result of such process.

Wisdom Cube as the core and catalyst, human body as the vessel. This time mankind was able to create monsters. A single war machine with the power of an entire fleet. Warships that only exist in fantasy and imagination, materialized into reality. That is Project Armada. And Commander was one of the only four successful Armadas.

Stepping onto the platform in the center of Dockyard Anton, six container units emerged from the platform below him and from them sprouted several mechanical arms.

First, a module of some kind with six mechanical limbs was attached to his lower back. Then from the six container units, the armament system was installed simultaneously onto the six mechanical limbs.

Armada-class Heavy Cruiser configuration, codename 'Sieger'. Armament system:

+2 shoulder mounted Triple 203mm Prototype SK C/34 turrets.

+2 hip mounted Twin 203mm SK C/34 turrets.

+6 Twin 37mm AA SK C/30 stations.

+2 Anti Torpedo, Anti Machinegun 'Auxiliary Arms'.

"Commander of Ironblood Navy, Burai Van Streiter, depart!"

" _To battle we sail, and with victory we shall return."_

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? Rather unorthodox with my depiction of the Commander but I've always preferred a Commander who actually plays an important role on the battlefield rather than sitting in the back giving orders. Being in safety for too long dulls your sense and clouds your judgement.**

 **Anyway, like what oyu have read in the chapter this story will focus on the Red Axis rather than the Azur Lane faction with the Ironblood being in the center. Why? Because Heil Hitler...NOT!**

 **This was a rather dialogue-heavy chapter but the next one is sure to be action-packed. Do look forward to it and don't hesitate to throw me a review. And that's it for now. Later, folks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2. Like promised, lots of action and showcasing of all four Armadas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Armada**

* * *

Siren.

These mysterious creatures began appearing out of nowhere around the same time as when mankind was bestowed with the Wisdom Cube. Their appearances are unlike any known creature, hideous, nightmare-inducing. All attempt to establish communication with them have all ended in failure and they attack everything indiscriminately. Some scientists even suggested that if they even possess intelligent or are even living to begin with, for from what have been observed throughout the years they seemed more akin to mindless machine. So if there's one thing that both faction can agree on, it's that the Siren is the enemy of mankind.

However, they are highly sought after. Once, a somewhat intact carcass of a sunk Siren was salvaged by the scientists of the Sakura Empire and what they discovered from that carcass was simply invaluable.

From the Siren's carcass, more specifically something the scientists called its Core, they were able to extract information on how to improve existing arsenal and later on larger Sirens, schematics on how to strengthen the Rigs.

So from these extracted information, the scientists were able to greatly strengthen the performance efficiency of the Ship Girls and yet another thing that the two factions cannot agree upon.

While the Red Axis utilize the Siren technology to obtain power capable of winning this war, changing the world even, the Azur Lane advocate natural revolution seeks true peace and freedom.

So every time a Siren emerges, it can be safely assumed that all four Armadas of the four nations will definitely be there as they will go to great length to achieve their goal: capture the Siren for the Red Axis and sink it to the bottom of the sea for the Azur Lane. It's like a small-scale all-out war every time.

* * *

As the first fleet approached Sector 6-3, scouting planes were sent out to pinpoint the emerging point of the Siren.

"Now then, where are you…" constantly checking the radar while keeping tab of any movement in his surrounding, Commander Burai instructed Z23 to contact the second fleet. After a moment of gentle sea breezes and waves, the radar finally caught something not too far from their position.

"All ships, portside!" pillars of eerie red light shot straight into the sky, from beneath the surface something was slowly emerging. Something big. With a deafening roar, the Sirens made it appearance.

Carrier-class Siren, codename 'Queen'. Target: 1.

Heavy Cruiser-class Siren, codename 'Bishop'. Target: 4.

Light cruiser-class Siren, codename 'Knight'. Target: 10.

And almost at the same time, the fleet of the other three nations have also arrived.

"My apology for the delay. There were quite a few documents to take care of so I was rather absorbed in it." the first fleet of the Sakura Empire had arrived and stopped at a position not too far from the Ironblood's first fleet but the owner of the voice just now was not amongst them. Commander Burai glanced over his shoulder toward the direction where the Sakura's second fleet would be, where their Commander would be.

A young man whose appearance gave the impression of him being more of a scholar and a thinker rather than a fighter. Wearing a rather nontraditional kimono with long braided ashen grey hair, he's the Commander of the Sakura Empire Navy, a master strategist and one of the four Armadas.

Armada-class Aircraft Carrier configuration, codename 'Homusubi'. Armament system:

+90 A7M Reppuu fighters.

+90 A6M5 Zero fighters.

+60 D4Y Suisei dive bombers.

+60 Aichi B7A Ryuusei torpedo bombers.

+100 127mm AA Type 89 stations.

+100 Triple 25mm AA Type 96 stations.

"Commander of Sakura Empire Navy, Kasai no Kagutsuchi has arrived."

Sortieing in the second fleet with him this time was, surprisingly, the two Crane Sisters Shoukaku and Zuikaku instead. Supreme and absolute control over the sky, that seemed to be his favorite fighting style. Unlike Commander Burai, Commander Kasai preferred to observe the battle as it unfolds from the backline instead of amidst the fray.

" _When you're too close you tend to miss the bigger picture."_ He said. A rather textbook strategist thing to say but sadly for the Azur Lane faction, he is anything but a textbook strategist.

So like any other time, the strategy is to have Commander Burai takes the role of the vanguard while he provides them with air support because currently the Ironblood lacks any real backline support like Carrier and Battleship so one way or another, this also played out well for them. But that doesn't mean he's neglecting his own first fleet.

Sakura Empire First Fleet vanguard:

+Infamous duo of the battle of Solomon, Yuudachi and Ayanami.

+Takao-class Heavy Cruiser sisters, Takao and Atago.

"Heh, has there been a single time when you weren't 'rather absorbed' in those scrolls of yours?" Commander mocked back through the radio.

"You have a point there."

"Whatever. Here comes the 'blue corner'." Arriving on the other side, from the Azur Lane faction came the nation of freedom, Eagle Union and the original Ruler of the Sea, Royal Navy.

"Nice weather we're having today. So would you gentlemen of the Red Axis be so kind as to let us sink these Sirens right here and now? I wouldn't want to miss my morning tea with Her Majesty." from the backline of the Royal Navy, a woman with long and curly blue hair spoke with calm demeanor and great politeness suggested a good upbringing.

She wears a formal dark blue suit with a collared white shirt underneath, a bowtie on her neck adorned with a gleaming sapphire, a pair of white gloves along with high heels. The pattern of the clothes itself is already enough to catch the eye of anyone who looked at her, but the most important factor was that it accentuated her curvaceous body, the body of a lady at the tender age of 24.

Armada-class Battleship configuration, codename 'Lady Eleanor'. Armament system:

+2 Twin 381mm BL 15'' Mk 1 turrets.

+2 Twin 381mm BL 15'' Mk 2 turrets.

+4 Twin 134mm QF Mk 2 turrets.

+6 Quadruple 40mm AA Vickers Pom Pom stations.

"With grace of the swan yet fierce as the mighty lion, Commander Iris 'Eleanor' Mildred of the Royal Navy, at your service." Placing her right hand on her heart and her left hand reaching out, she took half a step back and bowed gracefully. Her execution from start to finish could only be described with words such as 'flawless' and 'elegant'. Standing next to her, 'Glory of the Royal navy' Hood and Illustrious were giving applaud to her performance.

Royal Navy First Fleet vanguard:

+Destroyer, Javelin and Vampire.

+Light Cruiser, Belfast.

+Heavy Cruiser, Exeter.

" _What a total jest."_ Commander Burai silently remarked.

"A battle is about to begin and you're worried about your tea time? Should I compliment you for being overly optimistic?" and last but not least, from the first fleet of the Eagle Union, a man with golden blonde hair sighed at all these people with no common sense that he has the misfortune to call comrade and enemy.

A man of his latter twenty, he donned the uniform of the Eagle Union Navy, black-white double breasted with rolled up sleeves and a pair of black trouser. Draping over his shoulder was a white overcoat and a long black scarf flowing down from his neck, giving off an image similar to a mafia boss from one of those black & white drama. Well, he did nail the color scheme and the look.

Armada-class Light Cruiser configuration, codename 'Strider'. Armament system:

+4 Triple 152mm Caliber turrets.

+1 Single 127mm Mk 30 'Revolver'.

+4 Quadruple 40mm L60 Mk 2 Bofors stations.

+2 533mm Quintuple Torpedo pods.

"Commander of Union Eagle Navy, Valban Rodriguez. Can we get this show on the road like, for real? The Sirens are getting rather restless." As he reached for his chest pocket and was about to light a cigarette, Cleveland immediately yanked it away, saying something like it's bad for your health while Laffey and Helena simply stared with the former even yawned.

Eagle Union First Fleet backline:

+'Invincible Shield' South Dakota.

+'Lucky E' Enterprise.

+'The Melancholic' Yorktown.

Four nations, two factions, one war, with everything on the line. To end this war which humanity waged, they themselves must become the monsters. And right here, right at this very moment, that war is about to begin yet again.

* * *

Barrages after barrages of shelling were fired from the Battleship's main batteries, causing explosions and creating geysers right on the spot where they hit. Fighters flying above were innumerable to the point that they seemed like a storm cloud was billowing above them, not even the net of anti-air fire could illuminate this darkness. Smell of gunpowder and burning oil wafted in the air, the sea surface dyed red by the unfolding carnage. The nightmare that cannot be awoken from called the madness of war.

Riding on the tidal wave created by a missed barrage, Commander Burai led his Ironblood straight toward the Sirens. Several shelling barrages were fired and wings of fighter planes were sent to halt their advance. The fighter planes were dealt with by the Sakura Empire's own, while the shelling barragess were swiftly dodged or blocked by Commander Burai's shield.

Defensive ability: Riesenlaster.

Spawns 3 shields that react to incoming fire. Each shield can separate itself into smaller ones to cover a wider area or stack on top of each other to form a multi-layered shield that can intercept Battleship and Battlecruiser's fire.

However, amongst the wings of fighter plane that was dealt with some seemed to be carrying chaff and now those tiny pieces of aluminum are flying all over the place when those planes exploded, interfering with the radar. Not only that, they were surrounded by a dense smokescreen. Zero visual and enemy can approach from any direction, 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' one could say.

"Switch to Double Line formation and continue our advance. Z1, Z23, roll down the red carpet for our guests as we go."

"Roger!" Commander Burai and Prinz Eugen then took the lead with Z1 and Z23 following right behind. From the Rigs, sea mines were being deployed creating a cluster behind them. The smokescreen stretched out quite a distance but at least they're out of the interfering range of the chaff. And right at that moment, Commander Burai was contacted with an encrypted message through his radio.

"All ships, cannons to starboard! Feuer!" quickly switching back to the previous formation, all turrets were pointed to the right as a synchronized barrage was released. The wind pressure created by the barrage managed clear off a part of the smokescreen but their enemy was faster for when the sound of the shell detonating was heard, the Eagle Union vanguard led by Commander Valban was already in frontal engagement range.

Hidden by his overcoat, a combat knife in his left hand and the revolver in his right, each was aiming for a vital spot that would result in either a permanent injury or death.

"Finally showing your face, you damn bird!" a bullet grazed by his shoulder, but Commander Burai simply ignored the pain and bolted forward to get into the safe zone where that revolver would no longer be a threat. Then with the superior strength of a Heavy Cruiser, he grabbed Commander Valban by his wrist and performed an overhead throw. The latter skipped on the water surface like a stone several times.

The moment the latter managed to get up, the former had already closed the distance and from the two 203mm turrets, an armor penetrating barrage was released at point blank.

"Commander!" Helena called out and was about to give chase but Prinz Eugen had already cut her off.

"Heh, it seems like you Unions aren't so fast after all." As she said that, Z1 and Z23 closed off their encirclement on the three Eagle Union's ships.

"I would suggest you concentrate on what's in front of you…if you don't want to sink to the bottom of the sea, that is." With all her cannons at the ready, Eugen's lips curved into a smile which she rarely showed.

"Try to last and make it interesting, okay girls?"

* * *

Back to the fight between the two Commanders, the point blank barrage just now was dodged at the very last moment and the only thing that was damaged was one of the torpedo pod.

Both fighters were trading fire while moving parallel to each other. On one hand, Commander Burai was keeping up the pressure by cycling fire between his four turrets to dictate where his opponent will go and wait for a chance to deliver a decisive blow. Whereas on the other, Commander Valban utilizing the speed of a Light Cruiser combined with the configuration of an Armada-class to avoid all incoming volleys.

Support ability: Wings of Freedom.

Increase the speed of all Light Cruiser and Destroyer within range while also decrease the interval between each Full Barrage.

A Heavy Cruiser may pack more firepower and armor, but is complete outclassed by a Light Cruiser in speed. And the longer he is kept occupied here, the higher the chance of the Siren being sunk by the Royal Navy's dreadful main batteries or the battle might end before that and it falling into the Sakura Empire's hand.

"Trying to buy time, how typical of you." Remarking the behavior of his enemy, Commander Burai readied his cannons.

Offensive ability: All-out Assault – Incendiary Salvos.

Switch shell property of all cannons to High Explosive Incendiary and trigger a full barrage. Continue firing another two full barrages but overheat all cannons temporarily afterward.

All cannons locked and loaded, Commander Burai took aim and released three salvos of HEI at Commander Valban.

" **Fort!"** the event unfolding next could only be described as hundreds of blazing stars hailing down from the sky. The HEI shells exploded upon contact while also spreading a raging fire everywhere. What's more, hundreds of shells hailing down on one small area, if the target managed to survive the assault then the kinetic force released from the simultaneous explosions alone would be enough to seriously cripple them.

"Kuh!" and as if to testify that, Commander Valban even with the speed of a Light Cruiser and the configuration of an Armada-class could not avoid all the damage. Shielding himself with his overcoat, he quickly back away from the sea of raging flame at full speed.

"Argh damn, I'm going to need some serious repair later." The outer armor of his Rigs sustained severe damage while his overcoat had large burnt holes everywhere. Throwing his overcoat away, he looked around to see where would the next attack come from. And there was his enemy, standing amidst the blazing sea of flame.

"Never can catch a breath when you're around, can I?" Commander Valban asked.

"I believe I've made myself clear several times already. We're at war, it's either you or me. It's either you get your mindset right and be prepared to kill or it will cost you dearly when you fail to pull the trigger at the most critical moment." Commander Burai shouted back.

"Yet despite that, here you are. Tell me, how did a man like you managed to survive this arduous war until now? Or is that just how you folks of the Eagle Union are? True freedom, is that it? What an ideal world that you all have envisioned, and what a naïve dream that is."

Hearing those words, the blonde Commander could only scratch the back of his head. He then reached for his chest pocket and lit a cigarette which he carefully hid so that Cleveland wouldn't find out. Taking in a deep breath of the nicotine, he then blew the smoke out and started talking again.

"Can't really argue with you there."

"You're right, there's no such thing as true freedom. It doesn't take being chained down inside a cell to know that you're living under the shackles that others created. Only a saint can lead the lost lambs to heaven where they're truly freed from pain and suffering."

"We may be fighting for our own nation and ideal and are deified as heroes, but at the end of the day we're only murderers used by those in power to further their agendas. But even then, we still fight. Even in this arduous war, we refused to submit and fight on, for those around us and for what we believe in." throwing his last cigarette away, Commander Valban adjusted his stance. This time, those eyes of his gave off an entirely different glint.

"Then fight. For those girls, for what you believe."

Alas, they're riding on the same wave. On the battlefield where ideals clash, soldiers of two opposing front agreeing on something is a rare sight to behold. Even if what they agreed on was not peace.

As the two were about to start round 2, a fleet of Sirens came charging at them.

* * *

A little bit earlier, on the Sakura Empire's side.

"The Queen had sent out her soldiers and the Knights have been mobilized. Three wings of steel thirst for the rusty iron, four wings showing off their dominance over the sky to the king of beast, swarm of hungry hounds barking at the blossoming flower of peace." Being one who spent most of his time in books, Commander Kasai has adopted a habit of occasionally speaking in a poetic manner. Many may see him as being eccentric, which he might as well be one, but in the end he is still the master strategist of the Sakura Empire.

"Zuikaku, strike the eagle down when its wings are still wet with blood and Shoukaku, grant the girls your protection and tenderness."

"Roger!" receiving their order, the two Crane sisters then moved out to perform their respective task. As for Commander Kasai himself, he took out four talismans from his sleeves.

"Now, let both creation and destruction be no more, before the undying flame that will engulf all." Placing the talismans onto the four flight decks hovering around him, the fighter planes that took off were all set on fire.

Offensive ability: Eternal Zero.

Send out wings of blazing fighters that will seek their target and explode violently upon impact. If any fighters are shot down before reaching the target, pass on the flame to other fighters nearby and increase the effect of the explosion that will follow.

From the four blazing flight bridge, a hundred burning Zero fighters took flight to the sky. Then from above, they nose-dived down toward their target at an incredible speed. Those that are still airborne shot down the aircrafts sent out by the Queen, while those that dived down first rammed into the Knights. In a blink of eye, most of the small fry Sirens were engulfed in a raging flame.

Thanks to their superior control over the air space, the vanguard of Sakura Empire was slowly making their way to the Carrier Siren even under the relentless shelling of the Royal Navy.

"Swift death unto evil!" with double torpedo salvos, the vanguard finally managed to break through the defense of the Royal Navy and made their way toward the Queen. Carrier being the largest class of cruiser, and at closer range that thing looks even more humongous. Not only that, two Bishops still remained as the last line of defense.

"Commander, how should this one proceed?"

"We're here to execute the Queen. Heed not the presence of her Bishops. However, strike them down should they prove persistent."

"With your will."

Unsheathing her sword, Takao charged forward. While Yuudachi and Ayanami distracted one of the Bishops, she and her sister Atago quickly dealt with the other one. Takao shot two HE volleys, one at the broadside and one in the face of the Siren, staggering it greatly. She then switched position with Atago to deliver the finishing blow.

"Oh my my, how should I tease you, I wonder?" an All-out Assault of AP shells quickly turned the Siren into a beehive and sunk it down to the bottom of the sea.

"Dear me, it seems everyone is in a tough position." Commander Iris said worriedly with a hand on her cheek. Just like she said, the situation isn't very bright for them right now. Their vanguard had been broken through and both the Eagle Union's backline and defense are still occupied with the Ironblood so they cannot send any reinforcement.

"Although I'm not too keen of the idea myself, guess we have no other choice."

"Lady Illustrious, please cast your radiance on everyone and guide them back. And Lady Hood, would you be a dear and provide me your assistance in the mean time?"

"As you wish, milady." Hood and Illustrious replied politely with a bow. The latter then sent out a squadron of fighters to help their vanguard regroup while the former continued to pump out barrages after barrages from her cannons.

Offensive ability: Gentle Might.

Fire a single HEIAP shell at extremely high speed. The shell ignore armor and pierce up to three targets at once, also triggering an explosion inside them.

Materialized in the form of a bow and a single arrow, the ability of an Armada-class Battleship is the epitome of Royal Navy's long history at naval combat. A single shot that can obliterate anything in its way with no exception. That is why the Royal Navy is always entrusted with the task of sinking the biggest of Sirens. It is also a great gamble, however, for it can only be used once per deployment.

"Let the blood flow and may your sin be cleansed by the vast and merciful sea."

Notching the arrow onto the bow, Commander Iris emptied her mind and took aim. She only has one shot, and one shot is all they have. There will be no second chance so failure is not an option, she has to make it count. When the moment has come, she held her breath and let go of the arrow. Like a shooting star, the arrow shot forward. But unexpectancy is a commonplace in warfare.

Out of left field, the carcass of a Bishop came flying right into the way of the arrow. Although the arrow still pierced it effortlessly, its trajectory was shifted somewhat and while the last Bishop was also destroyed in the process, the arrow only managed to inflict heavy damage but still not quite enough to sink it.

"GEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" seeing her favorite dress damaged, the Queen was enraged. Inside its mouth a cluster of blue energy was glowing brighter and brighter. Then with another demonic screech, the cluster of enemy exploded into a pulsating wave of energy

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

The Ship Girls in close vicinity were the first one to be hit by that energy wave as their Wisdom Cube went haywire and they felt all the functions of their body were shut down temporarily. Even those in the backline that were further away could feel their body going numb.

"Kasai, what the hell was that thing!?" Commander Burai collapsed on one knee and was having some difficulties trying to stand back up. He was also the one who threw the carcass of the Bishop just now.

"I haven't the slightest idea. It seems to be a type of energy wave which targets specifically the signal of the Wisdom Cubes and attack them. The wave just now seems to be of small scale. If The Queen was to fully charge it, then we all would be sitting ducks."

"Then I just have to deal with that wretch then."

"What are you having in mind?"

"Wait until she fully charged that energy of hers, then let her have a taste of her own medicine."

"Although I'd preferred if we could capture her alive for further study, given the circumstances that seems to be the only logical course of action. Understood, the Sakura Empire will give you our full support."

* * *

The plan was to deal as much damage as possible without sinking the Queen, then when she had fully charged her energy cluster, detonate it right inside her mouth. By then, the accumulated damage combined with the internal energy explosion would completely shut her down.

"All ships, scatter and surround the Queen! Establish an AA perimeter to buy time for those who still can't move. Now, Feuer Frei!" on his signal, all cannons opened fire simultaneously and hammered the Queen from every direction possible. Her fighters couldn't even leave her flight bridges for they were shot down by the net of AA fire and the Sakura Empire's fighters while still preparing to take off.

"GEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" the Queen let out a high-pitched screech and just as expected, she started charging up an energy cluster in her mouth.

"Keep firing!" one barrage after another continued to be pumped out from the cannons which barrel which were glowing from the accumulated heat. And alas, the moment they had been waiting for.

"Let's see how you like your own medicine, you wretched Queen!" Commander Burai released three Incendiary Salvos into the Queen's mouth as they triggered a chain reaction and exploded violently with an ear shattering sound.

After the shockwave had died down, it still took a while for all the dust to clear off. But from what the scouting planes reported, the Queen laid unmoving and victory was theirs.

It seems at one point those of the Azur Lane had retreated before things went down partly because they had lost their only mean to deliver a decisive blow and trying to win back the situation back then would only result in meaningless casualty.

And as per the agreement between the two Commanders, the Sakura Empire will have the carcass of the Queen.

"Is this really okay, Commander? Half of that carcass belongs to us, rightly so." Watching the Sakura Empire towing the carcass away, Prinz Eugen showed a clearly dissatisfied expression. Same for Z1 and Z23.

"Well, the agreement was to let them have the carcass, but I didn't mention anything else beside that." Smirking slightly, he contacted through his radio the encrypted frequency that he had been receiving intel from.

"Yahoo! Karlsruhe is back, bearing good news!"

"We're back, everyone."

The second fleet that was formed beforehand, Konigsberg, Karlsruhe, Koln and Leipzig. Ever since the time with the assault of the Eagle Union, the second fleet which was sent to flank the enemy had been observing the Eagle Union's vanguard from afar and sent the intel through an encrypted frequency, explaining why the first fleet was able to intercept hat surprise attack so easily.

After that, following their original objective the second fleet proceeded to flank the Eagle Union's backline, causing a disturbance and interrupted the sending of reinforcement to the front. Then lastly, when the Queen was dealt with they secretly approached from behind, entering the carcass and retrieved the Core.

"Here you go, Commander." Konigsberg hand the Commander something similar to the Wisdom Cube but with a more violet shade.

"Well girls, it's official now. Victory is ours." Tossing the Core up and down, he declared.

"Hurraay!" they shouted in joy, with Karlsruhe and Z1 jumping up and down.

"Now, time to head back home. Like promise, we're throwing a big party tonight. Permission to bust out those beer kegs we have in the storage."

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

 **Some German used in this chapter:**

 **-Fort means "Begone!"**

 **-Feuer Frei means "Fire at will"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Red Axis Pt.1**

* * *

It's been more than a week since the last Siren Emergence. The Core of the Queen along with the battle data log were sent back to Central for further study. It's been more than a week since then and the Ironblood continued to uphold their motto 'Efficiency is everything' as they carried out their daily routine down to a T.

Dining Hall, 7:46.

When there are no Commission available, this is the usual time for all Ship Girls to gather and have their breakfast after doing their morning training. Just like what one would expect from a base where supply shortage would be the least of their worries even the breakfast, while not top-class cuisine from a five-star restaurant, is still a total luxury for meal on the forefront.

Two baskets of freshly baked breads with all kind of toppings and spreads to go along like butter, marmalade and quark. Other dishes consisted of steamed potatoes, scrambled or boiled eggs, wurst and last but not least, a cup of hot cocoa. Breakfast and supper are the only times in a day where both the Commander and Ship Girls can enjoy at their own pace and leisure. But today, the former was having breakfast while dealing with a bunch of paperwork.

It's been 15 minutes since they all sat down to have breakfast and Commander Burai has only finished half of what's on his dish. Sitting across the table, Prinz Eugen stared at his dish then back at him before finally spoke up.

"Commander, working too hard is bad for you. You could d-i-e."

"Heh, the only thing I'm going to die from is old age. Jokes aside, these documents are due the day after tomorrow and it's better to deal with these as soon as possible. And for a bunch who spend a good half of their lives behind a table doing paperwork, those lot at Central sure are bad at making all these numbers match."

"War may end someday but damn, this kind of thing never does." Replying to Eugen, he reached for the fork with his left hand but kept missing it every time.

"Here, Commander."

"Hm?" the moment he lifted his face, Eugen leaned forward and put a boiled egg into his mouth. Without the glove, her long and slender fingers were touching his lips directly.

"So, how does it taste?" she was probably asking about the boiled egg, or maybe…

"It's good, and…thanks, I guess." Commander Burai widened his eyes a bit at her sudden action, but being the most bewildered or throwing a fuss would be the other Ship Girls sitting around them. Namely,

"Woooot~ Commander, you sly lady killer~!" Karlsruhe who was squealing.

"Hmp…interesting…" Koln whose eyes were shining behind those glasses as if she just received a divine revelation.

"Oy, Eugen! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" and Z1 who was showing great protest toward Eugen.

But the one in question, Prinz Eugen herself simply stood up and walked away not after taking another glance at the Commander. Seeing that his eyes were still on her and still a bit bewildered, she showed a mischievous smile and left. Turning the corner, she ran the fingers which touched the Commander's lips on her own, humming a small hymn.

Being left alone, the Commander then got back to the paperwork. And for whatever reason, he was going through them at twice the speed just now. In a blink of eye, he had already finished the last report. It's like his mind was suddenly cleared from everything which might explain why he was able to concentrate better than usual. But as he finished the last bit of food on his dish, the thoughts from just now reappeared all at once.

" _Her fingers…are incredibly tender to the touch."_

* * *

Beside the daily necessity of a human like food, sleep and a good bath, both the Ship Girls and Armadas required a special kind of Oil to operate their Rigs. Since this kind of special fuel is always on high demand, transporting from a factory built exclusively to produce them from somewhere was reconsidered for even just a day or a few hour gap is enough to decide the outcome of war.

So the facility for producing the special fuel was integrated as a part of the base's schematic, completely automated and supervised by the Ship Girls stationed there. Entering the passcode onto the panel, Commander Burai then entered the facility.

The inside of the facility was dimly lit with the only source of light was from the neon lights on the wall and the control panel. Because this special fuel could be said to be the life force of Ship Girls, the facility was built with the idea of 'a mega structure that can withstand even an air raid' in mind. So beside the front door made from reinforced steel, there is no other way in.

Under the dim light, several large machines stood tall just like the giants in the old tales. This is where the special fuel is produced. Only thing is, currently none of the machine are working and no Oil was being produced. Seeing that, the Commander then walked around the facility to find Leipzig and Karlsruhe standing in front of the mixing chamber.

"Something wrong with the machine?"

"Ah, Commander! It looks like the mixing chamber isn't working properly. We tried rerouting the power and cleaned the gears, but that did not seem to be the problem." Karlsruhe said with a perplexed expression.

"Let me see it." Commander Burai took the manual from her. He quickly read through the section about the mixing chamber then flipped through to other sections.

"Leipzig, go to the control panel and tell me if any number is off the usual."

"Yes sir!" Leipzig ran to the control panel and turned it on as several charts appeared in the form of pop-ups. All the data recorded are shown as numbers, so she searched for the charts with numbers that are different from others. The result, the chart recording the activity of the facility from last night gave a slightly higher number.

"Commander, it seems the coolant usage for the furnace had slightly exceeded the norm since last night."

"The furnace, huh?" from the instruction manual, Commander Burai looked for the coolant pipe connecting from the reserve tank to the furnace to narrow down where the fault might be. Just as he thought, coolant was leaking out from one of the connector.

"There's our problem. Karlsruhe, go get me a new connector from the storage. I'll see what I can do about this."

Yes, sir~" as Karlsruhe ran outside, the Commander then took out a toolbox from the repair tool locker.

Because they are few in number while their enemies are many, one Ironblood must pull the weight of three not only in but also outside of battle. That's why both the Ship Girls and the Commander must possess daily live skills beside just being a soldier.

After a few minute, Karlsruhe came back with a new connector and despite that thing was as big as her head and made of metal, she was carrying it easily with two hands like it was made out of cardboard. Well, they all used to be war machines weighing more than ten thousand tons each with enough power in their engine to move that colossal body. Why would anyone think that they are frail young ladies who have never handled anything heavier than a spoon or a pen?

"Now, there should still be some coolant left in the pipe so replacing the connector would be dangerous. Leipzig, close the vent of the current pipe and start the sequence just for a minute, that should get rid of the left over coolant. Karlsruhe, give me a hand here." Taking off his overcoat and gloves, Commander Burai waited until the leaking stop before climbing onto the ladder.

Using a wrench, he unfastened the bolts and took down the connector. Just like the Ship Girls, he easily lifted the connector out of the pipe with only one hand. With Karlsruhe's help, the new connector was put into place and fastened with new bolts.

"Restarting the sequence in 3…2…1…All numbers are in the green!" shortly after, the machines reinitiated its production sequence at top condition, like it always does. Special fuel was being poured into the barrel and sent directly into the storage.

"Alright, that solved it."

"Commander, what about this?"

"Some simple welding should cover up the gap. I'll drop it off at the workshop. I leave the rest here to you two then."

"Yes sir! Gut gemacht, Commander!"

"Gleichfalls, ladies."

* * *

Having taken care of the daily inspection on the production of fuel, the Commander made his way to the depot which, compared to other facilities of the base, is furthest in land. On his way, he cut through the lecture building. Currently, the lecture hall was being used to hold lesson. From the second level, he saw Z23 taking the role of the lecturer, even wearing her teacher uniform.

"Please memorize this part by heart as it will be on the test." As she was explaining the lesson, she noticed the Commander's presence on the second floor and looked up. He did two hand signs saying 'keep quiet about his presence and 'keep up the good work'. She nodded and returned to explaining the lesson, even more enthusiastically. But one of her student wasn't half as eager.

"Prinz Eugen, please pay attention! If you don't take note carefully I'll give you more homework!"

"Yes yes, Professor~" despite Z23 remark, Prinz Eugen continued to yawn while leaning her face on her hand, then slowly turned into leaning her entire body onto the arm of the chair.

Located all the way further in land, at the heart of Ironblood where the Capital is, is Central. Once every two weeks, a convoy departing from Central would arrive at the base to deliver the supply. Why twice a month instead of monthly, you asked?

Due to the Wisdom Cube being uncharted territory, the limitless exploitation, or so the scientists claimed, of Ship Girls and the Siren's carcass being a treasure vault of otherworldly knowledge, the R&D Department has been going wild with their 'experiments'.

Every day, one of their subdivisions would come up with some sort of bizarre inventions then those inventions would be thrown onto the convoy to be delivered to the base under the pretense of 'testing out practicality and collecting data' but the underlying motive was to get the Commander to put in a few good words for them in the report back to Central.

Being the no-nonsense type that he is when it comes to climbing the ladder of power, of course he put in a few words for them and put them back in their place real good.

" _3 minutes left."_ The scheduled time of arrival of the convoy is always ten in the morning. Arriving at the depot, he pulled the lever to open the hangar door then waited. Gentle breezes touched on his cheek and made his overcoat billowed. It is because of fleeting moment of peace like this that held one back from going insane in wartime. But as the hand on the clock counted the last minute to ten, tremors could be felt along with a bellow could be heard.

Black beast of steel with the mane of smoke, the war horse that will go through even the nine circles to complete its mission, the war horse which mere existence is synonymous to victory itself, the epitome and pride of Ironblood's engineering.

Heavy-duty cargo transport/mobile fortress – Sleipnir.

Engine: Sleipnir Model 3.0, 7500 HP.

Cargo load capacity: 60000 tons.

Armament:

+6 Dual 8.8cm Kw.K 43 L/71 turrets.

+6 8.8cm Flak 18/36/37/41 turrets.

As the Sleipnir pulled the brake, it slowly drifted on the track and entered the depot. The moment the train stopped completely, the doors on the side of the cars opened automatically as cargos were unloaded by a system of conveyor belt and mechanical arms protruding down from the ceiling.

From the driver car the door swung open as a man and a woman stepped out. Without exchanging a single word, the two parties saluted each other. Their uniform was similar to Commander Burai's with a color theme of grey instead of black. Blonde hair and blue eyes, the characteristic of the proud A**** race.

"The supply scheduled for this transport have all been listed down here." Every time this would be the only line he utters as the man handed the list to Commander Burai. Beside his blonde hair and blue eyes, the man has no other noteworthy characteristic. He's what one would call a mob. Whereas the woman possessed a figure that is lump in the right places and slender in the other with her long hair tied into a ponytail. But both are the type not to be trifled with.

"Supply, you say. All I see is a heap of metal scraps. What a total waste of national budget." Commander Burai took the list and scanned its content while occasionally glanced at the man. The gun in the holster at his side is different from the military-issued model for officer. A bulge on his chest pocket while not easily recognizable is completely out of place. Probably caused by an object hidden under his jacket. A tube shaped object. Same goes for the woman.

No doubt, those two are from the Secret Service. That tube shaped object hidden under their jacket is definitely a truth serum. Because this naval base is like the Golden Goose that will one day lay the golden egg called victory, Central wants all the intel regarding it to be reported directly back to the top brass. And espionage is where the Secret Service comes in.

"Well, here's the reports and data log of everything in the last two weeks. Do stress on the issue about the R&D Department for me, will you?" he handed over the report folder with a witty remark. The man and woman gave no reply, simply saluted him and returned to the driver car. Once all cargos had been unloaded, the Sleipnir let out a neigh a departed. Closing the hangar door, Commander Burai returned to scanning the rest of the list.

"Oh, what do we have here…Hahaha, how generous of them to send me a present this time." His eyes glinted with excitement. Because sometimes, amongst those bizarre inventions are rare, hidden gems.

* * *

 **Gut gemacht means "Good work" or "Well done".**

 **Gleichfalls means "Likewise".**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Red Axis Pt.2**

* * *

'Power capable of changing the world', that is their goal. 'Conflict is won with might, not through negotiation and agreement', that is their creed. That is the Red Axis.

Formed by the alliance between the Ironblood and the Sakura Empire. While the two nations shared the same goal and view, they are like the antithesis of each other.

Ironblood is revered as the Land of Science for when it comes to technology, engineering skill and heavy industry, it is unrivaled even by the Eagle Union. During the first stage of the second World War, most of Sakura Empire's technical and mechanical support was provided by the Ironblood's engineers.

Whereas, the Sakura Empire is dubbed as the Land of Fantasy. A nation which exists as one with its fairy-tales and history, the land where more than eight million gods and mythical beings resided. That's why each of their Ship Girls possessed a unique characteristic of their own like animal ears, horns or even scales and wings.

Also a nation enveloped by the merciful ocean, while their history of naval warfare may not be as rich as the Royal Navy, with their fervent prayers to the gods that watched over them and the knowledge of the Ironblood, they are more than capable of standing their ground. Not to mention, their Commander.

To honor the longstanding tradition of living alongside the gods, the Sakura Empire incorporated their fondness of nature into their design and construction. Beside combat-essential facilities like dockyards, special fuel factory and equipment storage, all other facilities are built entirely of wood rather than steel and concrete. Not only that, the symbol of their nation – the Sakura flower is planted aplenty at their base.

The Sakura flower, bearing the meaning of Great Harmony also represent the tradition of living in harmony and as one with the gods. In the records of the olden time, however, at first the Sakura Empire was called the Sunrise Land for they would be the first to be graced by solace's warmth and light.

* * *

Lecture building, grand archive.

"Commander, this Takao has come to deliver the mail." Kneeling before the grand archive which also serves as the Commander's study, Takao called out. The paper door was then slid open by someone inside so Takao took that as her permission to enter.

Shelves after shelves were lined one after another, each containing at least a hundred books and scrolls or so. While more than half of them are military documents, the rest are part of Commander Kasai's collection.

'More of a scholar and a thinker rather than a fighter' is the impression that most people have about Commander Kasai, and exactly as that impression suggests he is a total bookworm. Many read books to obtain the knowledge they offer, but him, he simply finds great fascination from them.

Places he has never been to, things he has never done, seeing the life he has never experienced from different perspective. It's like he was able to explore the world all over again.

In front of him, a small wooden table with several books scattered on top, all of which seemed to be reference material for the scroll that he was currently reading. They appeared to be official documents from above, probably regarding the Siren Emergence from a week ago. Behind him, Akagi and Kaga was also helping with the documents, the latter more diligent about the matter at hand than the former.

"Takao, has the mails finally arrived?"

"Indeed it has, Commander." She then placed the newly arrived mails on a tray and passed it to Atago.

"Let us see what news the wind has brought unto this time." Receiving the tray, he unfolded the envelope and read the content inside.

"…Just as ever, the usual. The top brass insist that we include a big breakthrough in the next report. Their greed sure knows no limit." After reading only the first line, Commander Kasai could already tell what the rest of the letter would be like. Without reading any further, he burned the letter with his fire.

"Aah, those who are surrounded by safety in war time know only how to run their mouth off. Their whole live is spent feeding off other's success, much akin to pigs." Kaga explicitly expressed her detest toward the top brass, which goes to show just how great her hatred is for she's the calmer out of the two.

"No one wants to have a drawn out war, but one does not conquer the summit in one day. 'Haste make waste', 'Know your enemy, know yourself and you shall win a hundred battles without loss'. Everything lies within our preparation for what to come. It is as you said, Kaga, all they ever know is running their mouth, it's not like they have an actual mean to force us to do their bidding." Commander Kasai then moved on to the second letter. If the one just now was from the top brass, then this second one the sender is from a much, much higher position.

"Good heaven, His Emperor himself wanted to express his utmost praise toward us. With the recent subjugation of the Queen, our strength grows ever mightier. The Emperor extended an invitation to join him and his family in a banquet." It was from the head of the royal family himself.

"Marvelous. None of this would have been possible if it wasn't for you, Commander-sama~." Akagi leaned on Commander Kasai's back from behind and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Sister, please take this seriously." Kaga quickly reminded her.

"So what would the course of action be, Commander? Will you subtly refuse the invitation this time also?" when Takao asked, Commander Kasai pondered for a bit before answering.

"No, it would be better to accept the invitation, just for this time only of course. While it would be good for us to be on good term with His Emperor, since the top brass are getting restless if we have the Emperor as our backing they would not dare to lift even a muscle at us."

"So in short, he will be our shield for the time being." Atago recapped everything.

"To put it bluntly, yes. But another reason is that I heard His Crown Prince will be returning from his study aboard in a few days from now on, so I'd really like to have a talk with him."

"Whatever your decision is, we will follow you even to the end of the world. But Commander-sama…" Akagi voice suddenly sounded more dreadful as she crept her fingers up Commander Kasai's neck.

"If I recall correctly, His Emperor still has a daughter. Are you sure this is just a simple banquet? Or is this also a blind date? Is His Emperor trying to be the matchmaker for you and her? Remember Commander-sama, you belong to Akagi and Akagi alone. Should he really intend to, then even if it's His Emperor-" before the last few words could get out of Akagi's mouth, Commander Kasai had raised his hand and gave her a light knock on the head.

"Of course I'll include in my reply that I'll be joining His Emperor and his family strictly as a guest, not as a marriage candidate. I am a soldier and it is my duty to bring back victory." He said and folded the letter back.

"If you say so, Commander-sama." Finally, she decided to settle down and get rid of the killing intent in her voice.

"Commander, may I remind you that it's about time for the lecture with the Destroyer girls." Atago cleared her throat to gather the attention.

"Oh, is it time already? Then I'll head right on over." Commander Kasai tried to stand up but to no avail. He noticed that Akagi isn't letting go of him and in fact is tightening her embrace around him even more.

"Akagi, I can't stand up."

"It's fine if you just stay here with Akagi forever, Commander-sama!" she just said something really absurd with a smiling face.

"Kaga, a little assistance, please." Kaga then grabbed Akagi's arms and pull them apart with all her might. In the meantime, Commander Kasai quickly broke free and stood up.

"Then I'll leave the matter here to you two."

"With your will, Commander." As Kaga replied, he then exited the grand archive with Takao and Atago following behind.

"Commander, this Takao will also excuse myself. I still have some training to attend to."

"Alright, you're dismissed for the time being." Now only Commander Kasai and Atago are left. The two then made their way to the lecture hall when Atago suddenly spoke up.

"Honestly, that vixen is always like that, saying whatever she pleased." She sighed.

"Well, that's just Akagi being herself. While sometimes her worry hit the mark, most of the time her obsession overshadowed her reason."

"I guess. However, I must agree with her words. If His Emperor try to marry his daughter to you, Commander, then I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself." Atago giggled softly but the intent and meaning was clear as day.

"Aaand even you too. Like I said, I've already taken that possibility into account and devise appropriate countermeasure. 'A good strategist may devise elaborate plan and tactic to achieve victory, but a master strategist will eliminate any and all obstacle to make sure even the simplest plan is infallible'."

"is that so? Then which one are you, Commander? Not that it's matter, for you are my beloved Commander after all." The two finished their conversation just as they arrived at the lecture hall.

"Commander's here! Commander's here!" some Destroyer girls could be seen peeking through the gap of the paper door. They must have been designated as the post guard by the rest. When they saw him, they quickly closed the door and ran back inside, alarming the others of the Commander's arrival. And when he entered the lecture hall, all the Destroyer girls had properly gotten back to their seat.

Despite calling it a lecture hall, the room is no bigger than a normal classroom, only able to fit at most 60 people at once. A large table and blackboard used for the lecturer, smaller tables forming many lines facing the blackboard, a large shelf at the end of the room filled with textbooks. If anything, this place looks more like a temple school of the old time than a lecture hall.

"Morning, everyone. Did you review all your lesson carefully? I hope you did. This week, I'll be returning your test from last week. Make sure to review the mistake you've made after today." The moment Commander Kasai mentioned the word 'test', audible groan could be heard from some of the Destroyer girls.

"Fubuki, try not to oversleep next time so you don't have to speed run through all of the questions in ten minutes. Ayanami, good score as always. Akatsuki, maybe rely on your radar more instead of your searchlight."

"I wasn't afraid of the dark or anything, okay!"

"Right. Ikazuchi and Inazuma, you two copied each other again, didn't you? Shiratsuyu, remember to double check everything because you used the same answer for five different questions. Yuudachi, rushing head-on is not a viable tactic especially for Destroyer. Shigure, I see the 'Lucky' title didn't work quite well with your test. Same goes for you, Nowaki."

"Guuh…"

"Kagerou, some answer could have been better but you sure have improved. And Shiranui, good job on calculating the numbers but please don't rush to every single treasure fleet that you see."

"Anything for a good profit."

When all the test sheets have been returned, the expression of those who groaned just now turned even sourer when they actually see the mistake with their own eyes. Seeing that, Commander Kasai let out a small sigh with a smile. He then drew a simple chart about the relationship between Destroyer, Light and Heavy Cruiser, Battleship and Aircraft Carrier on the battlefield.

"Destroyers with their torpedoes can sink even the biggest of dreadnaught, but they cannot launch fighters nor do their cannons pack much power."

"Light Cruiser possessed unmatched mobility and the go to when gathering intel, however they cannot survive forever with speed alone."

"Heavy Cruiser while being the most well-rounded in speed, firepower and armor, it wouldn't be wrong to say that they are not particularly specialized in anything."

"The dreadful main batteries of Battleship can easily deliver the devastation of a tsunami, yet their chance of survival against a wolf-pack of cruisers or air strike on their own is rather slim."

"Then last but not least, the Aircraft Carrier. Indeed, they have been designated as flagship ever since their implementation, but without their escort they are easiest prey. Rather ironic if you think about their size and title of 'A moving fortress'." The Commander let out a wry smile.

"What I'm saying is that nobody is perfect. We all have flaws and we all made mistakes. But what we also have, are strong points and forte. Instead of going to great length trying to get rid of your flaw, it's more logical putting that effort in perfecting your strong points. Just focus on what's in front of you, and let your comrades watch your back."

"We are the Sakura Empire, we are harmony. But make no mistake, together we wage even storm."

"Yes, Commander!"

Atago who was waiting in the veranda, observing as the session unfolded showed a gentle smile. Out in the garden, the crops that they planted in the garden have started bearing fruit. Dazzling sunlight reflecting on the last dews on the leave and on the sea surface. In wartime, it is the fleeting peaceful moment like this that keeps soldiers from going insane. Fleeting but beautiful, just like the Sakura flower.

When she glanced toward the dockyard area, she saw the fleets sent on expedition have returned. Since the Commander was still in the middle of lecture so she intended to go greet them by herself. Then came a momentary stop on her part.

"Isn't that…" from afar heading straight for the dockyard was a small ship. Even though that ship looks no more than a speck of dust considering the distance between them but she still managed to make out the shape and the Ironblood symbol on its. Such amazing eyesight.

* * *

In the guest room, the two Commanders sat facing each other. Commander Kasai sat in seize whereas Commander Burai sat cross-legged.

"Isn't it around this time that you're most busy with testing out new weapons for the R&D Department? After all, you did get the most valuable trophy in the last subjugation."

"More like sorting out the scrap for them. And considering the Siren before this, you get to have the whole package so I'd say we're even."

"I guess. Anyway, on what occasion did the sea wind bring you here?"

"Unofficial business, just like always."

"Ah, your stock must be running low then. Understood, I'll tell Akashi to prepare the goods for you."

"And here's your payment this time." Commander Burai then took out an envelope from inside his overcoat and passed it over to Commander Kasai. Judging from the size of it, the content couldn't possibly be money. Feeling his curiosity taking over, Commander Kasai opened the envelope to see what secret lies within.

The moment his eyes widened, Commander Burai gave a wide grin.

"A little something I got through a back channel. The prototype has been proven a success in yesterday's practicality test and new models are already in development. Since our sisters have yet to return from the other front, and it'd be a waste to let this collect dust until then, I might as well make the right investment in the right time."

"Is this really okay, giving us this information and all?"

"They need us to capture the Sirens, so in return they would gladly turn a blind eye every now and then."

"Hahaha, and here I thought being shrewd is my job." Closing the envelope, Commander Kasai let out a hearty laugh. He then called for Atago who was waiting outside.

"Atago, please tell Akashi to prepare the goods for our dear customer here and make them the deluxe quality, on the Commander's tab."

"With your will."

"Now, aren't you the generous one?"

"Your payment was more than enough so a little extra is in order."

The little meeting between the two Commanders was then concluded. Commander Burai then returned with three crates of liquor and sweet, all are the Sakura Empire's special. After seeing him off, Commander Kasai returned to his room, staring at the envelope while their last exchange still lingers in his mind.

" _But are you really content with just liquor and sweet? Surely there are more valuable things you could get out of me with this as the bargaining chip."_

" _We are soldiers fighting an arduous war. In time like this, either we find our indulgence in drinks and foods to keep whatever sanity we have left, or indulge ourselves in the killing and ultimately goes off the deep end."_

* * *

 **Jeez, the Sakura Empire sure has a lot of nymphos or just outright yandere**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Retrofit**

* * *

Sector 4-1, Deep Sea territory, 8:37.

Gliding atop the grand waves, the Ironblood's first fleet made their way toward the supply convoy. This time deployment consisted of Z1, Z23, Karlsruhe and Leipzig. For the time being, a formation of four is the standard commission fleet. The commission this time, however, also doubled as a field test.

Yesterday, among the delivered supply was a new batch of equipment. Those that are deemed 'bizarre', 'impractical' or simply 'scrap' were immediately given an X on the checklist and included in the scheduled report back to Central. Whereas the rest was a real surprise and a total treat.

With the extracted information as the basics, the scientists were able to recreate the reactor capable of producing the same kind of energy that the Queen released. The named the energy 'electromagnetic wave'. From there, they moved on to testing the compatibility with different kind of armaments.

For torpedo, they developed characteristic similar to magnetism, or lock-on attribute like what the scientists called. Once launched, the torpedoes will home onto the target and continue to pursue as long as they are within the range of effect. So the new prototype of torpedo was called Homing Torpedo. As for cannon shells it was more straightforward.

An energy core was put in place of the traditional explosive then the shell was then fired at a tank used as testing dummy. After making contact with the target, an energy explosion similar to what the Queen did was recorded albeit on a much smaller scale and the scientists decided to call such phenomenon an 'electromagnetic pulse' or EMP for short.

Unlike the traditional HE shell where everything will explode into a violent sea of flame, the EMP shell rendered all machinery completely useless as every single circuit and electrical wiring was fried beyond any possible repair.

Just a single core, and their arsenal grow ever greater in both versatility and firepower in such short time. Not only that, two brand new set of Rigging System fitted with the new reactor, boasting vastly better performance was also included. The engineering skill of Ironblood is truly unrivaled in the world.

Back to the present, the first line of defense they have to get through was the escort fleets. Autonomous cruisers utilizing a cheap replica of the Wisdom Cube as the core for ease of mass-production. Calling them escort would be doing the word a disservice, though. They could only follow simple order like 'defend the convoy' or 'retaliate when under fire' and their best feats till date would probably be not having a single case of friendly fire. So in short, they're just glorified shooting target.

"Z1, Karlsruhe, please intercept the incoming fleets!" Z23 shouted.

"Okay~!"

"Don't have to tell me what to do!"

Z1 and Karlsruhe then separated from the fleet and went on ahead. The first escort fleet then opened fire at the two who with their superior speed easily evaded all. Z1 quickly retaliated with her cannons and sunk the escort destroyers. Dodging a volley from the heavy cruisers, she aimed her pod and released a torpedo salvo toward their direction.

"Ride the wind and plow through the waves! Feuer!" the torpedoes penetrated the enemy cruiser's armor and quickly sunk them. One of the cruiser in the back immediately steered its hull to get out the line of fire, but its demise was inevitable as the torpedoes suddenly changed trajectory and homed in to their target.

"Hahaha! The great Z1 is invincible!"

Backing out, she laid down some mines as the pursuing cruisers mindlessly moved forward them like lambs heading straight to the slaughter. On the other side, Karlsruhe was also having little to no difficulty sinking the escort fleet on her side.

"Hehe, I'm going all out! Let me show you my new power!" four turrets, twelve cannons and a total of one relentless shelling hail. AP shells were pumped out from her cannons nonstop and with great accuracy. Each shell easily penetrated through their target like hot knife cutting through butter. The escort cruisers sunk one after another and before long the second line of defense must step in.

"Yohoo! Long time no see dear Niimi!" the first one who went directly for Z23 was Javelin of the Royal Navy with Glowworm taking on Leipzig.

"I told you to stop calling me Niimi!" Z23 swung her huge cannon to deflect the incoming javelin, figuratively, literally or whatever manner of speaking that suits you best.

"What's this? Dear Niimi, did you just got a new Rigs? And new uniform too!? Is it a Gift from your Commander? Kyaah~ Javelin is so jealous!" despite the two currently engaging in a contest of strength, Javelin's tone seems lax like there was no tension in the air nor does she mind about the fact that she's currently facing an enemy.

"And with his gift today I will sink you to the seabed, so please take things seriously!" swinging her huge cannon once more to push Javelin back, Z23 took aim and released an All-out Assault.

"Hehe, if that is dear Niimi request then,"

"Javelin, going aaaall~ out!" Javelin's gear then kicked into serious mode as her speed took a huge leap. Swiftly dodging most of the shot from the All-out Assault, she gained some distance from Z23 and started returning fire.

Out of the two, Z23 was the one with more firepower but Javelin was on the faster side. Even after doing the calculation, Z23's shots only managed to barely miss her target as Javelin's pattern was too unpredictable. The homing torpedoes managed to score a few hit at first but it didn't take Javelin long to realized she just need to outrun them to shake them off her tail.

On the other hand, Javelin was also having some difficulty inflicting any significant damage on Z23 as her two rotating shields were blocking the incoming shots.

" _In time like this…"_ Z23 then pulled the grip on her cannon as an under barrel extended out from the cannon which she them aimed…upward? From the barrel, three mines were launched toward Javelin.

" _What are you planning, dear Niimi?"_ If not even carefully calculated shots were able to hit her, then how can these unmoving mines do any different? Javelin wondered and decided to proceed with caution. As long as she doesn't touch them, they can't cause any harm to her. Or that was what she thought.

"Strike! **"** Z23 then shot all three mines as they covered the area around them in EMP explosion.

"Kyaaaah!" Javelin, being caught in the EMP explosion got paralyzed and her Rigs temporarily shut down. But those brief seconds are enough to cost one their live on the battlefield.

"It's over-!"

"Javelin!" just as Z23 about to go in for the kill, Glowworm from the other side had butted in before she could do so.

"Eat this! Million head smash!" she rammed into Z23 at full speed. By then the latter's shields had already dissipated and she was caught by surprise so Z23 lost her posture and tumbled.

"Now, Javelin!" with the effect of EMP still hasn't completely wore off, Javelin only managed to move a part of her body but that was enough to move her Rigs.

"Don't underestimate the amazing Javelin!" seeing the cannons pointing at her, Z23 instinctively pointed hers back despite being in a bad posture. Both sides took the shot at the same time.

Javelin's shots, one grazed by Z23's shoulder and took out her radar, the other damaged one of the main cannons while Javelin herself lost her torpedo pod.

"Hang on, Z23!" Leipzig after regrouping with Z1 and Karlsruhe had finally arrived to provide assistance.

"Javelin, the most important cargo had already escaped. It's best we should to." Glowworm suggested while helping Javelin stand up.

"Uuu…I was careless…" the two immediately retreated, leaving Ironblood fleet behind. With the escort fleet sustaining severe damage, half of the supply convoy was captured and towed back to base. When they returned to the base, Commander Burai was already waiting at Dockyard Bruno.

"Sir, the first fleet tasked with field-testing the new model has returned!" the four of them saluted and Z23 was the one to report.

"Report."

"We were met with the retaliation from the Royal Navy's escort fleet during our raid on their supply convoy. Aside from the mass-produced autonomous cruisers, their escort fleet consisted of HMS Glowworm and HMS Javelin. They managed to retreat with a few supply cruisers, but HMS Javelin suffered was also damaged and their escort fleet was completely annihilated."

"Damage report: no casualty, Z23's Rigs suffered minor to main cannons and radar. That is all!"

"Great job, ladies. See to it that the cargos are transferred into the storage and listed down, after that you're dismissed for the day. Z23, after your repair is done come to my room."

"Y-Yes sir!"

After having her Rigs repaired, Z23 came to the Commander room all nervous and fidgety.

" _Commander must be angry."_ She thought when arriving at the door. After taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage and reached for the door knob.

"Sir, Z23 has arrived as per your order!" when she entered, Commander Burai was sitting in his chair, facing his back at her.

"Then let's hear it, your report on the field test."

"Sir. The new Homing Torpedo model proved to increase the lethality up to 3 times compared to other types, and is effective against a wide range of target both autonomous and Ship Girls. However, on the latter if the target managed to outrun the torpedo and avoided the lock-on range then they become much less than effective."

"In situation like that, the EMP mines are a perfect supplement as they short circuit the target's Rigs, rendering them temporarily immobilized. But because the mines are fixed in one location, unless we can set them up as trap and lure the target in or detonate them ourselves, they can evade the mines with ease."

"The mines are indeed effective in forming a line of defense or to hold position and choke point, however I propose we integrate the EMP effect into the torpedo, both to achieve better performance in battle and to cause confusion to our enemy."

"Hm…Anything else to add?" he asked without turning around. Z23 was silent for a moment and her expression swayed, regardless she decided to speak truthfully.

"During my engagement with HMS Javelin, I was too fixated on taking out the enemy in front of me I did not see HMS Glowworm's assault and lost my chance to finish the former off in the process. Not only that, instead of showing them the might of Ironblood, all I did was tarnish it. As an Ironblood soldier, that is my duty and yet…"

"That is why I, Z23, is prepared to face my punishment!" a heavy silent filled the room. Z23's eyes showed that she was prepared to even be court martialed. Commander Burai then stood up from his chair and finally came to face her.

"Consequence is indeed in order. But before that," he reached out his hand toward Z23. Z23 may be putting up a strong front, but in fact she was trembling slightly.

"Welcome back." Z23 widened her eyes at Commander's words. Why? She failed to finish off even one enemy ship even with a new Rigs, she failed her duty as a soldier and brought shame to her nation. What did she accomplish to even deserve these kind words?

"Mistake and bad judgement are but commonplace on the battlefield, for both commander and soldier alike. What matter is knowing how to learn from your mistake, knowing how to turn even the worst of adversary into your chance of victory."

"Remember this well, Z23. Just like everyone here, you are part of my army. A wounded soldier still worth a thousand times more than mountain of corpses. And in this conquest to make the world submit before us, I will need every single piece that I have. So for returning to me with victory and no casualty, I'd say you did a splendid job."

Ah, that's right. Because he's Commander, her Commander.

" _Urgh…No, I mustn't cry…!"_ the warmth of his hand and his gentle gesture, Z23 tried her best to hold them in, but in the end a few tears still trickled down her cheeks.

* * *

 **One of the sentence in this chapter, writing it is all kind of awkward.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The calm before the storm**

* * *

Eagle Union, the nation regarded as the land of freedom. Along with the Royal Navy, they formed the Azur Lane faction. Staying true to their image of the bald eagle representing freedom, they advocate true peace and seek to end this war through peaceful methods or at least ones that do not require too much violence and bloodshed. In addition, beside the Wisdom Cube necessary to the creation of Ship Girls, they refused to utilize the technology extracted from the Sirens due to it going against their view of natural evolution.

But one can easily find the flaw in their view. Natural evolution or survival of the fittest, has never been about the strong will live on and the weak simply perish, but it is about the triumph of those who can change and adapt. Then from a certain perspective, they are already a step behind compared to the Red Axis.

Words are mightier than the blade, but ideal without might is nothing but a pipe dream.

* * *

Eagle Union's Naval Base, dormitory's eastern wing, 7:11.

"Umm~." Stretching out her arms with a big yawn, the Grey Ghost has woken up from her slumber o welcome the light of day.

Swinging her legs to the side, Enterprise opened the curtain and window to ventilate the air and let the light in. After tidying her bed and folding the pajama into the basket neatly, she took a quick shower. Water flowing out from the shower faucet giving a warm different from the warmth of a comfy bed and blanket, but still pleasant nonetheless. Water droplets trickling down her long white hair and along her curvaceous body line. And because of the steam this scene was not described in detail.

"Alright, everything is good to go." Putting on her black coat which she refused to pull all the way up due to one reason or another and the peaked white cap, she double checked her appearance one more time in the mirror before heading out.

Currently, the Eagle Union's dormitory accommodates lodging for more than 60 Ship Girls which will only increase in the future. Having thought ahead about this, they went ahead and built a massive complex capable of providing lodging for at least 200 and still have rooms for more. Not only the dormitory, but other facilities like training ground, lecture hall, canteen, dockyards and storage were also built and furnished with state of the art equipment, which makes it clear that they went full overboard on everything. American excess at its finest.

On ground level, the canteen was integrated as part of the dormitory schematic on the Southern wing. Soldiers they may be, in wartime and on the forefront they may be, there are pleasures that one does not simply abandon or discard regardless of the circumstances they are in. One of such pleasure is knowing that a hot and delicious breakfast awaits them every morning.

Having just turned at the corner, Enterprise could already hear the other Ship Girls making quite a racket early in the morning.

"They're at it again." Enterprise sighed and entered the dining the hall where a literal battle was taking place. On one side, the bunch making a racket was the Destroyer girls with the infamous twintails duo, San Diego and Saratoga leading the charge. On the other, the other Light Cruiser girls along with the Carriers were trying to contain the situation. The rest was either minding their own business, setting the table, cheering from the sideline or being a Commentator like what Hornet and Long Island was doing.

"Morning, big sis."

"Ah, morning, Enterprise." Enterprise greeted Yorktown who was helping setting the table.

"Quite a chaotic situation we're having." She commented

"Fufu, that's just how they are. If even after the war their energetic and always in high spirit selves can remain, then surely…"

"Big sis…" their conversation was then cut off by the sound of the kitchen's doors swinging open. From the kitchen, Commander Valban walked out carrying two trays of freshly baked pancakes and the entire Little Beaver squadron clinging to his arms and legs, trying to get the first bite. Following closely behind him was Vestal pushing a cart with two huge pots full of beef stew.

"Alright, simmer down all of you!" he shouted, trying to walk through this crossfire without taking any hit is a nigh impossible task. And as per a certain rule dictates, 'what can go wrong will go wrong'.

"Coming through, Commander!" As he was only a few steps away from the table, San Diego escaping from an angry Hammann bumped into him slightly, causing him to lose balance.

7:15;22, Commander Valban was spinning wildly trying to regain his balance to no avail due to the six extra weights that is the Little Beaver squadron.

7:15:27, Long Island had set up a score board and was collecting bets from other girls. Will we have pancakes today, or will we starve? Currently the score was leaning toward the latter.

7:15:30, Commander Valban was about to land face first onto the floor, following by the demise of dozens of innocent pancakes.

7:15:33, the entire dining hall was enveloped by a serious and silent atmosphere, also in that short span of 5 seconds one can literally observe every single expression that life has to offer.

7:15:35, at the very last second Enterprise had quickly ran over to catch the Commander. And right now, their pose looked like a princess being held up by her prince charming. Only…the roles reversed as Commander Valban was the one being held in Enterprise's arm.

"Thanks goodness, I made it." Witnessing such spectacle, distant squealing could be heard from the crowds as the fragile hearts of the girls went ba-dump and skipped a beat, probably fantasizing themselves being in Commander's place instead.

And on that day, thousands to millions cried out in joy and sing praise of pancakes.

"San Diego! You get only one pancake today!"

"Eeeh~! Stingy Commander!" except for San Diego. It's always San Diego.

In the end, no pancake was harm and everyone get some, one fewer than others. As for Long Island little business, she managed to score some quick cash thanks to all the gamblers betting on today being No Pancake day. But her joy was short-lived when Helena confiscated the money. Fear the all-seeing SG Radar. By the merciful ocean, fear it Long Island.

Afterward, everything went about peacefully. Everyone enjoyed their breakfast while chatting with each other, San Diego managed to raid Commander Valban's pancakes and the one in question himself sipping on his morning coffee, reading the newspaper.

 **Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion besieged!**

 _Face with superior air supremacy and relentless shelling from the sea, the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion army had to abandon their coast to the Ironblood and retreated further inland to their second line of defense. As of current, the Ironblood's advance was halted due to the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion utilizing the terrain to their fullest advantage. But for how long?_

That was the article on the front page. During the early stage, the Eagle Union was the only nation comparable to the Ironblood in military might. Even during the transition to Ship Girls, there was a shift in the scale of power which was marginal. But after the first Siren Emergence, that fragile balance became even more prone to change than ever. The Eagle Union could certainly stand up to the Ironblood in an effort to keep that balance from being offset any further, the question is for how long can they keep that up?

With the Siren technology, the Ironblood had once again reclaimed their throne, once again proven to the world that they are without peer when it comes to military might. With each passing day, new weapons are being developed and deployed onto the battlefield. Sure, they have superior number and the enemy is fighting on two fronts. If they play their cards right, then surely victory is not out of grasp. But again, for how long can they keep this game going?

Their enemy is the one hogging all the aces, not them.

The more he thought about this, more questions come up instead of answer. Commander Valban dropped the newspaper on the table and finished his breakfast. Most of the paperwork had already been dealt with, so Commander Valban decided to head to the training ground to let off some steam.

The training ground, a large dome the size of two national-class stadiums combined floating on the sea surface to make use of the available body of water. This is where the Eagle Union hone their skills and surpass their own limit.

The training modules which utilize the latest projection technology can simulate up to thousand of possible scenarios through 3D hologram. The training session can be set to either against other nations' Ship Girls or Anti-Siren warfare with an adjustable difficulty to fit the circumstances.

By entering the Rigs' respective passcode, the training module can keep tab with the growth of each individual Ship Girls and suggest the appropriate training sessions. Among those, there was one unique training session, one that continues to be updated even until now.

After every Siren Emergence, those who were involved in combat with the Armada would have the data log of the battle transferred from their Rigs into the training module. Then with the module's matrix, the data would be analyzed to create a training dummy as close to the real thing as possible.

As Commander Valban entered the passcode and choosing the desired session, the module began to prepare the training scenario. From the storage unit inside the wall, the training gear was presented to him. A small module attached to his lower back and a pair of gloves, emulating his Rigs and weapons.

Then alas, the red corner. On the other side, a hologram of the Sieger slowly appeared. While not capable of speech, it was a very well-made hologram.

"Training session will start in 3…2…1…" the countdown had started. Commander Valban took a few deep breathes to change into the right mindset.

"Begin."

Commander Valban then started things off by firing a frontal barrage. With the initiative taken, the Sieger then dodged aside and returned fire. Calculating the trajectory of the shells carefully, Commander Valban closed in the distance while dodging only those that he can dodge and angling his armor to deflect those that he can't. Realizing the intention, the next volley the Sieger had switched to HE shells.

"Not this time!" six consecutive shots were released from his revolver, all aimed at the incoming HE shells causing them to detonate prematurely. Without shifting his gaze away from the opponent, he instantly loaded another six shots into the cylinder while simultaneously keeping up the pressure. The execution was flawless to the point it was like a second nature.

The volleys of HE shells were completely neutralized, leaving only black smoke in the air. Not letting his enemy have any room to retaliate, Commander Valban readied his cannons.

Offensive ability: All-out Assault – Storm Strider.

Trigger a full barrage and increase reload and torpedo reload for the next 5 seconds.

"Checkmate!" Volley after volley, salvo after salvo, he was throwing almost everything he has at his enemy. During the All-out Assault, most Ship Girls would just fire at will at the target's general direction. But Commander Valban with his Armada configuration was aiming precisely at the joints and gaps in the Sieger's armor, making every shot count. However, even when just a mere hologram, replicated from the real thing through data, the Sieger's tenacity and audacity was genuine.

Shielding itself from the torpedoes with the Auxiliary Arms while manually directing the rotating shields to the protect the joints of the Rigs, it charged forward like a mad bull.

" _Here comes!"_ completely prepared himself, Commander Valban waited until the Sieger was just an arm length away and sidestepped aside to have a clear shot of its completely open back.

"No way you're getting out of this unscathe-" before he could finish the sentence, the Sieger had spun around and swung the anchor toward him. The chain, however, got tangled to his left arm instead when he reflexively reached for his combat knife. Not what it was going for, but this result is still within what it could work with. The Sieger then forcefully pulled Commander Valban forward.

The latter then retaliated with his revolver and because the rotating shields had already been depleted, each shot was going through cleanly. Two out of four turrets were critically damaged but the Sieger simply ignored that fact and drew the other Auxiliary Arm backward.

"Shit!" an uppercut aimed right at his abdomen. Because it was just a holographic projection so there was no real feeling of pain but in scenario that this was the real thing, it would have been the same as being hit by a hydraulic pile driver.

"Training session terminated." The module announced with a mechanical voice. All the holographic projections disappeared one by one as Commander Valban returned the training gear with a long sigh.

"Commander!" suddenly, Enterprise slammed the door open and ran toward him with a perturbed expression. In her hand was an extra edition of this morning's newspaper.

"What's wrong?"

"Thi…this…" she showed him the extra edition. His expression changed drastically after reading only the title.

 **Triumphant of the Red Axis,**

 **Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion engulfed in flame, iron and blood.**

* * *

 **Opposite-Colored hitting EN on 13th. Prepare for shit to get real**


	8. Chapter 7

**The grind, and the wait, was long...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Army of Fools**

* * *

With the complete annihilation of the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion, news of the Red Axis's triumph soon appeared on every newspaper and news channel, causing a total uproar worldwide especially among the Supreme Command of the Azur Lane.

While the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion is not directly a part of the Azur Lane, there was still a secret pact between them for they share a common enemy, the Red Axis. Through the medium that is the Royal Navy, every now and then the Azur Lane would supply the equipment and in exchange, the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion would share any intel they have on the Red Axis.

But ultimately, the Ironblood with their clear technology advantage still reigned supreme. The Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion has fallen with a two-front war no longer a factor in play, the Azur Lane have lost two powerful cards from their hand. This huge shift in the scale of power had left the High Command of the Azur Lane in disarray as a conference was immediately held to discuss on the next course of action.

War is much akin to a game of Poker, where the bargaining chips are the lives of millions. Benevolent or cruel, both are merely objective for fate is the fairest of them all. A temporary success could well be the first sign of the great downfall in the future and vice versa. In the one, one who can turn everything into a stepping stone will be the last victor.

However, just like every game of Poker, while two sides are occupied with trying to outwit and trample the other to the ground, greater forces cast their watchful gaze from the shadow.

* * *

Ironblood Naval Base, Sleipnir station.

"Should be any minute now." Commander Burai said to himself after checking the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. For an Ironblood soldier, wasting a good five minutes doing nothing is the same as going against and smearing dirt on their motto of 'Efficiency is everything'. That goes to show just how punctual and bordering obsession the Ironblood is regarding their duty.

But just for today, he had made an exception by dealing with most of his work beforehand and arranged his schedule to have an entire ten minutes to personally welcome the Ship Girls returning from the other front.

"You seem rather restless, Commander." Prinz Eugen who stood next to him then bent forward slightly to look at him from the side.

"Elated would be the right word. And wouldn't you be, though. If I recall, your big sister was also stationed in the other front."

"Indeed, she was. And surely, a blonde chopping board with an attitude she still is." Prinz Eugen showed a gentle smile. Z1 had commented before that her smile is too fake, but it seems there were actually rare occasions where she would show a genuine smile. During a heated battle, when teasing the Commander or when talking about her big sister.

"Hahaha! You sisters sure get along!" Commander Burai laughed heartily. As the two ended their little conversation, the neighing of the Sleipnir could be heard from afar. Shortly after, the steel warhorse had arrived at the station to make a temporal stop, before continuing on its trek through countless battlefield.

Just like usual, the mechanical arms protruding down from the ceiling immediately started unloading the cargos the moment the Gleipnir stopped completely. There were more cargos than usual, with a third of those being the Rigs of the Ship Girls that will be stationing here from now on. The rest, either Central was feeling generous because the Ironblood just won a major battle, or this is their way of saying 'Hurry up and produce the same result'. Truly the words that only the ignorant can utter.

While the cargos continued to be unloaded, the door of the passenger car slid aside open. Like the Valkyries of Odin returning from one battlefield only to throw themselves into the fray of another, a total of twelve Ship Girls stepped down from the staircase and formed two lines as they saluted in perfect sync.

"Greeting, Commander! KMS Second Elite Fleet reporting for duty!"

"Greeting and at ease, ladies. Welcome to the forefront. Words have travel far and wide, your victory against the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion is truly magnificent and I have no praise that could possibly do your effort justice."

"You are free to feel proud about what you've achieved, but make no mistake, this is where the real battle begins. From today onward, you'll be fighting our biggest enemy, the Azur Lane. This is the war to end all war, the Father Land wants victory and that's exactly what he will have. I look forward to working with you ladies."

"Glory to Ironblood."

"Glory to Ironblood!" their chant reverberated throughout the entire station and as if to respond and commend on their dedication, the Sleipnir let out a loud mechanical neigh before departing. When the neighing could no longer be heard, Commander Burai then took off his peaked cap and spoke with a more casual tone.

"Now, let's drop the formality here and then, shall we? I am Commander Burai Van Streiter, but you may address me simply as Commander. No need to weigh too much on the formality when conversing, and think of it as a request rather than an order." Some of the girls were clearly a little bewildered at his words. After all, following rules and regulations is just how an Ironblood roll so this is not a norm that they are used to.

"Hahahaha! To think there exist a lowly animal who think it can be on the same footing as me, you're quite interesting for a subspecies!" from the front row, the girl with long dark grey hair and a white streak spoke up with a clear haughty and defiant tone. Even if formality is not too weighed upon, her way of speaking lacks even the most basic of manner.

"And you must be Deutschland." Unfazed by her insolent attitude, Commander Burai responded with a glare.

"That will be 'mistress' for you. You may be the Commander, but for a dignified ship such as I, you're but a mere servant. From now on you shall not answer with 'mhm' but with 'yes, ma'am' whenever you're called upon. Understood?"

"Then prove to me that you're worthy of that privilege. Better yet, why don't we make it a little competition? Will I become your servant first, or will you accept your complete submission to me first."

"Heh, if you have gone out of your way and plead to me that much, then I shall humor you and accept your proposal. However, you might as well start practicing on your manner for this won't even be a competition." Deutschland let out an exhilarated laugh even louder than the first time. But she was then interrupted by the only blonde girl in the group.

"Oy, you moron. There's a limit to how arrogant you can be. And you, how can you just let her say whatever you want? Where's your dignity as the Commander, you idiot?!" said the girl who called her Commander an idiot.

"It's been a while, Admiral Hipper."

"Hmpf! Not like I wanted to see your face ever again or anything!" she's the type with common sense, yet because of her personality her way with words is just as rude. When she stood next to Prinz Eugen, the two of them certainly share many characteristics especially their hairstyle. Compared to Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper was severely lacking in a certain area. 'A blonde chopping board with an attitude', just like how her sister had described. But even then, she was a very capable Ship Girls, and among his most trusted ones.

During the earlier stage when he first became an Armada, Commander Burai was in charge of an independent unit on the other front. Back then his first fleet consisting of Admiral Hipper, Z1, Z23 and Z25 was even more severely lacking in number than now. Yet with only four Ship Girls, his fleet had attained the status of Elite in the span of only three months.

Afterward, when the conflict with the Azur Lane escalated and this naval base was built, he was the only candidate suitable for the Commander position. Then, the current fleet was named the KMS First Elite Fleet and the old fleet, with only Admiral Hipper and Z25 left, after being supplemented with new Ship Girls was renamed the KMS Second Elite Fleet to distinguish from other naval forces.

Reminiscing briefly about the old time, Commander Burai then turned back to the rest of the new personnel. He had gone through all of their profiles sent beforehand, but seeing them in person piqued his interest even more.

Ironblood's first capital ships, the fabled battlecruiser sisters, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau. Ever since being commissioned, these two sisters had always sailed together and became known as the Horrible Sisters. After they were transferred to the now Second Elite Fleet, the speed at which they accomplished their missions was just as fast as when Commander Burai was still in charge.

Tirpitz, the Lone Queen of the North. The other sister of the Bismarck-class Battleship, said to be the only ship class in existence comparable to the Glory of Royal Navy, the legendary Hood. While her sister, the Goddess, ventures the seven sea bringing back victory after victory, she alone was stationed in the far north and did not see much action until recently when she took part in the decisive battle against Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion.

Z46, the Unnamed. She was part of the new batch of five Destroyers that was supposed to be laid down to anticipate the fall of Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion. However, with the amount of new weaponries being fielded, the situation had progressed smoother than expected and before long the final battle had ended. By then, only Z46's construction was completed and Central felt no further need to supplement more Destroyer, so she was sent to this base without having anything akin to an official name.

Z35, self-proclaimed idol. She participated in many artillery and minelaying operations so her skills in the matter is unquestioned. But she can sometimes be a real klutz for toward the end of her biggest operation, she ran into a friendly mine. Nevertheless, the fact that she's a part of the Second Elite Fleet and persevered through the battle merits considerably.

Destroyer sisters, Z19, Z20 and Z21. According to their profiles, there were serious faults regarding their design. Despite that, they more than made up for it by always moving in pack and utilizing guerilla tactics. Later on, the problems with their design were resolved and greatly improved, gaining them the attention of Central. If there was one thing beside engineering skill that other nations are envied of the Ironblood, that would be the ability to improve upon their past problems and convert those into future valuable assets.

Ironblood's first and very own Aircraft Carrier, Graf Zeppelin. Thanks to the information extracted from the Queen's core, the Ironblood's scientists had created the very first Carrier. Then with the unrivaled engineering skills, her Rigs was incorporated with the most advanced technology. She became the only Carrier in existence to utilize the catapult launching system and possibly the only Carrier with a secondary armament system akin to that found on Battleships.

" _Really, each of them is an irresistible force in their own right, guess the fall of Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion was simply inevitable. I'd like to think that with this we can finally deal a decisive blow on the Azur Lane but at the same time, never get too ahead of yourself. Always account for the unpredictability."_ Snapping himself out of his train of thoughts, he clapped his hands together to gather their attention.

"Alright ladies, since time is of the essence, let's get on with our tour around the base then you'll get to meet with the others stationing here." The entire group then moved out of the depot. Starting from the closest facility, the storage, they went through the workshop, the lecture building, the fuel factory, the dining hall in that order and made their stop at the dockyard.

Dockyard Bruno.

"Commander on deck!" at Prinz Eugen's shout, the Ship Girls then directed their attention toward the group. Some of them must have just returned from commission for their Rigs were being refueled.

"At ease. Ladies, I want you all to meet the Second Elite Fleet. Most are still new about how things work here so be sure to show them the rope."

"Aye aye, sir!" the two groups then started mingling with each other. Prinz Eugen, Admiral Hipper, Deutschland and the Scharnhorst sisters with the Konigsberg trio and Leipzig; the Destroyer girls Z19, Z20, Z21 and Z35 looking all chipper being able to meet the Big Sister of all Destroyers, Z1; Z25 who was being quiet this whole time finally brightened when up meeting with Z23.

But a group of three still remained on the sideline. Z46, Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin.

"Why don't you go and join them?" Commander Burai turned to Z46 and asked.

"My body was completed just as the war had ended, and without receiving the identity of my own I found myself on the training departing for this place."

"I am one who had attained neither victory nor defeat. This body is but a mere husk, without accomplishment, without name, all I have to me is but an alias." Z46's expression did not change in the slightest as she spoke, but her voice incredibly melodic and at the same time melancholic.

"A husk, you say. Then is this not the time to fill it up?"

"Fill it up?" Z46 titled her head and looked up to Commander Burai.

"It is not how you were born that dictates who you are, but how you live. Right now, you're like that of a blank page, and what kind of story will be written on that page, only you can decide. Then one day when you look back, you're anything but an empty husk."

"It doesn't have to be grandeur, start from the small stuff and just take one step at a time." From behind, Commander Burai reached out his hand and gave Z46 a light push. _'Go on, they are waiting for you'_ was the message that was conveyed.

With that push, Z46 had took a step forward, and instead of stopping in her track or looking back, she took another and before she knows it, she was already striking a conversation with other Destroyer girls.

"Ahh…How sweet…"

"Something you want to say, Graf Zeppelin?"

"How they all can easily warm up to each other and have fun, this very scene is just so sweet…But sweet things don't last forever…The only single thing that lasts forever is cold hatred."

"Oh, is that your view then?"

"That is simply how the world is. No matter how deep and sincere one's affection is, in the end only hatred remain." Her voice was a mix of both admiration and distaste at the scene of mingling between the Ship Girls.

"Is that so? Hmm…you're certainly right, but at the same time you're also wrong."

"Hoh?" hearing Commander Burai refuting her view, her eyes widened.

"Hatred or compassion, that depends on the individuals' perspective. However, one thing is universal, that nothing lasts forever. We're all but temporal beings, existing in a temporal world. Just like the Kings and Queens of Old, our action will etch our mark into the world for decades, centuries and millenniums to come. But that too will become meaningless when the end is upon the world."

"If all things are done only to be rendered fodder in the end, then what's even the meaning of all this?" Graf Zeppelin asked.

"Because by all natures we are just that kind of fool. However, there exist two kinds of fool. The fools who despite knowing that the journey will not come to fruition still forge on toward the finish line, to satisfy the fool's burden that is pride, are the commendable ones. And the fools who know that everything will just be meaningless in the end and forfeited themselves to the flow of fate are the pathetic ones."

"So here's a question for you. In this Fools Army of mine, are you the former or the latter?" Commander Burai glanced aside toward Graf Zeppelin. His glance was sharp as blade and the intention was as clear as the glint. Faced with such a question, Graf Zeppelin, she who bared her fangs against the world out of hatred for it, could only laugh and accept her defeat.

"Hehehe, you've got real guts. An Army of Fools with the greatest fool for the Commander, this might not be so boring after all. Very well, for now I will heed your call."

Now that makes two down. The only one left is…

"And that leaves only you. So what is it that you seem to be troubled about, O Lone Queen of the North?"

"Might I request you not to use that title, Commander? It has no soul at all." Tirpitz asked, frowning a little.

"Then my apology."

"Please understand. Anyway, I've been imprisoned in the north for too long, and all of the sudden I was called back home when everything was already set in stone and then immediately transferred here, so I am still unsure on how to conduct myself around others."

"Is that so? If that is the case, then I have just the perfect icebreaker for you." He grinned and gave out his next order.

"Okay ladies, let's gear up and depart. It's time we have the 'welcome party', KMS Elite Fleet style."

* * *

Sector 5-2.

After the sudden announcement from Commander Burai, the entire body of Ironblood's Ship Girls had geared up into their Rigs and moved out. Most of them were wondering what the Commander had in mine while those of the original First Elite Fleet seemed to have idea. Once they have arrived in Sector 5-2, Commander Burai then divided them into two fleets.

Fleet Anton:

+Vanguard: Z1, Z19, Z20, Z21, Z46, Leipzig, Admiral Hipper and Deutschland.

+Backline: Scharnhorst and Gneisenau.

Fleet Bruno:

+Vanguard: Z23, Z25, Z35, Konigsberg, Karlsruhe, Koln, Prinz Eugen and Commander Burai.

+Backline: Graf Zeppelin and Tirpitz.

"The rules are simple. The fleet to completely neutralize the other first win. Since this is a mock battle, we will be using the new specialized EMP weapons. They may not deal much damage, but the shock and numb that comes after is just as real. One reminder, you will give it your all even if it's just a mock battle."

"Alright, good hunting, ladies."

The mock battle then kicked off with a bang, literally. Main batteries from the backline of both fleets instantly started laying down pressure fire the moment the battle was started. Fleet Anton, with their greater number of Destroyer then laid down the welcoming mat of sea mines on the possible route that Fleet Bruno will take, to hamper down their mobility. Then they split out into two groups and engaged in guerilla tactic, in hope of chipping down the enemy' strength for the main batteries to finish them off.

"Contact, three targets! It's the enemy's Destroyers!" Z19 alerted the other two. Coming to confront them was Fleet Bruno's Destroyer squadron, Z23, Z25 and Z35.

"It won't turn out as you wish~!" Z35 winked while making a V sign then released a barrage at the cluster of sea mines in front, detonating them and opened up a path. The highlight of this was how Z35 aimed her shots. The Z19 sisters had laid the mines carefully so that the gap between each are close enough to cause some difficulties but also far enough to not trigger a chain reaction when one is detonated. Z35 had choose exactly those gaps to land her shots and let the kinetic force deal with the rest. She may be a klutz sometimes, but all other times she knows what she's doing.

"Nice one, Z35! Z25, follow my lead!"

"Right behind you, sister!"

"Strike!" Z23 took charge with her two rotating shields while Z25 assisted from behind with her torpedoes.

"Scatter!" on Z19's command, the three sisters then spread out to avoid the torpedoes. As long as the target is within range, the homing torpedo will continue its pursue. However, they're not that good with sharp turns. The middle sister of the three, Z20 deliberately moved in front to bait the torpedoes after. She then lured them into the welcome mat and moved in zigzag pattern to avoid the mines. Despite the torpedoes' best effort, they still collided with the mines in the end and exploded.

"Everyone, Wolfpack formation!" without regrouping the Z19 sisters instead encircled the three and hammer them from three different directions.

"Z25, Z35, let's deal with them one by one! I'll take care of defending us in the meantime!"

"Roger!" the two then focused on taking down the head of the snake, Z19. Their gear kicked into full throttle, and the cannons began to unload barrages after barrages at the target. And when one had emptied their clip, the other would take their place and repeat the cycle.

"Ugh, not so easy!" Z19 was clearly started to be overwhelmed by the pressure but refused to back down without a good fight. Her entire torpedo reserve was then dumped out just as she was hit with three EMP shells and rendered incapacitated.

"Z25, switch!"

"R-right!" unlucky for Fleet Bruno's Destroyers, in the short interval of their switch, the torpedoes had quickly closed in on them amassed. Z25 tried her best to shoot them down, but some still managed to slip through and in the end it was a trade one for one for both sides. However, the situation in favor for Fleet Bruno. With their core member Z19 down, Z20 and Z21 got panicked for brief moment and that was enough for Z23 and Z35 to finish them off.

"Uu~, you guys shall remember this…" sobbed a floating Z21 being paralyzed due to the EMP effect. With that, half of Fleet Anton's Destroyers was neutralized. But the battle is far from over and even with the current number they could still turn the tide.

* * *

Sector 5-2, Deep Sea territory.

Compared to the battle between the Destroyer divisions, the battle over on this side was more intense. They all had the same idea, setting Commander Burai as the top priority target and focused most of their fleet on taking him down, with the Destroyer division acting as the wild car depending on the situation.

Currently, his vanguard fleet was being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Pressured by relentless shelling from the Scharnhorst sisters while simultaneously confronted by the other vanguard fleet, with being harassed by Z1's Destroyer division as a side dish.

"Konigsberg! Send my regard to that Destroyer division!"

"Roger!"

"You think you still have time to look elsewhere!" Deutschland charged straight at Commander Burai with the two giant maws of her Rigs opened wide. Raising the Auxiliary Arms, he stopped her advance as the two was locked in position.

"So what will it be, you lowly animal? Surrender now and I might even consider letting you be in charge of my future servants!" she aimed the gun in her hand at his head and took the shot. While these shells are only EMP, a direct shot at point blank range would be anything but a laughing matter. Luckily, confronting the enemy and being shot in the face at point blank was a normal occurrence to him.

"Make me!" he bolted forward and pushed the gun aside just as the bullet left the barrel. Using the momentum, he managed to push her back slightly when Deutschland was caught by surprise. But she quickly regained her composure and pushed back.

"Then I'll enjoy mopping the floor with you!" the strength of the two maws suddenly increased considerably. The Auxiliary Arms, while certainly have tremendous power behind them similar to the maws, they are clearly inferior when it comes to durability. A textbook example of when the weapon cannot keep up with the wielder. Then at long last, the stalemate had been broken.

A volley from Tirpitz main batteries had struck down on Z1's Destroyer division, neutralizing them and getting rid of the AA perimeter. Finally, Graf Zeppelin could get her fighter squadrons airborne. The Konigsberg sisters' mission wasn't to eliminate the Destroyer division like Deutschland had thought, but was to get their coordinate and keep them occupied long enough for Tirpitz to deliver a decisive blow.

"What?! Those stupid Destroyers-"

"Don't look away now, 'mistress'. Our waltz is still yet to reach the climax!" Despite the many visible cracks from the continuous pressure above their threshold, the Auxiliary Arms were still operable as they clenched their fist and held Deutschland completely in place.

"What are you-" she did not have the chance to finish her sentence when the four 203mm cannons aimed at her menacingly.

"Remember this well, 'mistress'. From today onward, you're already part of my army. One day, you shall address me as Commander and it will be loud." Even in a situation like this, his words were akin to a declaration of victory. The barrage was released as the EMP explosion took both of them down.

As the hue of dusk dyed the sky red the mock battle had also come to an end. Victory goes to Fleet Bruno with four surviving members. After that point blank barrage, Deutschland was showing even more animosity toward Commander Burai despite accepting her defeat.

" _One day…One day, for sure…you will taste my whip!"_ was what she said.

On the way back to base, while all the Ship Girls were chatting or starting a friendly rivalry with each other, Tirpitz was the only one who seemed to be absent-minded. At the very last minute, Scharnhorst before being hit by the bomber squadron managed to snipe her all the way across the battlefield.

"So, how does it feels, the scene of carnage on the battlefield?" when they arrived at base, Commander Burai approached Tirpitz. He thought that that shot had decreased her morale, but in reality it was the opposite.

"The taste of victory, and the frustration of defeat…It was my first time actually experiencing them, all at once no less. Up till now, they're total stranger to me, but…I don't particularly dislike them."

"Good to hear then. Come now, tonight we're throwing a feast."

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

" _As the mantis stalks the cicada, the sparrow lay in wait."_

 _Time until Mass Emergence: 36 hours 52 minutes 40 seconds._


	9. Chapter 8

**Repair ship healing allies from afar like a traditional RPG cleric is totally out of palce for this setting so, liberty taken for this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Operation: Divergent Chessboard**

* * *

Ironblood Naval Base, 11 hours later.

The morning after the welcoming party, the Ship Girls of Ironblood continued to carry out their daily routine, even more diligently and effectively for the number of Ship Girls has nearly tripled. Thanks to that, the base was being much livelier than usual, with chatters and laughter around every corner.

Being the secretary, Z23 was in charge of showing the rope around here to the new Ship Girls so she was dismissed from office work for today with Tirpitz acting as her stand-in.

Going through the document folders one by one, Tirpitz was sorting out the newly solved documents based on their department and the date they were submitted. Even if he had dealt with most of the previous day's paperwork, the mock battle was a last minute decision so now Commander Burai has to deal with two-day worth of work. As Tirpitz sorted out the completed documents, he was working with two tasks simultaneously. Matching the numbers of the logistic commission, and compiling a report about the Second Elite Fleet individual performance and teamwork with the First Elite Fleet.

"Commander, for the document regarding the Armada-class equipment, which department would that be?"

"Armada-class? Ah, that one will be sent to Division 1 of the R&D Department. The Chief Scientist there, is responsible for developing and improving the Armada-class equipment."

"Division 1 of R&D Department, right? Then that would be third drawer of row one…" there were only the two of them in the Commander Office, with this time being the fourth conversations that they had yet every time the topic was the same. Tirpitz asking Commander Burai about the procedure for a document, he told her about said procedure and the drawer for necessary document and the two returned to working in silent. The only sound that could be heard was the typing on the keyboard, the scribbling of the pen and the rustling of paper. But Tirpitz didn't seem to be bothered much.

Stationing in the far north, her mere presence alone acted as the deterrent to any opposing forces' activities. Because of that, she was never deployed into battle and no additional Ship Girl was dispatched to her sector. As a result, she still has yet to get used to the notion of socializing with others. So this sort of silent atmosphere was like a safe-haven where she can retreat to and collect herself.

"Ah~ done at last." Tirpitz stretched out her arms in delight. Finally, the two had gone through and finished every single document and report for the day.

"Not too shabby for your first time." Commander Burai complimented as he returned from the small cupboard next to the bookshelf with two glasses in his hands.

"Here. Some beverage I got from the Sakura Empire folks. They called it 'sake', but this one in particular has rather low alcohol value, would be more fitting to call it juice." Receiving the glass from him, Tirpitz stared at the content inside. The white transparent liquid was giving off a slight but very nice aroma. As she brought the glass to her mouth and took a sip, the sour with a sweet aftertaste of ripe apples spread to every fiber of her body. All the accumulated stress and sluggishness of both mind and body seemed to just disappear.

"Still high-class stuff nonetheless." As Tirpitz enjoyed and savored the taste of the apple sake at her own pace, the latter himself was going checking on a document that wasn't part of what's on the table. From her angle, Tirpitz couldn't what that document was about but it must have been important for Commander Burai was looking at it very intently.

At that moment, the phone rang. It seemed the girls on commission had returned.

"Looks like they're back. Let's go and welcome them." The two then put their glass down and left the room. Tirpitz's glass still has a little sake inside whereas Commander Burai's was completely untouched. Just what could that document possibly be to have him so fixated on it?

"And that concluded our report on the commission." Flagship of the returned commission fleet, Scharnhorst saluted as she gave the report.

"Good work. See to it that everyone is resupplied. We might have a big operation coming and I want everyone to be in top shape when time comes."

"Sir, yes sir!" Another exemplary salute before Scharnhorst excused herself and returned to her duty. Despite Commander Burai's request to not be so uptight, Scharnhorst's case was a little peculiar. Scharnhorst and Gneisenau, known as the Horrible Sisters among the enemy have never tasted defeat. After his reassignment, these two sisters took his place as the central pillar in every Second Elite Fleet's operation. Even Deutschland who is always high and mighty recognized their ability even if she herself will not say it out loud. As for the peculiar bit…

Unlike her sister Gneisenau who has been taciturn since the start, Scharnhorst has taken it upon herself to become the very role model of Ironblood's Ship Girls. Prideful but not full of herself, never surrender or back down from anything, always be the one to take the initiative and lead the charge. Due to that last bit she is quite reckless in some occasions and caused quite a headache for her sister.

On top of that, after yesterday loss in the mock battle, he has become her target of both admiration and rivalry. Now even he was sometimes at a loss as how to deal with her properly.

"Commander, here's the detailed report." Gneisenau handed over the clipboard. It hasn't even been 5 minutes since they all returned and a detailed report was already completed. Normally this would be Koln's job, now with the addition of Gneisenau it was even faster than before. Glassed girls' power?

"Is my sister being an annoyance to you, sir?" she asked, not as too uptight but still.

"Not really an annoyance, but she sure can be a handful sometimes." Commander Burai replied, double-checking the report and list of raided supply.

"That, I can understand and I share your concern. However, reckless as she may be, as long as we're together we're invincible. So I hope you look forward to our cooperation."

"Duly noted. Okay, everything seems to be in order. Have the supply transported into the storage, then unload cargo with designation serial from D200 to D210 to the hangar at the ready."

"Yes sir."

As the two left Dockyard Caesar, Tirpitz quickened her pace a bit to walk next to Commander Burai and asked him.

"This big operation, is it related to the document from just now?"

"Correct. From what the scouting planes gathered, there have been strange phenomenon like whirlpool or thunderstorm occurring in some sectors on completely clear weather. Central is currently keeping an eye out on it, but at this point no official order has been made yet. We might or might not have to mobilize, but if it actually comes down to the former, we will be prepared. Better safe than sorry."

"I see…Um, about the commission…"

"Yes?"

"On the next commission, how about letting me go as well? I'm…a little curious." It was almost like she was whispering due to embarrassment, but there was a clear sense of expectance in her voice. Commander Burai was a little intrigued at this kind of behavior as he made a note about this point of her in his mind.

"Alright, I'll see if there's any interesting commission next time."

"Y-yes, thank you, Commander!"

But said opportunity will not be anytime soon. Just as the two finished their inspection routine and returned to the Commander Office, a mail had arrived from Central. An official order to conduct reconnaissance on the sectors that have been riddled with strange phenomenon these past few days. Along with a new document regarding the matter.

 _Time until Mass Emergence: 19 hours 31 minutes 15 seconds._

* * *

Just shortly after lunch break when some of the Destroyer girls were still enjoying their wonderful pudding for dessert, an announcement was broadcasted through the speakers, calling all personnel to cease their current activity and assemble at the lecture hall for a strategic meeting.

When they arrived, Commander Burai, Z23 and Tirpitz were already there on the podium so everyone quickly took their seats.

"Is everyone here? Good. Now, take a look at this." Displayed on the projector screen was an image captured by a scouting plane flying over Zone 6, 7 and 8. And there was something very odd about the image, stuck out like a sore thumb kind of odd.

"What in the world…?"

"Are we sure that the scouting party isn't mistaking something!?"

There were lots of murmuring of unease as it was understandable.

"The scouting party also thought the same, and have ran multiple confirmations before reporting back to Central. After being sent back to Central, the data was immediately cross-referenced with those of other scouting parties in adjacent Zones, so as unbelievable as it may seem this is reality." Commander Burai continued, switching a few more images.

"An entire new Zone spanning a whole of 16 sectors in size had appeared out of nowhere. According to their intel, about 2 hours ago there was report of multiple thunderstorms converging near the junction of Zone 6, 7 and 8. Afterward, a massive whirlpool bigger than any in past records appeared right where the thunderstorms converged, following the appearance of the new Zone, everything unfolded in the mere span of half an hour."

"And get this, when Central compared the data with the nautical chart of the respective Zones, everything else was unaffected. Archipelago, seabed topography, marine ecosystem and so on. Heck, the fishes probably don't even notice a thing either." Almost as if this new Zone is of a different plane of existence, now linked to this world after ripping apart time and space. At this point, everyone was voicing their concern out loud.

"This is completely uncharted territory, and due to the heavy thunderstorm occupying the sky above the new Zone, the scouting parties were unable to conduct any further investigation. That's where we come in." He then switched to the another image which was the map of the new Zone with very detailed markers of how the fleets will proceed and each fleet composition.

"We split into three fleets. Fleet A and B will be the front unit while Fleet C will be the main fleet. We advance as close as possible into the new Zone then deploy scouting planes from there. The vanguard of the front unit will be on lookout and the main fleet will provide support."

"Our mission is to gather as much intel as possible. We move out in 1 hour. Time to gear up, ladies!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

 _Commencing,_

 _Operation: Divergent Chessboard._

 _Time until Mass Emergence: 17 hours 29 minutes 51 seconds_.

Fleet composition:

Fleet A: Z23, Z25, Konigsberg, Karlsruhe, Prinz Eugen, Tirpitz.

Fleet B: Z1, Z35, Koln, Leipzig, Admiral Hipper, Graf Zeppelin.

Fleet C: Z19, Z20, Z21, Z46, Deutschland, Scharnhorst, Gneisenau, Commander Burai.

* * *

An hour later, Zone E Sector A-4.

Just as was mentioned in the report, the sky above this new Zone or Zone E is occupied by a massive thunderstorm yet the adjacent Zones were not affected even in the slightest. A phenomenon of this scale is no longer something within the comprehension of human's mind.

With this thunderstorm rampaging overhead, the performance of both radar and radio is greatly limited and even they themselves will be affected if stayed for prolonged period of time. However, to bear the name of Ironblood meaning one must always come prepared.

After hearing about the presence of a thunderstorm, all Rigs were immediately fitted with the new EMP-resistant armor down to even the smallest joints. In addition to that, comms relay buoys were dropped after each determined distance as they advanced further.

Up till this point, everything has been rather straightforward. Every time they enter a sector the fleets will make a short stop to conduct recon on that sector. The front unit while on the lookout is also tasked with deploying scouting planes, in that meantime the main fleet will set up the weather buoy to collect and analyze data, hopefully to get some explanation about all this.

About the comms relay and weather buoys, since all Rigs' onboard storage units are dedicated to storing ammunition, the buoys were brought along and stored aboard the cargo ship.

Multi-purpose container vessel – Njord No.3.

Cargo load capacity: 8000 tons.

Armament:

+6 Twin 37mm AA SK C/30 turrets.

+Various illumination flare, smoke and signal disrupting or chaff bomb.

Soon, the fleets had finished deploying the last weather buoy of Sector A and was on their way to Sector B. If everything in Sector A was completely the same and if somewhat plain, the Sector B was like the difference between sky and land. A massive whirlpool situated right on the converging point of the four sub-sectors started coming into view.

"After seeing it up close, 'massive' might as well be an understatement." Commander Burai exclaimed after witnessing the sheer size and absurdity of what he's seeing. Even the Ship Girls were dumbstruck and it took them a good minute to snap out of it.

"We proceed as planned. Deploy the buoys and scouting planes. It's about damn time we get some answer about all of this."

The three fleets quickly proceed to carry out their respective task. Comms relay and weather buoys were deployed, and scouting planes had taken off into the sky. The planes first made a few loops around the whirlpool to get a full view of what they're dealing with. Even while operating at low-altitude, the camera could not see what was in the center of the whirlpool for it was literally pitch-black. When they were about to fly closer to get better view, they were immediately shot down.

"Sit-rep!"

"Scouting planes lost, enemy's number and location unknown! Initiating sonar detection!"

Yet, instead of being even a bit panicked, the radars were working at max power to pinpoint the exact location and their cannons fully loaded, ready bore anything that move within their field of view full of holes. Such is the professionalism of Ironblood.

"Cross-referencing data, narrowing down search field…this signal…! Commander, it's the Siren, and they're coming straight from the whirlpool!"

All cannons then immediately locked onto the whirlpool and just as the data dictated, a column of eerie red light shot up into the sky from the whirlpool's center signifying the Siren's emergence. Compared to the last Emergence, their number has more than doubled and this time there was even a new class they haven't encountered before.

Battleship-class Siren, codename 'Rook'. Target: 5.

"So it was you damn things. Still, that doesn't explain this whole mess. No, more importantly, if this is truly their doing…"

" _Then just what are 'Sirens', exactly?"_ even more question arose. But time to think and sort everything out isn't a luxury that one can always afford on the battlefield so he immediately stopped his train of thought and returned to the matter at hand.

"Front unit, intercept the Siren's vanguard. Move as one with your fleet, hit them fast and punish them hard. Main fleet will deal with their Heavy Cruiser and spearhead the offense once we tore a big gap in their defense."

"We'll capture those in the back should they display unusual characteristic. If not, permission to completely obliterate them all." The order has been given and the stage is set. But missing still, the whole cast. For this is but the prologue to great revelation.

"All ships, open fire!"

 _Time until Mass Emergence: 12 hours._

* * *

Under the thundering sky, the hunters and preys battled for supremacy. War cry of steel monsters reverberated the battlefield nonstop. Every time a Siren let out its roar, it would immediately get overwhelmed by the roar and destructive power of a shelling barrage, courtesy of Ironblood.

Instead of utilizing elaborate tactics, the Siren always rely on superior number and their colossal body to crush the enemy which makes things a whole lot easier when dealing with them. While the colossal and completely weaponized body is indeed a threat, their action and behavior are completely monotonous. Just take a few minutes to observe them and one can clearly see the pattern.

The front unit has been making quick work on the Destroyer and Light Cruiser Sirens, even when they have supporting fire from the new Battleship-class. But the main concern was the same as always, the Carrier Sirens. One Carrier Siren alone possessed twice as much aviation capability as a normal Carrier, with three of them not even Commander Kasai, an Armada-class Aircraft Carrier could possibly compare. Foot soldiers are just as dangerous as a general if they come at you amassed.

But now that their vanguards have been dealt with, the offense can be proceeded as planned. After sinking three Heavy Cruiser Sirens at once with a combined salvo, the main fleet immediately moved in to spearhead the attack as the front unit following suit, becoming one combined grand fleet.

Heavy Cruisers at the very front as the battering ram that will stop at nothing and smash through even the toughest of obstacle. Light Cruisers and Destroyers acting as independent units to provide support fire or intercepting the enemy's flank. Battlecruiser, Battleship and Aircraft Carrier to rain down judgement from above, sending them to the deepest abyss of the sea where they belong.

"Anton, Bruno, Caesar, prepare to fire!" when the fleet was still quite a distance away from the Carrier Sirens, Scharnhorst after acquiring the coordinate had already sunk one of them an AP salvo of extreme accuracy. So her stunt during the mock battle wasn't just pure luck.

"Now, you're all within my range…" An EMP salvo was discharged from Gneisenau's main batteries, immobilizing the last of the Siren's escort. Being the somewhat polar opposite of her reckless sister, instead of trying to achieve something that she can't do Gneisenau puts extra work in things that she can, such as analyzing the situation and opting for the most efficient solution.

Relentless assault after relentless assault. Amidst this battlefield, that which shone the brightest was not the spark and flame of carnage, but the eyes of the hunters. Through the smoke of dust and gunpowder, trampling on the wrecks of their fallen enemy, their eyes glinted with menace. At this point, even for mindless machine that is these Sirens, they'd have come to an understanding that making an enemy out of the Ironblood was their biggest and last mistake.

Approximately 2 hours later since the battle broke out, all the Sirens had been completely pacified. Two out of five Battleship-class Sirens were sunk in the process, the rest got all their cores extracted with one carcass towed to the Njord.

" _Two supernatural phenomenon of unprecedented scale, and Sirens emerging from one of said phenomenon and right when we're conducting recon…It's like they knew we would definitely come and laid in wait for us."_ Now that the battle is over, Commander Burai finally got some time to think about everything up till this point logically, but too many dots are still missing to reach a proper conclusion.

" _But these things lack the intelligence required to devise anything that can be considered a decent strategy. Then someone, or something must be giving out orders, a commander unit. But if they have something like that, why didn't they do so in the past Emergences? Pair their 'brawl' with a unit as 'brain', they will surely be a force to be reckoned with."_ As he was still deep in his own thoughts, Tirpitz approached him.

"Commander, we've finished collecting data from the weather buoy and packing up."

"Got it. Return to base for now. Let's see what kind of answer is in store for us." Just as the two turned around to returned to the others, the alarm of their radar suddenly went off without any foreboding. Multiple Siren signatures appearing right below the Ironblood's position.

"GEEEYAAAAAAAH!" with an ear-shattering screech, a Heavy Cruiser-class suddenly emerged baring its fangs toward the duo. Shortly afterward, the deafening sound of metal clashing together could be heard.

"Commander!"

"I'm fine!" one of the Auxiliary Arm got crushed between the Siren's maws. Ejecting the stuck arm out of its socket, Commander Burai followed up by releasing an Incendiary Salvo into the Siren's face at point blank then used the force from the blast to quickly back out. As he did so, two Light Cruiser-class had quickly ambushed him from the side.

"These damn wretches!" without delay, Tirpitz discharged every single loaded rounds onto those Sirens, causing them to explode on the spot without even as much of a beam of their wreck remained. Excessive, but necessary given the circumstances.

"Z23, how many more are coming?" he shouted into the radio but Z23 seemingly in a daze at the reading showing up on her radar that she did not answer until being called a second time.

"More than 40 signatures confirmed on sonar detection." As she finished her sentence, all the Sirens either have been in hiding or had just arrived from the whirlpool simultaneously emerged to the surface. In the face of something like this, even the military might of Ironblood was stupefied. The battle just now already had them ran through most of their ammunition, while there are still spare supplies and equipment on the Njord's storage, the Sirens will no doubt leave them no room to do so.

"Those low on ammo, get back to the Njord and resupply then provide covering fire for the next! Heavy Cruisers, line up! Until all ships are done and ready to go, let none pass!" the four Heavy Cruisers then formed the bastion between the Sirens and their own fleet. As long as there are still one of their comrade behind them, they will not retreat. As the Destroyers and Light Cruisers hurriedly resupply, the Heavy Cruisers had already started unloading every last shells they have left.

"Fort!" another Incendiary Salvo was shot, with this being the third consecutive times with just the minimal time required for the barrels to cool down. By firing off a barrage then triggering an All-out Assault, he tricked the onboard system and all cannons were reloaded forcibly. An Armada-class's Rigs by design possessed a far superior frame than other Ship Girls' of the same hull type. Even so, if this keeps up and those cannon will overheat completely and once passed the melting point, will no longer be usable.

Half of the Destroyers and all Light Cruisers have finished resupply, but they are really reaching the last few shells they have and there are still about 30 Sirens left. At that moment, the sky was set ablaze as flaming fighters hailed down from above like a meteor shower. Some Sirens took the brunt of the attack and sunk immediately, with the explosions spreading the fire to those nearby and their wrecks became the fuel to sustain the fire barrier that will hopefully halt their advance in the meantime.

"Took you long enough!" Commander Burai glanced over his shoulder and shouted into the radio. From behind, the Sakura Empire's grand fleet has arrived.

"My apology for the delay. We too were occupied with a fleet of Sirens." Commander Kasai replied, not trying to justify for the fact that he's late.

"Say that again? Siren Emergence on two different locations at once?"

"Make that three. According to our scouting party, the Azur Lane have also encountered a large Siren fleet and is currently engaged in battle on the other side." Three Siren Emergences in a single day on three different locations, just what exactly is going on in Zone E?

"We will save this discussion for later. Right now we need to rendezvous and think about the next course of action."

"Right. All ships, regroup and fall back! We will retreat temporarily and rendezvous with the Sakura Empire's fleet!"

Saved from a pinch, the Ironblood followed the Sakura Empire's vanguard back to their main fleet and waiting for them there was the Akashi Mk II.

"Welcome aboard, nya~." On the deck, the small green-haired cat-eared girl, Akashi waved at them.

Post-Ship Girl conversion, the scientists of Sakura Empire realized that Akashi's performance was more limited than her pre-conversion counterpart. As in, pre-conversion she can both be a mobile repair station, performing maintenance to many ships at once while can also carry the material necessary for said repair and maintenance process by herself. But that is not to say everything was only for the worse.

As Ship Girl, she can fix and repair virtually any damage down to the most delicate and complex detail. So instead the scientists then worked on a way to improve on the foundation that is their problem. A little something they learned from their Ironblood colleagues. A second Akashi, which would later be known as the Mk II, was laid down and constructed, but unconverted.

This Mk II would then become her personal workshop. All onboard machinery and equipment are finely tuned to assist and follow Akashi's lead with as little delay as possible. On expedition, commission and Siren Emergence, the Mk II serves as a field hospital, supply station and a FOB respectively. Out of all Ship Girls in existence, she was one of the only two of her kind with the other being Vestal of the Eagle Union.

The Ironblood fleet quickly entered the Mk II's hangar with the Njord docking right next to it to transfer the rest of the supply cargo over.

"Alright, everyone. Your repair will only take a jiffy, nya. So until then, Akashi would really appreciate it if you stay still, nya!"

"So what really happened out there?" Commander Kasai asked when he and Commander Burai met in the Command Deck.

"It's better if you have a look yourself." As the latter uploaded the combat log from his Rigs onto the computer, Commander Kasai along with Akagi and Kaga watched the footage carefully with a grim expression. First the Sirens appeared from the whirlpool, then they emerged without the radar and sonar being able to detect them in addition of three different emerge locations.

"While the attacks of each fleet and each individual can hardly be called coordinated, their last ambush was certainly well-timed and there's a sense of unity. So you're suggesting they have a commander unit?"

"I cannot tell for sure, but right now that's the only plausible conclusion."

"So now the Sirens are like tiger with wings then. Already superior number with a unit capable of logical thinking and issuing orders, if we don't figure something out soon they might overwhelm us."

"Another thing is that whirlpool, but let's just deal with what's in front of us first. We need to wipe them clean before more reinforcement arrive." An absurd plan. Even with the entire Ironblood fleet's firepower it took them two hours to take down the first Siren fleet. Yet Commander Kasai isn't showing any sign of refuting said plan and instead seemed to be catching onto something.

"So you're going to use 'that'?"

"Correct. No better time to test it out than now. But our testing dummy is a little oversized so I'm gonna need your 'complete air supremacy' card to play this game right." The two were still in the middle of going over their plan, but in that meantime the Sirens had already broke through the flame barrier and were marching toward the Akashi Mk II at full speed.

"Damn, no time to waste. Just do it as we've discussed!" shouting back, Commander Burai returned to the hangar for his repair and to prepare for their plan.

"Hurry up, nya! You're the only left, nya!" Akashi was waving around a bunch of repair tools hidden inside her long sleeves. Even with their superior engineering skill, the Ironblood scientists still couldn't understand how she managed to hide that many things into her sleeves without them falling out every time she moved.

Standing onto the platform, Akashi skillfully utilized all of her repair tools at once to detach the Auxiliary Arm and patching up any damage on the turrets. Just in time, the mechanical limbs had delivered the cargo with the spare equipment. This new equipment, however, was not a new pair of Auxiliary Arms. One was something like an auxiliary reactor whereas the other was a cannon with caliber as large as a Battleship's main batteries.

After the final development stage of EMP shell, the scientists weren't satisfied with just what they got. They want to reach an even higher stage with their research. Instead of any explosive or power core, they fitted an entire reactor into the largest caliber shell they could get their hand on, with the fuze set to prime the reactor into overload when fired. The result was, 'shocking' to say the least and they named the new shell Siege shell.

However, on further experiment they discovered a great flaw within their mad invention. From the first instance of overload to point of reactor core's meltdown, that interlude is just too short rendering the shell useless for any target outside of the 2km range. In order to provide enough muzzle velocity, they went on to developing a cannon that fires exclusively Siege shells. Talk about overkill.

Back to the present, the result was what was fitted in place of the Auxiliary Arms.

Auxiliary – 410mm Siege Cannon Prototype 1.

"This goes into here…and this…then this…Right, all done, nya~"

"Appreciated, Akashi." Repairs are done and new equipment is in place. Commander Burai once again departed for the frontline.

"Preparation is completed. Do it, Kasai!" on his signal, Commander Kasai along with other Aircraft Carriers simultaneously sent out all their fighter squadrons. EMP bombs and torpedoes were dropping from the sky like a heavy downpour, immobilizing the Sirens. The goal was to keep them all in place to deal a devastating strike.

"All Ironblood, keep the Sirens at bay! In 10 seconds initiate Protocol: Zerstorung!"

Stopping just the right distance away from the Sirens, he activated the firing sequence. The two new modules, an auxiliary reactor and the cannon itself, after combining was then connected to the Rigs' main reactor with 90% output rerouted into the charger. As energy poured in, the accelerator began to spun with a whirling sound and the barrel lighted up.

Deployment time takes 2 seconds, another 8 seconds for a full charge, during that time the wielder cannot move to ensure maximum accuracy and afterward, reactor output will drop down to 20%.

At the eighth second, all ships currently engaged in battle immediately fall back. Ninth second, all system green across the board. Tenth second, the Siege Cannon took its first shot.

Travelling at the speed of 3km/s, the shell covered the distance between the cannon and its target in no time. With the kinetic energy behind it, the shell while not of the AP type easily pierced through the first Siren and continued flying forward. Approximately 2 seconds later, the reactor has reached complete core meltdown and exploded violently into an energy cluster. Not only that, the EMP bombs and torpedoes dropped earlier resonated with the explosion and triggered a chain reaction, spreading the rampaging energy streams to all Sirens in the vicinity.

Protocol: Zerstorung was a success. But the show is far from over.

 _Time until Mass Emergence: 8 hours 47 minutes._

* * *

 **Simply put, it's a fricking railgun that fires an EMP warhead. Thunder deities everywhere would be so proud.**


	10. Chapter 9

**All kinf of hard, intense internal debates and head-banging when you realize you need to retcon everything, that's pretty much sum up writing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Clash at Mirror Sea**

* * *

256 Foreign "Pieces" have entered the board, multiple errors detected within Storm Spiral, commencing debug and termination of "Outsiders".

* * *

Sector ?, time undetermined.

"Ugh…" everything around him was a solid pitch black, he had not the slightest idea of where he was or what happened and his body was very sluggish. After a few attempts, he managed to open his eyelids which felt like they weighed at least a ton each.

"Commander! What a relief, you're finally awake." The first thing he saw was Tirpitz kneeling right next to him.

"Tirpitz…" finally he was able to get up but now it was his head that felt like it is being hammered constantly.

"Where are we? What happened to the fleet?"

"I too had just awoken about half an hour earlier, but from what I can recall it seems we were sucked into the massive whirlpool."

"Ah…right, I remember now…"

As the Siege shell exploded into an energy cluster, the chain reaction had reached all the way to the whirlpool causing it to somehow expand rapidly and spawning smaller whirlpools. Because all ships had retreated prior to that so Commander Burai with his reactor output dropped to 20% wasn't able to get out in time. Tirpitz, being the one closest to him, tried to pull him out only to meet the same outcome.

Afterward, all the excessive energy was gathered into the light column of eerie red and released into the sky, causing the thunderstorm to finally go berserk as it formed a natural, or unnatural, barrier around the whirlpool. For the time being, any attempt to send in a rescue party is impossible and inadvisable.

"Well, at least we're the only ones that got sucked in. Anyway, we need to get back to the fleet as soon as possible-" Commander Burai tried to stand up and wobbled greatly to the point that even he was surprised of himself and Tirpitz had to catch him and led him toward where his Rigs were.

Running system diagnostic…

Classification: Armada-class.

Subject: Burai Van Streiter.

Vitals: Normal.

Wisdom Cube condition: Normal.

Reactor output: 68%.

Armor durability: 98.8%.

Remaining ammo count: 120.

Running Auxiliary system diagnostic…

Secondary reactor output: 62%.

Component condition: Normal.

Remaining ammo count: 2.

System check completed.

For a brief second all these messages flashed up in his mind like a computer on start-up, then his nerve was reconnected and synchronized with the Rigs' onboard system as the two set out to get their bearing on the area. On the way, they tried to reestablish communication with the fleet but to no avail. Their radar, however, picked up a large signal toward the north-east direction so that'd be their destination for now.

Then out of nowhere, two fighter squadrons nose-dived down at them like hungry vulture spotting a fresh corpse.

"Contact!" Multiple Siren readings appeared on their radar. One Carrier-class, two Battleship-class and six Light Cruiser-class. Just where exactly did they come from, if neither radar nor sonar can detect them?

"Tirpitz, lead the way and lay down suppressing fire! I'll cover our back!"

"Roger!"

A wise decision. Even if they're only Sirens, they have both home turf and number advantage, even the element of surprise was lost to them. With all that accounted for, retreating is the most logical course of action. There is no shame in retreating if it means one lives to fight another day and possibly wins another battle. For what is pride when only white bones remain, where is glory when the flesh rots in the heart of abyss?

With Commander Burai blocking the incoming shots with his shields, Tirpitz at least got some leeway to aim her shots carefully. They both have very limited ammo left so every single shot must count.

"Checkmate!" right just before firing her main batteries, Tirpitz launched a salvo of torpedoes at the Light Cruiser-class. The EMP effect immediately kicked in, paralyzing them and impeding the advance of the Battleship-class. That was her cue to deliver the finishing blow.

One Battleship-class was sunk instantly, with the Carrier-class suffered critical damage. Then without letting the Light Cruiser-class to have a chance to retaliate, Commander Burai had set them on fire with a HE barrage. Now in order to pursue, the remaining Battleship-class have to either go around or plough through the other Sirens' burning wrecks. Either way, it'd still take quite a bit of time so the two quickly took that chance to find some cover behind a nearby island.

"That'll keep them off our tail for a while. For now, let's navigate between these islands to avoid being detected." At last some room for a breather, or so they thought. As soon as they were about to move to the next island, from the sky a barrage of cannon shells and from the sea a volley of torpedoes.

"Commander!" Tirpitz, just as she released her own torpedo salvo to counter the incoming one, immediately jumped in and covered for him. A Battleship boasts the highest armor rating of any class, still just because one can take the punishment doesn't mean they should throw themselves in harm way for another.

"Idiot!" Commander Burai caught Tirpitz by her back then brought up his shields but they too were at their limit. No other way, the moment the shields went down he let one of his turret on the left sector took the full brunt of the remaining shots.

"What were you thinking, jumping in like that?!" he shouted, anger showing clearly in his voice.

"Protect the Commander at all cost…Is that not part of us Ship Girls' duty?"

"Ghrr! Those at Central and their goddamn protocols! Fine then, Bismarck-class Tirpitz, this is the new order from your Commander, Burai Van Streiter. You shall not throw away your live, not even for me. This order shall remain in effect and take priority over all protocols until I say otherwise."

"My army has no need for corpse and I plan to make full use out of every single one of my soldier. So survive and persevere! Defy order again and I'll hold the court martial for you myself, are we clear?" his words were harsh which was understandable because of her reckless action, but what Tirpitz herself felt was much gentler. For the Lone Queen of the North, this was the first time her heart had experienced something like this.

"Y-yes, crystal clear, Commander." Now with that out of the way, the two diverted their attention back to whoever their assailant was. Through flame and smoke, their enemy finally made herself known.

"This kind of battle, is meaningless…Even so, you still wish to forge on? Then let me see your persistence." But it was someone they did not account for, entirely unexpected even in the craziest of scenario.

* * *

Earlier, about two sectors away.

"Dear me, just where in the world did we wind up in?" letting out a long sigh with a hand placed on her cheek, Commander Iris of the Royal Navy, along with Hood were wandering from island to island, making this the fifth island that they have wandered to with little to no progress at all.

When the whirlpool went out of control, the Azur Lane had just arrived at the scene after taking care of the Siren fleet on their side and was taken completely by surprise when smaller whirlpools started spawning. But because they didn't have to fight two whole Siren fleets, the next greater than the last, even when ending up in the same situation the Royal Navy have it better than the Ironblood.

"Everywhere we looked is just all the same, not to mention we can't even contact the fleet. Honestly, if we don't get back soon everyone will be worried."

"You should fret not, milady, for I am here with you. Instead, you should smile more. After all, anxiety does not befit your beauty." Always elegance even in the direst of circumstances, such is the quality of the Mighty Hood, the Glory of Royal Navy.

"Fufu, you always know just the right thing to say, Lady Hood. If you have said so, then of course I can't be feeling down anymore now, can I?" the two engaged in a casual and intimate conversation. If this was any other time, the duo would definitely be mistaken for two fairies of the sea frolicking around, outshine even the brilliant sunlight.

But in the end, such beautiful time is but a fantasy, a pipedream in wartime. The two ended their conversation as a fleet of Sirens emerged. At first Commander Iris seems to heed not their presence as she turned to Hood and reached out her hand.

"Lady Hood, would you take me up on this dance?"

"It'd be my greatest of pleasure, milady." In a courteous manner, Hood bowed back before taking Commander Iris's hand.

Support ability: Waltz of Blue.

In the fleet, pair two capital ships together and grant benefit effects based on the combination.

+Two Battleships/Battlecruisers or one of each class: switch all ammo property to AP with enhanced piercing capability and decrease reload.

+Battleship/Battlecruiser and Aircraft Carrier: increase Carrier's aviation proportionate to Battleship/Battlecruiser firepower and decrease Battleship/Battlecruiser damage taken proportionate to Carrier's reload.

" _Tis be unforgettable memory."_

* * *

Location: unknown.

Two mysterious figures stood before a giant holographic projection, the light from the screen reflected on them wasn't enough to make clear any distinctive characteristic. On the screen, the battle of both the Ironblood and Royal Navy was being monitored closely.

"One of the 'Piece' has encountered with the 'Outsider'. Error margin is increasing but still within acceptable range. Letting such uncontrolled factor persist could result in potential failure of the simulation. Suggesting immediate removal of 'Outsider'." One of the figure spoke up while simultaneously typing on six different control panels, with countless number that cannot be made sense of and incomprehensible equations appearing and disappearing on the screen.

"…" the other figure remained quiet, seemingly completely fixated on the battle between one of the Piece and the Ironblood. At first the reason of fixation seems to be simply for the purpose of data collecting, but as this figure keeps on observing the fight, something akin to fascination began to surface.

"Tester?" the first figure called, not sure if that was the real name of just an alias. Based on their voices, it seems they're both female, or at least the female equivalent of whatever their species is.

"…No, more often than not, the uncontrolled factor is exactly the key. Despite her action not scripted in the simulation, that BLACK's behavior synchronicity is still above 90% so, just let it be, for now."

"What are you thinking, Tester?"

"I…want to see…want to witness, with my own eyes just how much possibility this 'uncontrolled factor' holds. And you too are interested, are you not, Observer?"

"Not particularly, but I'd be lying if I say I don't have any interest."

* * *

Back to the present, on the Ironblood side.

"Commander…Am I still alive, or am I seeing my own ghost?"

"Probably the former." Both of them were completely bewildered and at a loss for word, especially Tirpitz. For right at this moment she was staring at her own self that isn't a reflection, rather it was the whole world that's the mirror. It's not just a case of sharing the same face like twins, they are actually the same entity.

Standing before them right now, and the one behind the ambush just now, was Graf Zeppelin and…another Tirpitz.

Up until now everything they've encountered is entirely outside the boundary of their understanding but they are still somewhat mentally prepared as those things can be dismissed as 'it's the Siren's doing'. But seeing your own doppelganger, that isn't something that can simply be prepared for in advance.

"What a cruel yet beautiful bloom…"

"It is because this world still has 'Pieces' like you, worthy of being ravaged and destroyed, that my life and battles have meaning!"

"The steel wings of Ironblood – Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier, grants you your destruction!" without giving as much of an explanation, Graf Zeppelin had sent out her fighter squadrons. The other Tirpitz then also followed her example and waved her flag with zeal as the four turrets were fully reloaded and locked down on the duo before her.

"Good grief, it's just one thing after another! And none of it makes even the slightest sense!" grunting loudly, Commander Burai shot a HE barrage into the sky to disperse the incoming fighters then dashed forward. Both sides have only two combatants, but their side has both Battleship and Carrier, a frightening combination.

Compared to the old time when Battleships with main batteries towering the sky was still the symbol of naval might, nowadays it is the Carrier that controlled the tide of battle. Being the biggest threat, it's only natural that Carrier would always be the top priority target regardless of their fleet's actual strength.

As for Battleship, while no longer retained the glory they once have they're still a threat in their own right. A single well-placed barrage from their main batteries can blast any ship into oblivion, and while excel at long range combat they can also take on the role of vanguard if need be.

The current task at hand has already proven itself to be quite difficult. Every time Commander Burai tries to get to Graf Zeppelin, the other Tirpitz would stand in his way like a colossal obstacle. Inferior in both firepower and armor, only in speed could a heavy Cruiser hope to compete against a Battleship. But under this downpour of bombs where even space to dodge was limited, the speed factor is nil.

Since the start this was an unfavorable matchup…or was it?

Despite some difficulties, Commander Burai managed to circle to the side of the other Tirpitz when she was hit by a torpedo salvo. Within that short window, he had instantly closed the distance between them.

"It's over." The other Tirpitz spoke softly as her two turrets released a point blank barrage. It was a direct hit as part of his Rigs exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke. Tirpitz trained her eyes full of emptiness onto the spot where her opponent was standing just a moment ago.

" _So the WHITE this time is also…"_ she thought, and because of that was caught completely off guard. Through the smoke, a barrage of EMP pierced through the air and right at her. Even when dodging at the last possible moment, she still took quite a bit of damage as the numbness and stream of electricity surges up her body.

"AAaaaaaahh! But…how…" her question was answered when her other self was the one to appear from the smoke. Sacrificing the turret that was already busted up beyond any possible repair, Commander Burai had created a smokescreen from the gunpowder of the remaining ammo inside. Then, Tirpitz took his place and successfully pulled off a surprise attack. After all, only a Battleship can face off another Battleship. As for himself…

After falling back, he deployed the Siege Cannon and released the safety lock mechanism on the auxiliary reactor. The reactor then went into overdrive, greatly increasing its output and reducing the required charge time. The drawback being, it can only maintain said state for a short while and afterward, the reactor will be completely spent. But given the circumstance, such brief moment is all he needed for victory.

Thanks to the overdrive mode taking most of the energy burden, the Siege Cannon took only 5 seconds to reach its full charge. His target, neither Tirpitz who was already downed nor Graf Zeppelin who could easily dodge the attack. His target, the thundercloud brewing above where fighter squadrons amassed.

"Better stand your ground, or you'll get swept by the storm."

At first there was only a beam of blue light piercing the cloud, but the instance following the explosion everything was covered in a blinding blue as the fighter squadrons were completely annihilated in a blink of an eye by millions of thunder strikes.

Ironblood fleet first clash in the unknown Zone: victory.

"Hehehe, as expected of the one chosen by the 'Creator', I must admit the gap in our strengths." The other Tirpitz, now lied floating with one hand across her face. Letting her guard down when the fight is still indecisive, truly a blunder on her part. But she didn't seem to be too discontent about it, instead of a little happy despite her loss.

"You…Are you really…?" hearing the voice of her other self, she moved her hand aside and looked up.

"Aah…so it really was more than just a lucid dream…To think 'our' path would actually converge, to think 'I' could actually meet 'you', my 'reflection' that I've never know off." A voice full of melancholy with a gesture expressing great yearning, feeling that Tirpitz then offered a hand to her other self. Really, just a minute ago they were enemy going full throttle at each other throat.

"Are you really…me?"

"Of course. We are the other's 'reflection', but after all we are but one entity. I am you, and you're me. Only, we both hail from different past, bearing different destiny." As the two entwined their fingers and leaned their forehead together, it's as if their past and everything they have experienced up to this point was transmitted to one another.

"It's warm…So you've found something worth fighting then…Heh, it sounds so enviable…"

"The cold of solitude…So you've yet to find that certain someone…Such sadness…"

Letting the two Tirpitz have a chat to themselves, Commander Burai had walked toward Graf Zeppelin, who despite not being caught in the giant EMP explosion also did not send out any more fighter squadron. When he approached her, she simply sat cross-legged atop her Rigs.

"Castling, huh? Hehehe, even in the direst of situation, to you everything is just a mere game of chess, with the entire board within your bird's eye view. Ironic, when you think the vantage point is your, it is you who's being looked down upon." A laugh of both self-mockery and amusement.

"Not gonna resist?" Commander Burai asked. Even with three cannons aimed at her, Zeppelin still showed no sign of retaliation and seemed to have completely surrendered herself.

"Hmph…even in the final moments, appreciating my own demise is also an enjoyment."

"…Then I won't grant you your enjoyment that easily."

"You've already submitted yourself, that makes you a POW and effectively making you mine. Since I am in need of good 'Pieces' right now, how about joining my army?" ordering his cannons to stand down, he reached out his hand.

"Even with bird's eye view, it was you who made full use out of your vantage point. Skills of your caliber is something I'd always die for to get my hand on." At the sudden turn of event, Zeppelin did not say a word and only stared at him. After a short while and probably some internal debates, she decided to take his hand and placed it on her cheek.

"This very sensation, this same feeling…it's been so long already yet still ever so vivid and intense…Where have you been all this time…" Zeppelin closed her eyes and whispered woefully. Commander Burai knew that those words were not directed at him and he has no idea who the person in question was, yet in his chest he still felt a slight sting.

* * *

On the giant monitor screen, warning and error signs were popping up like crazy. With all her limbs, hands and tentacles, the girl in charge of the six control panels, named Observer, was giving her utmost effort in containing the situation, issuing orders to hundreds of subsystems simultaneously.

"Massive energy explosion detected above Sector C3, signals of the two BLACK Pieces confronting the 'Outsider' have been completely lost from main system, multiple other BLACK Pieces exhibited signs of sentience and are starting to abandon their designated role and sector."

"Not to mention this…reaction. It's an awakening response, but there is no matching result to anything in the database and all parameters are fluctuating irregularly. How can a single Piece have this much influence on the System and managed to slip under our radar until now? Tester, just what in the world is this 'Outsider'?"

"Armada, they're called. Children born from mankind's twisted desire and their attempt to play god. Heh, humanity sure is insolent, but intriguing in their own way." Tester mused to herself.

"Putting that aside, do we have any data on them?"

"None. No other System Log mention anything similar."

"Impossible. All Simulations' conditions are similar to each other to certain extent, then how can there be this much of a stark difference? Just what is the stimulus that this one has but others don't? What is it that we're overlooking?"

"Nevertheless, their evolution speed has already surpassed what the Natural Calculation deducted. More or less, our goal has already been achieved. Now there's only one thing left to do."

"You're saying…"

"Yes, as the System's Debug program, it is my duty to provide even more corrective data."

"Allow me to see and witness with my own eyes, are you truly the final missing Piece, the 'King' that we've been waiting for~"

* * *

After that intense clash, the Ironblood now with two more additions to their fleet after stopping by a naval base on the which meant for Ship Girls and Sirens occupying this area to do some repair and resupply, is now making their way to the large signal toward the north-east direction. And along the way, Commander Burai and Tirpitz were able to learn about just what exactly is this Zone and more.

The massive whirlpool that they were sucked into is an inter-dimension portal, a gateway connecting different worlds together. So for the sake of explaining, the world that Commander Burai and Tirpitz came from is World A and this place is World B.

Now, the mysterious Zone or Zone E that appeared out of nowhere in World A is what called a Mirror Sea. A perfect replica of Zone E in World B projected into World A. Its purpose, a testing ground, pitting humanity against a never ending swarm of Sirens to test their evolution speed. Scenario: Mass Emergence.

But, thanks to an accidental interference that is the EMP explosion that wiped out the first Siren fleets, the gateway went out of control and the invasion was delayed. All this avant-garde and grandeur was for the sake of one, 'The Creator'. Who this supreme being is, no one knows. What they do know is that, unless they stop this invasion for good, everything that they ever cared for will be no more.

"There, that is your only way to return and the gateway of hell." Approaching their destination, Tirpitz pointed her finger at the whirlpool. According to what she said, at its very depth where the light pillar of eerie red originated from, is the central core that supports the entire temporal and spatial structure of the gateway. Destroy it with enough force and the portal will collapse, delaying the invasion indefinitely.

"You must go now, before it's too late-" just as she was about to finish her sentence, a presence whose menacing aura could be felt miles away appeared before them.

"I've finally met you, pets of the 'Creator'!"

"'You' sure are different from 'they' who had sought power from us. In 'their' eyes I saw only desperation and suspicion, but you, it's something else."

"Whether it's out of disingenuous high-minded preaching nation, ideals, future, or some other growth factors. The 'Memes' that you hold is exactly what we have been searching for in humanity."

"So let's begin, and let us relish in this wondrous Changes that you've brought!" without any forewarning, Tester began to open fire. Neither a Siren nor Ship Girl, but a hideous combination of both. The shots from her cannons did not seem to be a physical shell with kinetic force behind them, but rather just a cluster of energy. What's more, their homing property is much more aggressive than the Ironblood torpedo's.

"These annoying pests, I have no time to waste for you!" trying his best to dodge those energy shots, Commander Burai retaliated with his own AP barrage. But his opponent simply shrugged off an entire barrage and continued to march forward. She didn't even bother to angle her armor, yet the AP shells just bounced right off upon contact without leaving even a dent.

Seeing that, both Tirpitz then switched to HE and simultaneously discharged two full salvos onto Tester. The salvos exploded as a violent firestorm engulfed her, but that's pretty much it. She probably staggered a bit when they exploded, but all it did was covering her in flame. Suddenly stopping in her track, from what appears to be her torpedo pods three energy cluster was released at incredible speed despite travelling underwater.

In that meantime, Zeppelin's dispatched fighters had already closed in and were bombarding her to the last bomb they have, but then even that proved to have little effect. Seeing that, Tester raised three of her cannons and shot into the sky, the shots exploded causing all fighters to drop like flies. Apparently everything about her isn't bound by the laws of physics.

"Come now, pets of 'Creator'. Let me see just what those 'Memes' are." Tester provoked, and it didn't take long as Commander Burai had already circled behind her.

"I am no one's pets, and I told you to get out of my way!" All cannons locked and loaded, he began to empty his entire ammo reserve. And when hit with the EMP effect, Tester's movement became irregular, like a machine being short-circuited.

"Finally, something that can hit you where it hurts. Then let's give you the special treatment." Rerouting some energy from the main reactor to the auxiliary one, he managed to kick-start it again. However, at this point the energy core is already too unstable to handle another Siege Cannon charge even with two reactors. Well, not like he was aiming for that.

As the auxiliary reactor began to work again, he ejected the core from its container and threw it toward Tester.

"Say your prayers." Exposed to sudden change in environment, the core grew even more unstable and started melting down. As the last nail in the coffin, Commander Burai backed out and shot at the core to quicken up the process.

"Splendid, splendid, truly splendid! This is it! The 'Memes' that we've been looking for, the final missing Piece!" Tester let out an exhilarated laugh as her eyes turned hysterical. After the core exploded, to be extra sure he even ordered an all-out assault from all ships on her. Finally, some significant damage finally showed on her Rigs, but she's still alive.

Enough time wasted, the four quickly approached the whirlpool while the enemy is still immobilized.

"Are you really sure you can't come with us?" Tirpitz asked her other self, looking back one last time.

"We're soldiers who have discarded everything for our nation, only to fail even that and became but pawns in their palm. We have no right to stand beside you or bathe in your glory. But I appreciated the thought. And one last thing." The other Tirpitz then pulled her closer and whispered something into her ears.

"Don't worry, if it's you I know you can do it. After all, I am you." Exchanging their last words to each other, Tirpitz pushed her other self into the whirlpool and turned to Commander Burai.

"Please take care of her, take care of Ironblood in out stead."

"I will." Tirpitz then turned away and left, leaving only him and Zeppelin behind. Ever since that moment between the two of them, Zeppelin hasn't talked another word to him. But just as he turned away and about to leave, from behind she pulled him into an embrace.

"You've already abandoned me once, so even if you're gone now everything would simply go back to how it has always been. But at least I know, the 'me' on the other side, you will not abandon her."

"Farewell, my dearest…" bidding her last goodbye, she pushed him into the whirlpool.

"Where are you going, pets of the 'Creator'? I still have yet to dissect you yet~." By that time, Tester has already regained control of her body and was looking around for her target who was nowhere to be found. Deducting that they have already entered the whirlpool, she intended to lunge after them only to be stopped by Tirpitz and Zeppelin.

"Although no longer have the privilege to bear this name, at the very least we shall sing it loud and proud in our last moment. In the name of Ironblood, you shall not pass!"

Afterward, the central core of the Storm Spiral was destroyed, resulting in the collapse of the inter-dimension portal connecting the two worlds together. On the very next day, the mysterious Zone E had disappeared without a trace, as abrupt as when it appeared. The invasion plan of the Siren was foiled for good, but who knows when they will come back and what they will have in store then.

Commander Burai and Tirpitz safely returned to their world and was by theirs and the Sakura Empire joint rescue effort. Commander Iris and Hood of the Royal Navy had also returned safely, although through unknown means.

As per the fate of the other world Graf Zeppelin, Tirpitz, other Ironblood Ship Girls and the Siren called Tester, everything remained a mystery until this very day.

 _Operation: Divergent Chessboard: concluded._

 _Scenario: Mass Emergence: diverted._

* * *

 **Romance flag: get.**


	11. Chapter 10

**When you just tryna write but Graf Spee event drop and Girls Frontline just finished downloading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Champion**

* * *

Ironblood Naval Base, Sleipnir station.

The passenger car's door automatically opened. Ashen grey mustache, attire consisting of mostly black and a golden monocle, the man stepping down from the stair exudes an air of authority, one who holds much power in society. Judging from the amount of wrinkles on his face, he's well over his midlife crisis. Despite that in his eyes remained a sharp glint, like a hawk preying a helpless little rabbit.

"Good grief, no matter how many time I can never find myself being comfortable aboard this thing." He grunted loudly while taking off his duster coat and bowler hat. He eyed the surrounding and found nary a soul in sight before picking up his briefcase and made his way into the base.

"Now then, what in the nine worlds did that little punk break this time."

It has been a day and a half since the conclusion of Operation: Divergent Chessboard. Following the return of the Ironblood Grand Fleet, a report detailing the unusual Siren Emergences, changes in their movement pattern and the appearance of a commander unit, Tester Beta, was immediately compiled and sent back to Central.

A commander unit, since the Wisdom Cube this is easily humanity's second biggest discovery yet, and it filled the top brass with both fear seeing that the Sirens are more than just mindless machine that they were made out to be, and greed thinking about just what kind of unworldly knowledge they can possibly harvest from a commander's core.

Surely enough, a grand conference was held among the top brass of both Ironblood and Sakura Empire to discuss in great detail about the content of said report. According to the report, the Siren commander or Tester Beta's arsenal is leagues above what the soldier Siren including the occasional deviant ones can dish out. So despite the many varying opinions, it was agreed upon that the Red Axis's naval strength must be bolstered. Since EMP was the most effective countermeasure, production of new reactors was greatly increased.

However, that was all that was mentioned in the report. Regarding the inter-dimension portal, the other world where humanity has fallen under the Siren's reign, the testing ground Zone E, the Siren's mad experiment, the carnage that they managed to escape by the skin of their teeth, and the being known as 'The Creator', everything else was entirely excluded per Commander Burai's order.

Just the presence of a commander unit was enough to cause a huge uproar, and they have no idea what kind of backlash they will get and how fast the situation will devolve once such knowledge became known. For the time being, as the two only witnesses they are to keep their mouth shut, from Central, and even other Ironblood's Ship Girls. The fewer to know of this information, the better.

"Guess this urgent call also has something to do with that fact then." The old man mumbled to himself. Back to the matter at hand, who is this old man, exactly? To put it simply, he's the one who indirectly contributed the most in the success of all Ironblood's operations. Namely, the new reactor and the Siege Cannon.

Already reaching the main building, and still nary a soul in sight. The base is unusually quiet today, but the old man was soon to find out the reason why. The moment he arrived at the hallway leading to the Commander Office, even from the other end of the hallway and through the door he could tell that there's quite a commotion going on inside.

"Commander, please let me take care of these reports to me, I'll be done with them in a jiffy!"

"My left hand is the one that has a problem, not right. So I think I can do these reports just fine-"

"Wait, Commander! These reports need reference material. Here, I've already fetch them for you."

"Like I said, it's only my left hand, I'm still perfectly fine otherwise-"

"Ah, Commander! You need to rest properly in order to recover! Please just sit tight and leave everything to us."

"Now you're just treating me like I'm some decrepit, what the hell?"

Literally the entire personnel body of the base stuffed into this one room. Heaving a long sigh, the old man reached for the handle and entered the office without knocking, causing the atmosphere to freeze suddenly.

"…Ah, greeting, Chief Vicker." One of them finally managed to spoke up.

He who made fantasy a reality, the All-father of Ironblood's Ship Girls and advanced technology, and to a certain extent the Armada-class. Chief Scientist of R&D Division 1, Vicker.

"Heh, sending an urgent call and making your elder travel all the way out here, while you yourself are having fun in a garden of flowers. Haven't you some guts, you little punk?" Chief Vicker snorted.

"But in the end you still came as soon as possible. Beside, we both have something of great importance to discuss so not like you're in the loss here." Unfazed by his remark, Commander Burai replied calmly.

"Still that cocky attitude. Fine then, high time we get to the actual matter at hand because unlike you, I'm a busy man."

"Aren't we all are? Then I guess I'll really be counting on you ladies to take over my work for a bit." Commander Burai then stood up from his seat and followed Chief Vicker. But as the two left, the other Ship Girls also got up and followed them suit. After a while of convincing them that he will be okay now that Chief Vicker is here, they finally agreed to return to their duty albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"Look at you, getting all pampered by beautiful flowers, how envious."

"Hahaha, but I can understand why they are so worked up and worried. To the world, I am the 'Sieger' and to Ironblood, I am the 'Champion' of the land. However, I am anything but 'invincible' or 'immortal'. And as those who stood with me on the frontline, they too are aware of this fact."

"Life is a fleeting thing, and death makes no exception. But contrary to popular belief, there is no pain in death, only when one is still alive can one feels pain. Not saying that I've awakened to something new, but from time to time, only a stinging pain can make you go 'ah, I'm still alive'."

The concept of life and death is like two sides of a coin, a stark contrast to each other. But just like two sides of a coin they are inseparable with the boundary between them being a very thin line, which is even more delicate and sometime none-existent on the battlefield. Enough pain and suffering can easily take a person live, but when you can still feel pain means you're still alive and kicking.

"Hmpf, wait until you experience old age and the back pain that comes along with it, until then save me the philosophical mumbo-jumbo." As their conversation which was a stream of constant snarky remarks with some serious talking in-between continued, before they know it they've arrived at Dockyard Anton.

Taking off the unnecessary outer layer of his attire, Chief Vicker then rolled up his sleeves and surprisingly, instead of a golden pocket watch or some expensive looking accessories, adorned around his belt was a plethora of high-tech tools. As expected of the Chief Scientist of Division 1, always prepared to get down to work at any and all time.

He then walked over to the control panel on the wall and did an ID-scan. When the result came up a hundred percent match, he was granted complete access to Dockyard Anton's internal system. All around the central platform, mechanical limbs, large energy cables and another control panel started popping out from the ceiling, the wall and the floor.

After removing the clothes for his top, Commander Burai stepped onto the platform as a replica of the Rigs' central module, which was designed purely for maintenance and medical purpose in case the main one was under repair, was attached to his back. The replica module automatically ran a thorough scan on the body then displayed it on the control panel.

"Just as I thought, the problem lies not with your left arm, rather your spinal cord. The section in charge of it is severely damaged. I'll have to perform an operation in order to fix that. No irregular activity detected with your heart rate and brainwave so we're going get right down to it. Prepare to switch to life-support."

"Got it."

When Chief Vicker entered the command, the central module released an electrical shock into Commander Burai's body, temporarily shutting down his 'heart' as he went limped like a puppet with its strings cut. Six large cables then plugged themselves into the module as it switched to life-support, supplying energy directly to his brain and other internal organs while the 'heart' remained 'inactive'.

"There's something in life you just can't get used to, ever!" Regaining his consciousness, he complained loudly as a way to shake off all the unpleasant feelings while he was 'dead'. He remained kneeling on the ground when Chief Vicker came up behind and scanned his back with a peculiar looking tool. As the red flat line moved from the nape all the way down the back, his skin started cracking up and opened to two sides, revealing the inside to be mostly mechanical with the spine made of entirely synthetic material.

Chief Vicker then replaced his monocle with a magnifying glass and trained his eye onto the damaged part. Cracks were visible all over, both large and small, with the aforementioned section in charge of the left arm being in complete tatter. From the pouch on his belt, he implanted four small stakes onto the bolts holding the spine in place as they automatically unfastened themselves.

Wisdom Cubes are like the national treasure, and a cube is compatible with a host body that had undergone the Armada surgeon is simply invaluable. That's why these prosthetic spine was created, chock full with failsafe mechanism that will ensure the cube return in one piece. During the trip to the other world, the failsafe had kicked in two times forcibly separating him the Rigs: the first Siege Cannon shot before being sucked into the whirlpool and the third when destroying the portal central core. Overstraining himself and the Rigs twice, combining with accumulated damage without any repair had caused the prosthetic spine to work way over its threshold.

And after he removed it to take a closer look, there it was the 'heart' of an Armada, the Wisdom Cube.

"Don't think I need to remind you this, an Armada is essentially the Ship Girl conversion performed on a human. By greatly altering and enhancing your body through cybernetic surgeons to the point where your body can endure the conversion, that's how we created you Armadas. Fundamentally, both Ship Girls and Armadas are the same. On one side are war machines donning the human shell, on the other is a human transformed into a monster. Then what about the difference? What makes an Armada more valuable than Ship Girls?" Chief Vicker began his monologue while examining the damaged spine.

"A Ship Girl only becomes self-aware once she has received her Wisdom Cube. In a way, they are simply an empty husk and these cubes are what that granted them a so-called 'soul'. Whereas an Armada, you're trying to put another 'soul' into an already-occupied husk. Like when two predator fighting for the same hunting ground, what becomes of that?"

"One will fall, and one will reign supreme."

"Correct. It isn't always guaranteed that the original 'soul' will always come out on top. Those who succumbed to the implementation all ended up as broken dolls, while those who managed to survive the operation were subjected to the rejection and eventually becoming no more than mindless beast."

"But in the end, you stood as the lone victor amidst that hell. Guess there was more to your name than just something fancy. Isn't that right, 'Champion'?" Chief Vicker asked while installing the new prosthetic spine, Commander Burai mused on the word 'Champion'.

Is he really one worthy of that title, worthy of the expectation from those around him? He made them worried, his Ship Girls who placed their utmost trust and loyalty in him. And the battle with Tester Beta, admittedly he was caught off guard, but it's also true that the enemy toyed with him like a predator toying with its food. With that much humiliation, can he really call himself or be called a Champion?

The answer was obvious. To be worthy, to keep that promise and to never repeat the mistake of today ever again, he needs the power to mow down anything and everything that dares stand in his way. Be it the Azur Lane, the Siren, or even this 'Creator'. Assert your dominance, become the apex and make them all bow down before you.

"Chief Vicker, may I request something? No, more than a request, I want to make a pact."

"I'm listening."

With his permission, Commander Burai spoke up about this 'pact' and Chief Vicker listened quietly. Then his constantly frowning expression changed to awestruck and finally greatly amused.

"Heh, I've always wondered what a man will become if you give him too much power. Now I know what a man's like if he has too much ambition."

Boarding the Sleipnir to return to the capital, Chief Vicker leaned his back against the metal chair in the passenger car, the same chair that he sat on when coming here. In his hand was a small box, containing two chips which the man seemed to have taken a great interest in. He brought the box up to his eyes level and stared at the content inside, as if mesmerized by it like a little kid looking at a new toy.

"We are men of science, while it is our job to change the world it is not our place to rule it. In such case, our duty is to contribute our skill to the greater cause, a greater man. Burai Van Streiter, seems like you'll be one who worthy of my time and investment."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Wild Card**

* * *

The Royal Navy.

One of the four pillars in the current state of war, and possibly the strongest one when it comes to naval warfare owing to their history and background as conqueror. Wherever the sea touches, they will come and whatever lies there, become theirs. Colonization. The Eagle Union too, was once one of such colonies.

However, that is what everybody knows about them through textbooks and teachings. What the Royal Navy is more commonly known for is the architecture emanating grandeur and magnificence, the chivalrous knight orders appearing in many fairy tale and bedtime stories, their longstanding tradition.

To the Royal Navy, the nation is more than just the land where its people inhabit or the sea. It is the history, the culture and the people that made the Royal Navy how it is today. As such, the Royal Navy aims to uphold and preserve the essence of its nation in both peace and wartime alike.

And one of such essence, even making itself into the military Codes of Conduct, was 'to be elegance in whatever you do'.

* * *

Royal Navy base, Rose Garden.

In the garden surrounded by the lush green leaves glistering under the sun and embraced by the pleasing fragrance of million blooming roses, was a small wooden cottage. The Royal Teahouse built for Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth's exclusive use. In the background, an enchanting piano tune could be heard.

Seated at the table was Queen Elizabeth herself and the Mighty Hood, enjoying a nice morning tea time. Standing behind them, Head Maid of the Royal Maid Corp and the Queen's most trustworthy knight, Belfast and Warspite, ready at every call and beckoning.

And the one playing the piano, running her long slender fingers on the keys, was a young lady whose beauty rivaled even Queen Guinevere, Commander Iris 'Eleanor' Mildred.

Not only the tune that was enchanting, the audience was also mesmerized by the beauty of the pianist. The way she gently moved her fingers from one key to another, her upright sitting posture and her long blue hair which swayed ever so slightly, and her expression of pure bliss when imagining of a world hidden in the music notes. Something about her beauty felt almost sacred and out of this world.

"Splendid, that was truly splendid, Eleanor! Just what I'd expected from my loyal servant!"

"Hm, just like Her Majesty said, twas a truly exceptional performance."

"Your words flatter me, Your Majesty, Sir Warspite." In response to Queen Elizabeth and Warspite's compliment, Commander Iris elegantly bowed her head. Then from the garden, a little girl ran with lavender hair ran toward her, holding a bouquet of roses.

"Sister Iris! This…is for you. Unicorn picked them with sister Illustrious!" the little girl, Unicorn, held up the bouquet of roses and spoke in a voice that showed both her shyness and determination.

"My, what lovely roses!" Commander Iris exclaimed and knelt down to receive the bouquet. Hearing the exclamation, Unicorn quickly hid her face behind her stuffed unicorn out of happiness. From behind, Illustrious who was in the garden with Unicorn stepped up and patted the little girl on the head.

"Fufu, she tried her very best and picked the prettiest ones for you, Lady Iris."

"Is that so? Hehe, I'll treasure them, thanks a lot, Unicorn dear. But, do you know what would make me even happier?" Commander Iris asked and placed a rose on Unicorn's hair.

"This. Now you too are a beautiful flower, the most beautiful of them all."

"Sis-sister Iris…N-next time, Unicorn will try even harder-"

"Then I'll take you home because you're just the cutest!" then without any forewarning, Commander Iris then lifted Unicorn up and started spinning around as the roses petal were then scattered around them by Belfast.

Elegant in everything you do, such is just another normal day with the Royal Navy.

* * *

Royal Grand Archive.

After the morning tea time with Her Majesty, Commander Iris had retreated to the Grand Archive to resume her duty as a Commander. She will be having a meeting later today so these documents are due before then.

While not as big an avid reader like Commander Kasai of the Sakura Empire, the Royal Grand Archive is one and only in the entire world. There isn't a single book in existence that cannot be found here, regardless of their origin. Wartime it may be, other nations' culture and their beauty isn't something to be discriminated and alienated, but to be appreciated.

"I'll leave your tea here, Milady." While Commander Iris was standing at the bookshelves, browsing for reference documents, Belfast had placed a cup of tea along with a small plate of scones on the large round table then took the tray and excused herself

Alone at last, Commander Iris took a small sip at her tea before getting down to work. Sitting cross-legged with a stack of reports on her lap, the pen in her hand started moving as she went through one report to another without any delay. But after a while, her mind began to drift off as she remembered about the Mirror Sea.

* * *

Mirror Sea, a few hours prior to Mass Emergence.

"May your sin be cleansed." Finishing off the last ambushing Sirens, Commander Iris along with Hood had followed a signal that they picked up during the fight. The signal then led them toward the north-west direction, toward the massive whirlpool.

After being sucked into the whirlpool, this was their starting point and they had investigated every single island in the immediate area but came up with nothing. But this time, the signal did no lead them on another wild goose chase. Tracking the signal down to its source, they stumbled upon a lone island which was much closer to the whirlpool than any other.

On this island also, stood a facility with a peculiar and somewhat ominous-looking architecture, just like all the others that they had wandered to. When they entered the facility, the radar showed that they are right on top of the signal.

"Below?" since there was nothing else but a strange empty space, that was the only logical conclusion. Then as if to strengthen their hypothesis, the floor with a great quake began to open up. Turn out it was a giant blast door and from deep underground, the rumbling of machinery could be heard approaching closer and closer.

The two quickly hid themselves in the corner. They have not the slightest idea what purpose this facility serves nor what secret does it holds, so the best approach right now is to keep a cool head and avoid open conflict as much as possible. When the loud rumbling ceased, appearing from underground was Scharnhorst, Gneisenau and Z46.

Why are there Ironblood troops here, Commander Iris thought. But what shocked her and Hood even more was the moment the trio stepped outside, legion of Sirens emerged from underwater on their command.

" _My word, they've already moved on from hunting to taming the Sirens!?"_ Hood whispered.

" _Impossible. According to intel, the Red Axis was also ambushed by several Siren fleets, so I don't think they're the same Ironblood we know."_ The two waited until the Ironblood troops were completely gone before getting on the elevator. There's still the signal that they have been following, and whatever is underground bout to hold the answer to their question.

When the elevator entered the underground section, the scene unfolded before their eyes made even the worst nightmare seems more preferable. Millions of Siren in the middle of construction and repair, their demonic roar reverberated in the atmosphere every time a new batch is completed and ready for battle. This facility is just one big Siren assembly line.

The elevator then stopped at what seemed to be the control center. Still greatly dumbfounded, Commander Iris approached the terminal and skimmed through all the data inside, looking for anything resembling an answer or at least an explanation. All she got, however, was even more question.

"System Log 256? Testing ground? Mass Emergence? None of this make any sense!" But as she did so, the log she was viewing was suddenly overwritten when a new directive was issued.

SysLog Id 256 Logging interrupted. Abnormal data detected. Log overwritten.

SysLog Id 257 Reset all tactical modules, Player WHITE has entered the bo-

SysLog Id 258 Delete all tactical modules, Factor Outsider has interfered with the core system. DEBUG request cancelled, initiating termination of simulation.

The display on the screen broke up in a disorder and incorrigible fashion. Following the initiation of termination, the Siren assembly line got shut down, the facility after a big tremor began to collapse, then all data on the terminal was deleted one by one. Without any time to waste, Commander Iris immediately downloaded the data into her Rigs, hoping to salvage whatever she can.

"Milady, we need to get out of here!" Hood shouted.

"Almost done!"

"Milady!"

* * *

"Milady." Hearing someone called for her, Commander Iris snapped back to reality and saw Belfast standing next to her.

"Is something the matter, Milady? You look rather pale."

"Ah, I was just really deep in thought. Nothing to worry about, really." Commander Iris quickly changed the subject and placed the documents aside to stretch her shoulders.

"I'm glad to hear that nothing is of too much concern. You must be tired, how about a cup of lemon tea to help you revitalize."

"My, you sure you didn't just read my mind, Lady Belfast?"

"Being aware of my mistress's intentions is the Royal Maid Corp's first and most important teaching, after all." Their conversation was then interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Sorry, I saw the door open and wasn't sure if I should just come in or not." It was Commander Valban. So it's already time for their meeting then.

"Sir Valban, your timing is impeccable. Lady Belfast, some tea for our guest, please."

"I'll take you up on that offer then." Commander Valban then sat down on the opposite couch and received his cup of tea. With only the two of them left, Commander Valban was the first to strike the conversation.

"I was rather surprised when you suddenly called yesterday. Normally you'd either send an envoy of a pigeon carrying a letter even when technology is at your disposal."

"Think of it as my personal preference. Now, as for why I called for an urgent meeting." From the pocket inside her vest, she took out a small envelope and passed it to Commander Valban. When the latter looked inside, it was a small data chip, more specifically a data chip containing the combat log.

"Sir Valban, what if I told you, we can intercept the Siren Emergence, and maybe even control them?"

Before the crisis which threaten her land and people, the holy maiden has dabbled upon the grimoire of dark sorcery.


	13. Chapter 11,5

**Holy hecker, nearly a month for an update and it's an extra chapter.**

 **-pitchfork intensifies-**

* * *

 **Chapter 11.5: Queen of Hatred**

* * *

One morning, Ironblood Naval Base.

As the sound of her heels on the cement floor resounded throughout the quiet hallway, Graf Zeppelin made her way to the Commander Office as per his summon. Like always, she wears a stoic, almost emotionless expression on her face. Her red crimson eyes seem as if they stare with disdain into the soul of others. But the longer one gazes at her, the more they are captivated by her perturbed beauty.

When the sun from outside shone onto her through the window, Zeppelin simply pulled her peaked cap down and continued walking.

" _A summon from Herr Kommandant, what could it be I wonder. Tirpitz is currently on commission, but Sir Niimi is still on secretary duty so it can't be that."_ As she wondered, Zeppelin had already arrived at the Commander Office. Stopping before the door, instead of announcing her arrival she just turned the doorknob and entered.

"Oh, you're here. Right on time, I was just about to finish up." Sitting behind his desk, Commander Burai reorganized the stack of documents before putting them back inside the envelope. Next to him, there were already several similar envelopes, orderly organized and compiled into a single file case.

"I take it that you didn't summon me to do paperwork." Closing the door behind her, Zeppelin walked toward him.

"Ah, no need to worry about that. At least for the next month or two, there won't be any document that needs dealing with."

"There's something I want to discuss with you. But in that meantime," opening the drawer to his right with a key, Commander Burai took out a large wooden chessboard.

"How about a game?"

Tilting her head slightly to one side, Zeppelin was still unclear on what Commander Burai's intention was, though if it's a discussion that he wanted then it can't be anything trivial. She decided to go along with the flow for now and sat down on the couch with her legs crossed.

Being on the white side, Commander Burai then made his first move with a Pawn. Immediately running simulation in her mind on how the move just now could affect the entire match, Zeppelin considered all the possibilities before also moving one of her Pawns. At first, the two played the game in silence with Zeppelin occasionally glancing at the file case on the table.

The quota for an entire two months or so of official documents, finished in the span of a few days. While it is nothing new with an Ironblood being borderline obsessed with their work, this is already crossing into the realm of workaholic. Shifting her gaze back to the board, Zeppelin picked up a Bishop and stared at it intently.

In chess, a Bishop's relative value is worth three Pawns, same as a Knight and two points lower than a Rook. But unlike a Rook, a Bishop can be released onto the field very early on much like a Knight while also capable of influencing both wings of the board, something a Knight cannot, resulting in them being used extensively by experienced players. However, because of their strategic value, it would also be true to say the Bishop is being worked off like a workhorse, just like a certain someone that she knows.

"Is the one who gives you your missions truly a being worthy of your devotion and efforts?" taking away a white Knight with her Bishop, Zeppelin posed a sudden question. But Commander Burai was unfazed as he continued the game and answered.

"For a soldier, there's no greater joy and honor than to serve one's country. Even now, that belief of mine still stand. However, I'm inclined to say no." not even an ounce of hesitation could be sensed in his answer. Doesn't matter if he's an Armada, the one and only of Ironblood, this kind of topic is a taboo and even the slightest mention is enough to be branded a traitor. Yet he was serious, dead serious.

"Opportunists seeking to make the most profit for themselves out of this war, incompetent fools who rose in ranks through bribery only to indulge themselves in folly under the army's name. The way Central is right now, winning this war is no longer something of the near future and who knows how much longer we have left."

"It's rather unlike you to be so restless, Kommandant. Is it perhaps about the new Siren, Tester Beta?"

"That is only a small fraction. What I'm about to tell you, is a future that already happened." Recalling about the events in the Mirror Sea, Commander Burai began disclosing the information that he himself had ordered to keep classified to Zeppelin.

"After Protocol: Zerstorung wiped out the ambush Siren fleet and Tirpitz and I got sucked into the whirlpool, what we encountered was more than just Tester Beta…"

A world where possibly the entire human race had fallen under the Siren's reign. In that world the proud and mighty Ironblood became nothing more than mere fodder and expandable in a grander scheme of things that the Siren was planning. All the conflicts, bloodshed and losses that we've suffered and inflicted onto others, everything was just another dot in this mad experiment of theirs. In that world, everything is dictated and controlled by some higher being, with the Sirens as their eyes and ears.

However, like a streak of lightning tearing through the darkness of the storm, hope yet existed. Their fateful encounter with Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin of the other world, the intel they've obtained from them, and the last words that Tirpitz entrusted to her other self.

" _Find our sister. She is the key to all this."_

'Our sister', referring to the Goddess, Bismarck. While it is still unclear just what kind of role she plays in this battle deciding the fate of mankind, it is impossible to recall and transfer her to this base, not with just Commander Burai's power and authority alone, and especially not when she is still felling Ironblood's opposition everywhere.

"For the time being, we can't do anything about the Goddess. After all, she's still giving her best for the ideal of Ironblood so I wanted to respect her wish. However, that doesn't mean we're going to just sit by idly either for time is no longer a luxury we can afford."

"Then what is your plan and what do you required of me, Kommandant?" seeming to have realized the meaning that his word carried, Zeppelin asked.

"First and foremost, the Azur Lane. As mentioned, in the future battle with the Siren the Goddess will be the center piece to all this, the King. To anticipate for her arrival, before then we shall get rid of all obstacles and pave a clear path for her. Simply put, the Azur Lane must disappear."

"Then next on the agenda, a Coup d'Etat on Central." As he said that, Commander Burai moved his Queen piece and checkmated Zeppelin.

"If that other world truly is the same as ours, then one of the reason why Ironblood fell so easily lies in the nation itself, in Central."

"I've sworn my allegiance and loyalty to Ironblood, and I will not stand by to watch those parasites devour it from the inside out then get thrown aside when it had served its purpose."

"And to that end, I want you to become my Queen. Become my strongest asset yet, lend me your power to trample and eliminate everything that dares stand in my way." Standing up completely while raising his clenched fist, Commander Burai finished his speech. Even after listening up to this point, listening to a discussion of a scale beyond even her wildest imagination, Zeppelin retained her stoic expression.

"So this is what you wished for, to bare your fangs toward the entire world." Suddenly, her lips curved into a grin as she also stood up.

"Hehehe, very well then. As per your order, I, Graf Zeppelin shall devote my entire being to your ideal. However…" Also standing up, Zeppelin placed both her hands on his face and brought it closer to her. The grin on her face by now had turned into a wide smile full of malice.

"I could be careless about the Goddess leading us to victory or she becoming the King in this game against the Siren. For me to be a Queen, you shall become a King worthy of my service. Continue to bare your fangs toward the world, see to it that everything either bend to your will or be engulfed in the flame of destruction." Their conversation was then interrupted by the knocking on the door. Zeppelin then let go of him then spun on her heel and left. Outside the door, Z46 was looking for her for it's about time for their expedition. But before she closed the door behind her, Zeppelin looked over her shoulder and said,

"The day when the world becomes our enemy and we become its worst nightmare, I look forward to that day, Herr Kommandant.

 _The outcome of big conflicts is decided by iron and blood, not by mere words and negotiations. To realize one's ambition, blood must be shed. Yes, even if that is the blood of our kin._

* * *

 **So from this chapter onward I'll be using Herr Kommandant/simply Kommandant because simply Commander doesn't feel German enough. See y'all next update and hopefully it's not another month until then**

 **-shiver-**


	14. Chapter 12

**well, guess I just set my own new record for the longest time since an update**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Turmoil from deep below**

* * *

Snow.

As the season transitioned into winter, new changes were also brought about to the scenery around the naval base. Under the grey cloudy sky, the snow continued to fall. Save for the facilities that are kept warm by internal heating system, soon it will be just snow as far as the eye can see.

"Everything is okay here, Ms Tirpitz."

"Got it. That should take care of every facility on the list, let's head back." With the snowfall showing no sign of ceasing soon, Tirpitz along with Z23 was in charge of checking the internal heating system, making sure that they are working properly. After the fuel station which was the last on the list, the duo left the building and returned to where the others were.

" _Snow…It sure brings back memories although they aren't necessary the good kind."_ Looking up the sky as a snowflake landed in her palm, Tirpitz was reminded of her time in the far north. Strange, this time instead of the biting cold and solitude, she felt an unusual eagerness gazing at this white curtain of nature.

Just like them, as the snow kept piling higher and higher all available personnel in their winter uniform have been mobilized to clear off the snow along the passage and around the buildings. But, using that as an excuse some of the Ship Girls instead engaged in a friendly snowball fight. At first they were just fooling around but at some point Deutschland suddenly joined in and declared her the commander. It was also from this point onward that the snowball fight escalated from 'fooling around' to 'total chaos'.

"The blizzard biting into one's flesh, the echoes of grief and woe, the white death which buries everything under the snow, both allies and enemies alike…So this is the infamous Winter War that scarred even the North Union..." watching from the sideline while playing with a snowball in her hand, Z46 cited a poem describing the carnage before her.

"Hey, all of you! Just because you got the permission doesn't mean you can just go overboard!" the moment she got back and saw this mess, Z23 immediately tried to rein in this rowdy bunch to little avail, as per usual. Because the snow only come and stay for a few months, and no time like now to enjoy something, Commander Burai had deliberately turned a blind eye on his subordinates just wanting to have fun.

"That should do it for now." With his shovel stabbed into the ground, Commander Burai was feeling satisfied at the huge pile of snow that he had just cleared off the passage.

"Kommandant, should this be enough?" as he was about to continue, a girl with two giant mechanical arms called out from behind. Commander Burai turned around, and instead of a shovel the girl was pushing and carrying a giant pile of snow with those two mechanical arms.

"Ah, that should be enough, Graf Spee." Admiral Graf Spee, she was the newest addition to the KMS Grand Fleet, along with one other who is currently out on expedition.

Out of all Ship Girls of Ironblood, Graf Spee was sort of an odd case or so Commander Burai deened. Third ship of the Deutschland-class Heavy Cruiser, ever since deployment she had always sailed alone and her service record consisted of only merchant convoy raid duty. While logistic is of course an essential part of warfare, for one of the Deutschland-class, nicknamed 'pocket battleship' by the Royal Navy to be doing only convoy raid is such a waste of potential, he thought. Even during the decisive battle against the Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion, she was not recalled.

Then about two weeks back, Central suddenly transferred her here along with one other. Most definitely because they felt the need to strengthen this base even more should something like Divergent Chessboard strike again. But the thing about Graf Spee that was of bigger concern to him, was her Rigs or more specifically, the tail.

A Rigs is formed by two main parts, the plethora of cannon turrets, anti-air stations and torpedo pods comprised the armament system, which are all connected to a single central module that housed the Rigs' onboard computer. When authorization is granted, a link will be established between a Ship Girl's Wisdom Cube and the onboard computer, granting them versatility that is limited only by their ingenuity. Also, through said link all information perceived by Ship Girl off-combat and data installed and stored inside the Rigs can be shared and brought up at any time, greatly increasing combat effectiveness.

Because their nation incorporated Siren technology heavily into their design, the Rigs of Ironblood's Ship Girls ended up resembling a Siren in some way with the giant maws and tail, or on the more extreme case, refer to Graf Zeppelin's Rigs. Even then, the Rigs are entirely separable whereas for Graf Spee, the tail is attached to her instead of a central module and beneath all that armor, the tail actually looks biological and not mechanical.

"So where should I put them, Kommandant?" as Commander Burai was somewhat deep in his own thought, Graf Spee asked which snapped him back to his sense.

"More snow should be piling up soon, so for now just put them-" then before he could finish his sentence, a snowball came flying, hitting him and knocked his hat down. From that scene alone, all Ship Girls both those that were taking part in the snowball fight and those that were clearing off the snow nearby, became dead silent like statues.

Without saying a word, Commander Burai picked up his hat and brushed the snow off. Then as he put it back on and did a 180 turn, his eyes seemed to give off a faint glow.

"What did we talk about not going overboard?!" with his shovel, he plowed into the air large masses of snow toward the rowdy bunch that was the root of all this. Well, they had what was coming, thought Z23 as she simply stepped aside and let Commander Burai mete out their punishment.

"Tactical retreat! Everyone, scatter!"

"Hahaha! You lowly animal finally decided you want to have a taste of my might, huh!" having invoked his wrath, the Ship Girls were frantically trying to run away while Deutschland was just being her usual self, prideful and arrogant or simply just too headstrong to accept backing down.

"None of you are getting away, get over here!"

"So…put the snow over where you are then, Kommandant?" because she still hasn't got her answer regarding where to put the snow pile in her hands yet, Graf Spee just went with that last bit from his shout and followed his example.

At that moment, the event which unfolded could only be described as an avalanche. With just a small movement of her wrist, the giant pile of snow was thrown up high, airborne for a few seconds before coming back down. During then, Commander Burai was somehow locked in a tussle of strength with Deutschland and by the time they looked up, it was already too late.

"Oh scheisse." Was all they could muttered, before being buried under said pile of snow.

"Just what the hell are you all doing? You're supposed to stop them, and look at you now." With an annoyed expression, Admiral Hipper dug out the two idiots that were buried underneath the snow while sighing constantly.

"Let this be a lesson for you two, next time I'll leave both of you to freeze to death, you hear?" And once again, Admiral Hipper was acting more superior-like than the actual superior himself. Standing not too far from there, Tirpitz could only pass all this off with a wry smile.

Since the last major conflict or any conflict at all in general, it's already been two months. Two whole months, and not even a single battle between the Azur Lane and the Red Axis save for the usual logistic and convoy raid. Two whole months, and not even a single Siren Emergence. The vast blue sea was shrouded in a terrifying kind of silence.

It could be that the Azur Lane is also in the same state as them, with the top brass still reviewing the combat reports and the troops recovering from the last battle, or preparing for something big that is known only among themselves. But if even the Sirens are showing no movement at all, then this is nothing short of a bad foreboding, a sight of omen.

Always keep your head cool and your wit about you, but this sudden truce is truly nerve-wrecking. It's easier to find those willing to throw themselves into the fray than those dare braving the pain and wait.

As Tirpitz was staring off into the distance, she caught sight of the fleet returning from expedition and quickly ran toward Commander Burai to inform him.

"Kommandant, the fleet on expedition has returned."

"Then let's go welcome them back then get inside. Staying out here under this snow won't do us any good."

* * *

Dockyard Caesar.

"Greeting, Kommandant! Ironblood Fleet participating in the joined mock battle with the Sakura Empire has returned! The result was nothing short of satisfactory, sir!" Flagship of the fleet, Scharnhorst stepped forward and gave her report with a salute.

"Excellent work. I await your report, Scharnhorst."

"Sir!" As the returned fleet proceeded inside, Commander Burai then walked toward the last and newest member to the KMS Grand Fleet who was drying her hair with a towel. Short pink hair adorned with two triangular hairclips, a strange single-sleeved hooded jacket over her one-piece blue swinsuit, written on the side of her right thigh was her designation 'U-81' and a Rigs which looks more like a Diver Propulsion Vehicle if anything.

Seeing her still drenched even after wiping with a towel, he quickly took off his coat. Resilient to extreme temperature the Ship Girls and Armada may be, as per his own words 'just because you can take it doesn't mean you should'.

"So, had your fill of fun?" he asked, putting the coat on for her.

"Yes and already craving for more, Kommandant! The folks at Sakura Empire sure know their stuff about submarine warfare but, I still gave them a hard time trying to find me." The girl, U-81 exclaimed with a wide grin, making a V sign with her hand.

"Really now? Must have been quite a frustration for them then!"

"Heheh, you bet it was!"

Submarine – a class of watercraft capable of operating independently underwater for extended period of time. Despite possessing the least amount out of all nations, the Ironblood is the most well-known for their use of Submarine. Their history of Submarine warfare dates back to the first World War, where they're used extensively. However, with the technology of back then the Submarines were much too fragile and slow, even a lightly armed merchant ship can outgun them.

Even then, Submarines remained and became a staple in Ironblood Navy, employing guerilla tactics on freighters, tankers and unexpected merchant ships. Then, during the interval of the two World Wars when the Wisdom Cube appeared, Submarine once again became a force to be reckoned with. One again, the sea rage with great tides and this time, from deep below.

"Oh? All done already? Right on time, then." When the group returned inside, an enticing smell immediately assaulted their nostrils as Prinz Eugen and Leipzig brought the hot cocoa.

"Oy Eugen, where were you the entire time we were shoveling snow?" Recalling the absence of her sister, Admiral Hipper shouted.

"Well, when it's cold I'm not really an outdoor type and since nothing beats a cup of hot cocoa in a day like this, I decided to stay inside. Even Leipzig is here with me." Admiral Hipper then glanced at Leipzig behind Eugen, who was slightly tearing up. With just a glance, she could tell that this girl was coerced into this by her sister.

"And please don't call me a slacker, for someone else here's already doing just that." Following the direction of where her index finger was pointing, Admiral Hipper's gaze stopped at Graf Zeppelin who was also absented and is nonchalantly sipping on her cup of hot cocoa.

"The snowflake slowly descending from the sky…the vantage-point-less flat ground…I hate them all."

"Who are you calling 'flat'!? What the hell is this fleet even?!" ignoring her sister overreaction, Prinz Eugen began pouring the hot cocoa out for everyone. As if the smell wasn't stimulating enough, with just a small sip they felt a new energy spreading to every fiber of their body. The bitterness of freshly brewed cocoa warding off the tiredness and the temperature warming their body up after cleaning the snow outside, everything simply compliments each other in the most natural way.

Enjoying their cocoa with a dash of whipped cream which accentuated the taste even more, the girls engaged in small conversations and chatters. Whereas Commander Burai could be seen occasionally glancing over Graf Spee direction for he was curious as to how she handles the daily live things like holding a cup with those two giant mechanical arms.

Much to his surprise, she's actually quite skilled at it. Exerting just enough force on her thumb and index finger, Graf Spee brought the cup to her mouth without any difficulty at all. She did mention that the mechanical arms are completely separable, it just became a habit of sort to constantly have them on because she used to sortie alone and a lot.

But it was what came next that surprised him the most. After drinking an entire cup of hot cocoa in one go, the foam of the whipped cream was left all over and formed a circle around Graf Spee's mouth. Seeing that, Deutschland immediately took out a handkerchief to wipe them off. Despite the constant grunting that she spouted, it was clear that Deutschland was being rather doting toward and taking care of Graf Spee. Quite a rare sight indeed considering her usual haughty and arrogant attitude.

" _They are sister ships of the same class, but I guess it's different how each siblings express their affection toward each other."_ As Commander Burai was thinking about it, his thought was interrupted by the alarm going off. And not just any alarm, a Siren Emergence at that.

"Finally, some action!" the first cry came from Scharnhorst, full of enthusiasm. Following her example, the other Ship Girls also stood up in excitement as their gazes all focused on Commander Burai. Leaning his head back to finish whatever's left inside his cup, Commander Burai then slammed it down and gave the order.

"All ships, prepare to sortie! Heavy Cruisers and Zeppelin on me, we will go in fast to deliver the first blow and wrest the initiative from them. Light Cruisers and Destroyers, form two additional fleets and have one on standby, we shall not repeat the same mistake from back then. Scharnhorst, Gneisenau and Tirpitz, I want anything and everything that is identified as enemy riddled with holes. U-81, until the firefight broke out stay hidden and strike when they least expected. Today we'll fight enough for two-month worth!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The order had been issued, both commander and troopers alike are eager to finally be able to head into battle once again as they quickly proceeded to their stations. Be it after obtaining the form of human or forsaking one's own humanity to become something even more, one thing remains the same. That is, the only place and way for these soldiers to prove their worth for Father Land's sake is the battlefield, where they shall fan up the flame of destruction.

Just like usual, once Commander Burai had stepped onto the central platform, six container units emerged from under the floor, sprouted several mechanical limbs and began assembling his Rigs. But compared to two months ago, his Rigs had received a major, if not complete overhaul.

After the battle with Tester Beta, his Rigs, the Sieger was heavily damaged and most of the components were ejected on the way back. Per usual procedure, the Rigs were sent back to Central for major repair and improvement. But the one in charge of matters regarding Armada-class equipment, Chief Vicker already had something different in mind, namely the two memory chips which he obtained from Commander Burai. With the data and combat log with Tester Beta, he had rebuilt the Sieger from the ground up, a war machine that can triumph over even the monarch of the deep sea.

Armada-class Heavy Cruiser configuration, codename 'Kaiser'. Armament system:

+4 Triple 283mm SK C/28 turrets, two shoulder mounted, two hip mounted.

+6 Twin 37mm AA SK C/30.

+2 Anti-Torpedo Siren Claws, integrated with Anti-Cruiser blaster.

"Kommandant of Ironblood Navy, Burai Van Streiter, depart!"

 _From that day onward, the undisputed champion was no more._

 _Only a man who donned the mantle of King._

* * *

 **the new PR ships are just simply beautiful especially Georgia and Friedrich der Grosse. Beautiful I tell you what**


	15. Chapter 13

**When Bismarck is finally released and you managed to witness her in all her glory on the first day**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Tainted crown**

* * *

Sector 8-4, Deep Sea territory.

Having departed as soon as a Siren sighting was reported by the scouting party, the Ironblood fleet led by Commander Burai is already fast approaching on the destination, and from afar they could see the Sakura Empire fleet. However, something still felt amiss.

Normally, their radar and sonar would've picked up something by now, yet even after entering the 500m range everything remained quiet, too quiet for their liking. Thinking that the Siren might have deployed some advanced camouflage technology that they are not aware of, Commander Burai signaled the fleet to switch formation while also have Graf Zeppelin send out the scouting planes.

Then, the moment they approached the 100m range, everything became apparent. The lingering smell of gunpowder and burning fuel, half-submerged metal wreckages riddled with bullet holes, shot down fighters drifting aimlessly to wherever the wave takes them. An entire fleet of Siren…completely annihilated.

"By the nine worlds…" one of the Ship Girls uttered. Such reaction was understandable after witnessing such scale of destruction. Taking a few steps forward, Commander Burai picked up a shot down fighter with the mechanical claw and examined it.

"Model SB2C Helldiver. Just as I thought, it's the Azur Lane." Which then begs the question, how?

Even with thorough preparation and carefully devised tactics it would still take at least a combined fleet of Battleships and Carriers just hammering the Siren from afar relentlessly to be able to pull this off. From a strategic standpoint, such tactic is a huge waste of resource and completely overshadowed whatever gain in the end. Hypothetically speaking that is exactly what they did, it'd still be impossible to mobilize such large troop without raising the suspicion of the scouting party.

Setting up an ambush is also out of the question. Even after all these years of dabbling into the limitless potential of the Wisdom Cube, mankind was still unable to reliably predict a Siren Emergence. The only countermeasure was the Emergence Radar, which is only viable when they have already appeared.

Crushing the Helldiver into dust, Commander Burai gave his order.

"All fleets, spread out and conduct an area sweep. With this many Siren wreckages around, some bound to retain their Cores that we can use to figure out what exactly transpired here." On his order, both the vanguard and the fleets on standby then scattered and started examining the Siren wreckages.

All the wreckages were riddled with at least a dozen bullet holes, each punctured all the way to the internal compartment and measuring 16 inches in diameter, so the ammunition type used must be AP. The only ships in the world that could mount such monstrous caliber were those of the Big Seven.

Then, after taking a closer look they realized that the shot placements were intentional. They were carefully aimed so that after piercing the outer armor, they will deal direct damage to the important internal compartment such as ammunition storage, fire control sector or even the Core.

While the internal layout of each Siren type is nothing strange to both the Azur Lane and Red Axis, such feat of accuracy and precision and the midst of battle no less, only two were capable of but neither fit the current criteria.

But, what if instead of individual's skill, the Azur Lane had discovered a way to temporarily immobilize the Siren just like how the Red Axis did with their EMP shells? While the method used is probably different, that certainly is a possibility. As he was deep in his train of thought, Commander Burai received a radio call from Commander Kasai.

"Anything on your side?" he asked.

"Nothing much, but our Submarines managed to salvage a few Cores that aren't as badly damaged from the sunk Carrier-class. Perhaps we can attempt to recover them and salvage the information inside.

"Alright. The Ironblood will continue the search for a bit longer. For the time being, we must widen the patrol range and also increase the number of scouting party."

"Acknowledged. Then the Sakura Empire will be taking our leave first."

* * *

After the Sakura Empire had left, the Ironblood continued their search for about another 30 minutes before returning. As expected, beside the two sunk Carrier-class the rest of the dead Sirens all had their Cores destroyed with a clean shot. Luckily, however, among whatever they managed to salvage there was one of their own scouting plane with the black box still somewhat intact.

Returning to the base, the scouting plane was immediately brought to the lab for recovery. Thankfully, the black box wasn't as badly damaged as it looks so any information stored inside should still be safe. At the very least, this trip of theirs wasn't for naught.

Separating the black box from the wreck, it was then brought to the lecture hall as the data inside was transferred to the projector. Displayed on the screen was as series of images taken when the plane was flying over the area.

The few first were of nothing significant, then starting from the image taken right around the time the Siren Emergence was reported, things took a sudden change.

Around 2 minutes since reported, multiple ships were spotted fast approaching the area.

3 minutes 41 seconds, a clear visual confirmation on their flag and crest, a combined fleet of the Azur Lane.

5 minutes 29 seconds, multiple mines and depth charges were deployed right on where the Siren would be emerging from.

7 minutes, larger Sirens could be seen emerging to the surface where the 16-inch main batteries of the Big Seven were waiting for them.

7 minutes 5 seconds, the plane must have been shot down around this time for the last image taken was extremely blurry to the point of being impossible to make out any detail at all.

However, one thing became clear, through method unknown the Azur Lane had found a way to intercept the Siren before they even appeared.

* * *

A few weeks later, Northern Union's water.

Docking at the dockyard of the Northern Union was an entire convoy worth of supply. From their flag and those on escort duty, one could tell that said convoy was delivered from the Royal Navy.

"Well then, this batch of goods specially delivered by the Queen, have been delivered to your country." Standing at the very front of the Royal Navy escort fleet while conversing with the representative of the Northern Union was the Chief Maid Belfast, a fair lady with long silver hair done in French braid fashion.

"A follow-up fleet will also arrive later today. Please be prepared for them."

"Many thanks to your country for the support and supplies. This will be another powerful tool for us to fight the Red Axis."

"Please relay to Her Majesty my best regard. May the dawn shine brightly upon you."

"Then, we look forward to your country's performance. God save the Queen."

After both sides had exchanged their bow and smile of courtesy, Aurora the Northern Union's representative then returned to directing the supply convoy inside. With their duty here completed, the Royal Navy fleet then proceeded to returning home.

With Belfast leading the group, the three in the back Norfolk, Musketeer and Matchless were holding a small conversation while still keeping watch of their surroundings, whereas Sheffield, the girl with short grey hair covering one of her eye was being unusually quiet.

"Is something the matter, Sheffield?" when Belfast asked, Sheffield answered with a low tone.

"The smile of that lady just now…did not come from her heart. The people of the Northern Union…cannot be trusted completely."

"You worry too much. Now that everybody's joined together in an alliance, we need to trust and take care of each other."

"Being a member of the Royal navy, serving the Queen and believing in Lady Iris's decisions are a maid's duty." Seeing the worry of her colleague, Belfast quickly reassured.

"Right…Hopefully it's just me worrying too much." Feeling that her conduct just now was unbecoming, Sheffield then shook her head to chase all those thoughts out of her head.

Continuing their advance a bit further, Sheffield then became alerted for something just came up on her radar.

"Unknown Siren fleet ahead, approaching at high speed."

"Ugh, it's just as Lady Iris had predicted." Norfolk groaned as the five of them got into battle ready state.

"Alright everyone, just like we had strategize beforehand, let's show them the elegance of the Maid Corps!"

"God save the Queen!"

Based on their reaction and words, it seems they knew this ambush was coming, although the method in question is still unknown for the time being. However, if the Siren had appeared then it won't be long until the Red Axis come marching on their position so prolonging this fight is anything but desirable.

So with that in mind, the Royal Navy escort fleet then engaged the approaching Siren on Belfast's command. Utilizing their mobility and smaller fleet size, they split into two groups and intercepted the Siren with a pincer attack. Carefully aiming their shots, first they took out the Siren's vanguard consisted of mostly Destroyer-class.

Hammering the enemy from two sides simultaneously, then quickly moving on to the next target after making sure the last one was dead, deploying smokescreen to break away from their pursuer only to deliver a surprise attack.

Then against the larger Sirens the AP shells which easily pierced the smaller ones' armor proved to be not as effective. But no obstacles are too tough for the Maid Corps to clean out of the way. Switching to HE shells, they aimed for the gun turrets of the Siren to take away their ability to retaliate. One group will then deploy their smokescreen and acted as the diversion for the other to launch their torpedo salvo.

Enemy are trash that must be get rid of, to pave the path clear for their master, such is the fighting style of the Royal Maid Corps.

"That seems to be the last of the enemy. Good work, everyone." Confirming that all the hostiles in the immediate vicinity had been neutralized, Belfast elegantly dusted off her skirt.

"Whew, thanks to Lady Iris the Siren didn't even stand a chance even with an ambush." As Norfolk, Musketeer and Matchless were celebrating over their small victory, Sheffield's expression became grim when an emergency telegram came from the HQ.

"Looks like we will be taking the long road home…"

* * *

20 minutes earlier, about three sectors away.

Having intercepted two signals prior to the Siren Emergence, the Royal Navy main fleet had arrived in the area in advance for preparation. Apparently, the Siren had decided to change strategy and deploy multiple fleets on different locations after the surprise and total annihilation of last time.

However, this time the element of surprise was no longer with them, or so it seems. The supply convoy that as supposed to arrive earlier along with the Eagle Union never came and just as they were about to make a temporary retreat to reassert the situation, out of nowhere came the Ironblood.

"Honestly, while I've already expect you gentlemen to catch wind of this sooner or later, I did not expect it to be this soon. Nosy man will never be popular with the ladies, you know." From the backline, Commander Iris heaved a long sigh.

"Save me all the idle and nonsensical chitchat. At it appears, you lot seem to have discovered a way to reliably predict a Siren Emergence, which proved to be quite a nuisance. So I'm going to make this quick, hand that technology over." With an adamant tone, Commander Burai stated his demand.

"And if I refuse?"

"You do not have a choice. You will hand it over, one way or another!" with that as the cue, both sides then simultaneously opened fire on the other. As the fleet scattered to dodge the incoming volley, Commander Burai immediately took point with the vanguard and signaled for the two fleets on standby to coordinate their attack together.

As gunfire reverberated in the air and cannon rounds flew overhead, the water of Northern region was dyed in the crimson fire of conflict.

Coming up on a giant iceberg, from afar Commander Burai had the vanguard opened fire on it with HE shells. The tip exploded into large chunks and fell down whereas the smaller pieces had evaporated from the heat into a natural smokescreen of steam.

It doesn't take a genius to know that the enemy will use that to cover their advance, so Commander Iris with her main batteries trained on the spot released a barrage as multiple water pillars erupted into the air then fell back down.

Suddenly, from the two opposite sides of the iceberg, Prinz Eugen and Admiral Hipper, Deutschland and Admiral Graf Spee came charging and retaliated with their own barrage. So the smokescreen itself was a bait. However, Commander Iris did not even bother to dodge. Boasting the highest armor rating a Battleship may be, it's only normal to avoid any damage possible.

"Falter not, O Mistress." With a simple gesture like dusting off her cape, from the right Duke of York then stepped in as her armor completely absorbed the impact of the attacks.

"Such consideration of thou, Duke of York." With a gentle smile, Commander Iris expressed her thank toward Duke of York as her cannons continued to focus on where the previous barrage had just landed. A premonition she must have had, and right on the mark it proved to be.

As the smokescreen cleared away, the silhouette of the Kaiser could be seen standing tall amidst the shattered iceberg, completely unscathed. As the three shields rotating around him dissipated, the barrels of his hip-mounted turrets began glowing a bright blue light, the same blue light that in the past had sealed the fate of an entire Siren fleet.

"All ships, evasive maneuver!" had Commander Iris's decision been made even just a heartbeat later, the situation would've taken a turn for the worse for the Royal Navy. Immediately after the Royal Navy had scattered on her command, four AP shells were discharged from the 283mm barrels while leaving behind traces of blue energy. The shells, while missing their intended target entirely, had managed to display the destruction they're capable of by boring a giant hole on the iceberg standing in their path.

"This will be your last warning. Hand over that technology or face the same consequence." Stating his demand clear one more time, Commander Burai prepared for the encore.

"So once again, you continued to delve further into the enticing and heretical power of the enemy. For all these years I've been treating you as a gentleman despite the fact we stand on fight on two opposing fronts, it seems that will have to end today." After glancing at the destruction left in their quake with a melancholic look, as Commander Iris shifted her gaze back to the man before her that melancholy was replaced with pure wrath.

"Burai Van Streiter of the Ironblood, I hereby announce you as the enemy of humanity. For that, you shall face your rightful judgement." As if orchestrated by a higher being, the moment Commander Iris finished her sentence the second Siren fleet then emerged from beneath all at once.

At first, they roared and charged at both the Ironblood and the Royal Navy, then came to a sudden stop. From Commander Iris or more precisely, from her Wisdom Cube a strange signal was mass-broadcasted on every channel in the vicinity. It caused a massive disturbance as both their radio and radar went completely haywire. But the matter of bigger concern was the Siren.

Completely ignoring those of the Royal Navy, they shifted their attention only on the Ironblood and plunged at them.

"For a demon such as you, being torn asunder by your own kind is the only fitting judgement."

 _One who delved in the heretical strength for the sake of one's ideal and nation,_

 _One who dabbled in sorcery, also for the same purpose._

" _He who your enemy worshipped is false",_

 _However, opposing Justice has never been Evil, only a different Justice._


	16. Chapter 14

**Finally, I am back on track with the update schedule**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Strong and the Ignorant**

* * *

"My my my, now this is rather unexpected."

"What is it, Observer?"

"The readings of this particular simulation…doesn't match with any of its kind."

"None at all? Could it be another Anomaly that appeared?"

"Yes and no. The numbers have exceeded every established threshold and the scale is just too big to be an Anomaly or two. In short, the simulation has veered toward an entirely different direction."

"As ridiculous and impossible as that may sound, after that data log from Subsystem 256, this might just be the real deal."

"So what do you intend to do, Tester?"

"What else, give them a little stimulation of course."

SysLogId652 Testing Protocol initiated, deploying Purifier.

* * *

Northern Union's water.

Being caught in the center of the unexpected crossfire that is the Sirens and the Royal Navy controlling them, the Ironblood's vanguard is currently in a tight spot with not much space to maneuver and their radar temporarily disabled.

"Main fleet, simultaneous discharge on my coordinate in 5! Fleet Bruno and Caesar, apply suppressing fire on the Siren fleets, do not let any of them advance! Vanguard fleet, Arrow Head formation, we're giving them hell the moment the path is clear!" unfazed by the predicament that the vanguard is facing, Commander Burai immediately issued new order to his entire fleet.

Support ability: Overcharge.

Reroute energy to turrets and overcharge barrels/shells with energy respective to current firing mode. Alternate between two modes with each utilize a different shell type.

Siege mode – AP shell, overcharge barrels enable shots fired to over-penetrate three times on medium armor targets, straight firing trajectory.

Shelling mode – EMP shell, overcharge shells that leave behind residual EMP effect, arch firing trajectory.

As the barrels of his shoulder-mounted cannons radiated with the same blue light, Commander Burai then released another barrage, this time into the air. The EMP shells, overcharged to the brim, after traveling in a parabolic pattern then rained down on the Sirens and exploded into multiple EMP explosions, each resonated with the next creating a massive EMP field, paralyzing all enemies caught inside.

Following suit with his attack, from the sky a combined assault from the main fleet then hailed down on the still paralyzed Sirens, under the relentless shelling a large majority of them was taken out in an instant. With the path now cleared of obstacle, they quickly regrouped and once again forging their way forward, throwing themselves into the fray.

"Vanguard fleet, Arrowhead Formation! We're going straight for the Royal Navy!"

* * *

On the other side of the field, Royal Navy main fleet.

"Art thou alright, Mistress?" asked Duke of York then fired another HE volley into the air to disperse the incoming fighters.

"Concern not my condition, Duke of York. This much is nothing." She replied with the usual gentle smile despite panting heavily.

During the Mirror Sea incident, Commander Iris and Hood stumbled upon a facility in charge of assembling new Sirens, which had self-destructed not long after their arrival. Fortunately, before said untimely destruction and suffering the same fate as the facility, Commander Iris managed to salvage whatever data there was inside the control terminal. One of such data, was a peculiar matrix similar to ones found in Wisdom Cubes.

Because a Siren's core is basically a lesser Wisdom Cube, they are not truly sentient like Ship Girls thus are incapable of complex decision-making. As such, they can only operate either through orders or on their basest desire which is to ravage and destroy everything in sight. And the key to the former, was this particular matrix.

After a closer look into other salvaged data files, the matrix is indeed meant for Wisdom Cube. Once installed, the Wisdom Cube will become a medium or a central unit for the matrix. The latter will then proceed to map all Sirens currently its influence into an intricate network through which the one in control can issue order to all units simultaneously and without any delay over long distance, while latency of feedbacks and the like is almost nonexistent.

This must be how the Ironblood of the otherworld were able to control the Sirens, and how the Royal Navy was able to reliably predict a Siren Emergence. Now with this, they too can control the Siren.

Then again, such power was of course deemed heretical for it goes against the Azur Lane's belief and view of natural evolution. There were great protests when it was brought up during a conference meeting with the Eagle Union. At the same time, the fact remains that they're in need of a powerful card to play after the fall of Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion.

So after much considerations and many arguments, it was agreed upon that this power shall be used only for the purpose of retaliating against the Siren, and nothing else. And Commander Iris, refusing to let anyone sully their hand with this heretical power even if it's mean for the greater good, volunteered herself to be the candidate.

But as expected, either the otherworld's Ironblood had received additional upgrades or because it's only her first time, but the matrix was putting a considerable strain on her Wisdom Cube just from the sheer amount of information needed to be processed alone.

Seeing her Commander putting on a tough act despite clearly being in pain, Duke of York could not stand it and spoke up.

"It is for the best thou fall back to recollect thyself, Mistress."

"Nonsense. To lead everyone to victory is the mission entrusted to me by Her Majesty the Queen, and to make sure they all return safely is my duty as the Commander. To even think of retreating to safety when everyone else is still giving it their all, such a shameful act that goes again everything the Royal Navy stand for."

"Then willing thou not entrust unto I this small matter?" ceasing all her attack completely, Duke of York turned to and looked Commander Iris straight in her eyes.

"Shall cometh the day when thou will lead us all to the final victory. Thine effort and determination art undeniable, yet nothing dictates thou must carry everything by thy lonesome self."

"Thou art the Queen's revered knight, Her Majesty's most favored. And also, our Commander. So do what must be done, lead us all to victory and allow us to assist thee with our strength."

Like a water current that appears gentle at first glance but contained an unyielding might deep within, Duke of York's words had awoken Commander Iris from her wrongful viewIndeed, ever since the fall of Iris Libre and Vichiya Dominion, the Azur Lane has been in dire need for a solution, and this power that she brought back from the otherworld, while heretical, might just be what they need to turn the tide of this war back in their favor.

But she was sorely mistaken about one thing and that is to bear the weight alone. No battle is decisive just because of one person, even the mightiest of army is born from the combined strength of the collective not an individual.

Feeling like a fog has been lifted from her mind and her eyes were opened, Commander Iris silently reprimanded her unbecoming conduct while also expressing great joy on her face.

"Yes, you're correct. Please accept both my apology and deepest gratitude, Duke of York."

"It is simply the vassals' duty to lead the astray ruler back on the right path." Just as the two bowed to each other, their conversation was then interrupted by an explosion that was much close by. Holding the sword by the blunt side of the blade, Duke of York then knelt on one knee and passed it to Commander Iris.

"Then I shall depart to take care of this matter at once. Willing not milady bestow unto this blade thy blessing?"

"Very well." Accepting the sword, Commander Iris placed a kiss on the hilt then used it to perform a ceremony much like when the King and Queen knighted their favored subject.

" _By my name, I, Iris 'Eleanor' Mildred, bestow unto thee and this blade, the grace of swan and the might of lion. May thy blade strike forever true, may thee triumph against all evil."_

* * *

Ironblood vanguard fleet.

Plowing through the Siren fleets that were already in shamble, the Ironblood vanguard had reached their last line of defense. While clearly outmatched in number, by making full use of the Wolfpack Formation combined with each individual's own strength, it was the Sirens that were being pressured. Always outnumbered, never outgunned.

"Eugen, incoming barrage, 2 o'clock."

"Heh, piece of cake!"

"Hahahahaha! Die, die, die, all of you lowly worthless cretin should just die!"

"Oy, Deutschland! I told you not to break formation! If you're going to pursue at least give me a heads-up!"

Since Commander Burai was busy with clearing a path forward and keeping their 12 safe, the other four in the pack had taken the liberty and acted independently while still maintaining their formation. And from the fact that the Sirens were being pressured by a fleet of merely five, it was apparent that the Ship Girls are handling the situation very well, if not outstandingly.

Focusing all his cannons to the front, any and all Sirens stupid enough to stand in his way were mowed down relentlessly and without mercy. Heavy Cruiser, while their cannons certainly lack the necessary caliber to pose a big threat to Battleship and Carrier, the AP shells fired from the Kaiser's overcharged cannons possessed unrivaled penetrating capability that no armor can withstand. With a well-placed shot, inflicting critical damage on bigger target wouldn't be too out there.

Then out of left field, a Heavy Cruiser-class charged straight him with abandon. Unfazed by its demonic cry, Commander Burai maintained his speed responded in kind. Raising his two mechanical claws, he stopped the Heavy Cruiser-class dead in its track by lifting it completely out of the water.

The two integrated blasters then started spinning and accelerating, growing hotter and hotter to the point that they easily melted through the Siren's armor. After reaching the inner machinery, the blasters then released all the accumulated heat into a large explosion that destroyed the Siren from the inside.

As he let go of the destroyed wreck and it sunk to the bottom of the sea, the remaining Sirens that were in front of him a moment ago had disappeared completely, only a smokescreen as far as the eyes can see remained. Then from that smokescreen, the Royal Navy escort fleets appeared.

From the left, from the right, multiple torpedo salvos were launched simultaneously. Deploying the countermeasure, the Ironblood vanguard then scattered to evacuate from the blast zone. As the torpedoes exploded, causing water to erupt into geyser, using that chance the first escort fleet led by a silver-haired girl, Sirius, immediately closed the distance and brandished her sword at Commander Burai.

"Don't you dare touch Kommandant." Without anyone noticing, Admiral Graf Spee had appeared and caught the sword with her own mechanical arm. Unable to move, but same goes for her opponent. From behind Sirius, Javelin and Glowworm appeared launching another two torpedo salvos, this time at pointblank. Sirius then fired her cannons and broke free from Graf Spee's grasp.

"Tch." Graf Spee clicked her tongue and braced herself for the impact. However, Commander Burai had stepped in and shielded both of them with his mechanical claws, shrugging off the torpedo salvos with ease. At the same time, he charged up his shoulder-mounted turrets and quickly countered with an EMP barrage.

"Thank you, Kommandant."

"Don't mention it." With the geyser created by the explosions obstructing their view, Commander Burai kept his mechanical arms up as him and Graf Spee fell back to plan on the next move. However, he was mildly surprised that the Royal Navy's escort fleet did not press on with their attack. Then when the geyser died down, he finally understood the reason.

From the white smokescreen, appeared Duke of York. Her movements are graceful yet her presence is one that exudes might and domination, befits of one of the fabled King George V-class Battleship. So they wanted to finish this in one fell swoop, but if that was the case she could have done so from afar instead of advancing this closer.

"Graf Spee, fall back into formation with others and take care of the pests here. I'll be going on ahead."

"Yes sir."

After Graf Spee has regrouped with the other three, Commander Burai then signaled for a combined shelling assault aimed at the Royal Navy escort fleets. The attack caused them to scatter and using that chance, Commander BUrai charged straight for Duke of York with the vanguard fleet quickly reengaged to keep the scattered escort fleets away from him.

Seeing the enemy's Commander charging right at her by himself, Duke of York viewed that as an acceptance of a duel and declared herself.

"Third of the King George V-class Battleship, standing before thee, I am Duke of York! Demon of Ironblood, by Her Majesty the Queen's decree and for the wish of milady, face your rightful judgement and perish!" raising her sword up high, the sword bestowed with a blessing from her mistress, Duke of York brandished it with all her might.

With his mechanical claw, Commander Burai blocked the strike as the two engaged in a clash of strength. With the inherently superior frame of an Armada-class and the upgraded twin reactors for his Rigs, he was able to compete on even ground even against a Battleship in strength.

"Heh, you Royal Navy with your nonsensical knighthood and chivalry. Very well, if a gallant duo is what you want, I'll show you that gallantry is a fallacy!" knocking the sword away, Commander Burai backed out and charged up his cannons. Fully aware of how devastating that attack could be, Duke of York then kept her distance to bait for the shots.

Once the shells had been discharged, she angled her armor and charged forward, using the momentum of both sides to deflect the shells away. Her bold attempt was a success, but as expected of something that can demolish even a giant iceberg, even when angling large dents were left on the point of impact.

"Not only breaking the vow that we all once stood by, you even willingly sold your soul to the Devil in exchange for power! Have you not left a single shed of humanity inside you? How much more blood must be shed before you're satisfied, Demon of Ironblood!" Now that she knows her method is effective, Duke of York began going on the offensive. Transitioning from a charge to moving sideway, she started relentlessly pummeling Commander Burai with barrages of HE.

"That's rich coming from you lot! For the prosperity of Ironblood, I'll seize whatever manner of heretical strength! But make no mistake, I've not stoop so low as to have the enemy do all the dirty work because you yourself refused to have your hands dirty!" spawning and directing his shields, Commander Burai then also move parallel to her and returned fire.

"Silent, Demon! Do not expect mercy from me should you belittle our flag and milady! For our sake, milady would without an ounce of hesitation tainted herself! Her determination and resolve, someone like you can never come close to comprehend!" Agitated by the enemy's words, Duke of York increased the intensity of her attack even more.

"And I have no need for such pointless thing! Doesn't matter how determined and resolved you're, everything remained but a pipe dream without might, and that's the difference between you and me. I paved my own path to power and with power I make my ideal a reality, unlike you lot who remained a lucid dreamer."

As their exchange of both verbal and nonverbal dragged on and their ammo continues to diminish, as the tension rise high the battle had finally entered its climax. After another clash of sword and claw, both sides then backed out and with all their cannons aimed at the opponent, released an all-out, frontal barrage.

But just before their attack collided, a phenomenon that ignores every single law of physics in existence had taken place. The sea surface became ruptured and was thrown into the sky, forming an orb of glowing blue light floating in midair.

From inside the rupture, a giant iceberg then surfaced as the tip tore itself apart, transforming into a nest of sort enveloping the blue glowing orb. Along with the smaller ones that were thrown into the air earlier, they began levitating around the blue glowing orb, like they were protecting something fragile, an egg.

"Ayayaya, I was ordered to come here and spice things up because those other two needed some data. But I didn't expect a singularity this big to appear."

Still greatly dumbfounded by the event that just unfolded before their eyes, both Duke of York and Commander Burai were brought back to their sense by an energetic but somewhat eerie voice as they looked toward the direction where it came from.

From beneath the surface, a pillar of crimson aurora shot up into the sky as a giant whirlpool started forming around. And emerging from the very center where the pillar originated, straddling atop the Rigs which resembled a hammerhead shark, a girl with long white hair with a violet hue to them.

With just a glance, anyone would be able to tell that she is not human due to her unusually pale skin and strange mechanical legs. However, their first impression of her, if not the giant hammerhead shark that she's riding on, would probably be her eyes. Those golden irises that look at everything as if they are simply toys, to be played with, to be broken then to be tossed aside before moving on to the next one.

"Oh well, guess I just need to take care of everything in one fell swoop. Who knows, maybe I'll have something interesting to report once in a while." Still with an energetic and eerie voice, the girl said to herself before signaling for her cannons to open fire.

"So to that end, please give it your best and show me something spectacular, you bunch of caged, miserable lab rats!"

* * *

 **Still unsure if I nailed that archaic manner of speech of Duke of York or not**


	17. Chapter 15

**I finally saved up enough to oath my Eugen, totally worth it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Wise and the Weak**

* * *

"So to that end, be sure to give it your all and show me something spectacular, you caged, miserable lab rats!" along with that shout which indicated the start of another battle, the hammerhead Rigs then released a frontal barrage aimed at only Commander Burai, completely ignoring Duke of York.

Main cannons that can discharge at a moment notice, pure energy projectiles rather than physical, with little to no drop-off nor dispersion even at long range, just like that time at the Mirror Sea, a Siren Commander has appeared. If the fight with Tester Beta was of any indication of how strong a Siren Commander can be, the probable course of action would be to distance oneself, observe the enemy and wait for back up.

Yet after dodging the frontal barrage, Commander Burai immediately closed the distance between them. Because he knows, with those main cannons of hers he will at a clear disadvantage if forced into a long range engagement. Thanks to the battle with Tester Beta, he already has a general idea of what his opponent is capable of and what to avoid.

After that initial barrage, the Siren Commander showed no further reaction and stood by idly, either because she's gauging her opponent or she's simply looking down on him. But either way, she's in for a big surprise.

Approaching closer and closer to her, Commander Burai then fired off an AP barrage aimed at both the Rigs and the Siren Commander herself. As expected, the shells bounced off both the armor and her, without leaving as much a dent or causing even the least bit of annoyance. He then switched to EMP shells and took aim, but right when he entered the 100m range from her, four yellow energy beams shot up at him from underwater.

"What!?" being caught by surprise, Commander Burai could only bring up one of his mechanical claw to shield himself before quickly sidestepping to avoid the full brunt of the attack. Backing out to a distance he deemed safe, he then re-asset the situation.

The attack came from underwater, and by their angles there are at least two. His radar and sonar detection failed to pick up any signal at the time of the attack so it must be Submarine-class Sirens deploying some sort of advanced camouflage technology. But seeing how they stopped pursuing the moment he back away from the Siren Commander, they must have been her bodyguard for situations like this where the opponent wanted to take the fight up close and personal.

"Hoh? You actually managed to dodge that, that's pretty impressive. Then how about this-" The Siren Commander complimented. She then raised her hand and about to command her Rigs to open fire, from the other direction a HE barrage exploded right on her.

"Wretched Demon of the Abyss, I dare ye not forget that I too am here." Said proudly Duke of York, pointing her sword at the Siren Commander. Unfazed even after having an entire HE barrage exploding in her face, the Siren Commander looked at Duke of York with half an eye as if only just realized that she was there. She then raised her hand, and with a single motion two Siren fleets had emerged from underwater.

"I need some privacy here so go on and have fun with her." On her command, the first Siren fleet then split up and rushed toward Duke of York's direction. Still having an entire fleet at her disposal, the Siren Commander then shifted her gaze back to Commander Burai as she grinned wickedly.

"Now then, where was I? Ah, right. If I recall, you're what System 256 called 'Armada', right? Power of an entire fleet rested in a single ship, right? I know you human loves to exaggerate, so show me if that title is exactly what it says on the tin or everything is just all bark and no bite." Waving her hand, the Sirens then swarmed at him like hungry beasts.

"Know you place, foolish Sirens." From the screen of white mist and snow, as someone uttered those words two fighter wings dove down from above the cloud carpeting the Siren with their bombs and torpedoes. Attacked by an unidentified enemy, the unsuspecting Sirens took the full brunt of the ambush and their advance was halted. Then the moment the fighter wings cleared off from the airspace, a shelling barrage immediately hailed down, wiping out whatever's left of their vanguard.

Then as the smoke cleared away, from the screen of white mist and snow appeared two ships, one cladded in black and the other in white. Through carnage and ice, arriving at the scene to answer the call of their Commander, came Graf Zeppelin and Tirpitz.

"Are you all right, Kommandant?" asked Tirpitz.

"Nothing too serious. Anyway, how is the situation in the back?"

"Fleet Anton and Bruno is currently engaged in combat with the Royal Navy and the Sirens controlled by them, the Heavy Cruisers had just regrouped with them so for the time being the situation is still under control. Scouting plane reported seeing a small fleet approaching from the north, possibly the escort fleet of their earlier supply convoy, Scharnhorst and Gneisenau had already went ahead to intercept."

"Not too bright but not too bleak either. Then it's best we deal with things here fast and rendezvous with them." Their attention was once more on the Siren fleet before them. Graf Zeppelin, upon the first time seeing a Siren Commander, showed an expression full of disdain but also somewhat anticipating.

"Let me enlighten you on something, Siren. You're right, we human love to exaggerate on everything, it's sort of in our nature."

"However, you were wrong about one point. Being an Armada has never translated to being bestowed with immense power." Raising his fist into the air, blue energy began emanating from his Rigs as they coalesced in his palm and took form of an ethereal war banner engraved with the iron cross, symbol of Ironblood.

Support Ability: Will of Ironblood.

Boost all parameters for Ironblood ships in the fleet. Parameter boosts increase with the number of Ironblood ship gathered under the war banner. Upon activation, replace Overcharge with new ability

Offensive Ability: Storm Ruler.

Unlock dual EM Reactors' upper limit. All shell types now deal additional EMP damage proportionate to their own, increase EMP shells blast radius, Overcharge can still be used with increase rate of fire.

When he waved the war banner, thousands of lightning strikes rippled through the dark and rained down from above, illuminating the entire clouded sky. Proudly and unyieldingly billowing in the cold arctic wind, the banner also spawned two smaller ones as they draped themselves over Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin's shoulder, bestowing upon them power that can make them peerless.

"I too once thought the same, until that illusion was broken and I realized, all that's left was shame and humiliation to my name, an utter and total defeat." Black iron is their might, crimson blood is their courage. Under one banner, they march onward and for their Father Land, they shall be victorious. They are Ironblood.

"You wanted to see the power of Armada, then witness and burn this moment into your mind, the true might of an Armada!"

(Read "I" or "mine" in the first Armada, and "Fleet" in the second.)

* * *

At the same time, the battle between Eagle Union and Sakura Empire.

After seeing the sky suddenly darkened and the entire atmosphere taking a drastic change, Commander Kasai looked toward the direction of the Ironblood fleet as a bad premonition hung in his mind. Quickly shook his head slightly to shake off the negative thoughts, he focused both his mind and body on fighting his own battle.

"Akagi, Kaga, have your fleet split up and intercept their retreat route. We must not let their supply convoy escape nor have them rendezvous with reinforcement."

"With your will, Commander-sama."

"Kongou, Haruna, Kirishima, provide cover for our retreating allies, afterward slowly push up the frontline and pressure the enemy."

"Roger, Commander!"

"Takao, Atago, we will go and confront the enemy's general."

"With your will, Commander."

After issuing all his orders, Commander Kasai then sent forth four bomber squadrons as they opened up a path through the horde of Sirens. Originally, the Sakura Empire's mission was to intercept the Royal Navy's supply convoy and the Eagle Union fleet. Then out of nowhere, the situation was thrown into chaos by a second Siren Emergence when there was supposed to only be one.

Just prior to the second Emergence, a strange signal was broadcasted on all channels which caused their radio and radar to go haywire and right after that, scouting planes reported of the Ironblood fleet fighting both the Royal Navy and the Siren. So it's just as they speculated, the Royal Navy had found a method to predict when the Siren will appear even before the Emergence Radar could, and also a way to control them.

Even more unfortunate, along with the irregularity that had just transpired, the situation had taken a turn for the worse with the appearance of a Siren Commander. Having read Commander Burai's report, he knows the danger that they represent and gathering further intel on them was a top priority. So with that being the goal in mind, he wanted to end things here as soon as possible for he'd be lying if he said he isn't the least interest in this Siren Commander.

As his bomber squadrons mauled through the Siren horde with Takao and Atago fending off their uncoordinated attacks, soon he came to face with Eagle Union's finest Light Cruiser the Cleveland-class.

"Big sis! From the right!" seeing the enemy's Armada approaching, the grey-haired girl with two peculiar flaps that look like animal ears, Montpelier, immediately alerted Cleveland and the other two.

"Don't falter! Anti-air is our forte so shoot down anything that come even remotely close and focus on dealing with their cruisers! Knights of the Sea, attack!"

"Knights of the Sea, is it. While it is certainly a bad matchup for me, I have business to settle with your Commander so I'll have you all stand aside or stand down." On his command, Takao and Atago then unsheathed their blade and charged forward with the fighter wings advancing in tandem.

"Swift death unto evil!" brandishing her blade, Takao launched two torpedo salvos following by a frontal barrage at her opponent. Seeing the incoming attack, the four sisters then split up, with Cleveland and Montpelier on the right and Denver and Columbia on the left.

As their pincer attack was about to connect, two fighter wings then shot forward and deployed their EMP torpedoes in a crisscross pattern. With their famed Anti-Air capability, the four sisters then opened fire while simultaneously deploying the torpedo countermeasures.

"I got you now!" getting past the torpedo salvos and finally within her cannons' range, Columbia continued strafing sideway while returning fire to Takao.

"Trifling!" angling her armor, the shells all bounced off as Takao used that chance to close in the distance with a HE barrage.

"Let's go, Montpelier!"

"Yes, big sis!"

"Now now, where's your manner interrupting others behind their back like that?" quickly stepping in to cover her sister's back, Atago unleashed her All-out Assault barrage which succeeded in halting Cleveland and Montpelier advance. Feeling annoyed, both because of Atago's smile that always hung on her face and because someone dared to shoot at Cleveland who she deemed as her idol, Montpelier immediately retaliated with everything she got.

"You're an eyesore. Disappear."

"My, such bold words you have there. Wonder what kind of punishment should I give you, fufu."

As the fight dragged on, despite their initial number advantage the four sisters of the Eagle Union was slowly being overwhelmed due to the relentless onslaught of Commander Kasai's fighter wings.

"Big sis, we can't hold on much longer at this rate!" shouted Columbia.

"We have to, no matter what! That's the main fleet right behind us and they already got their hand full dealing with the Siren!" no matter how many bullet they shot, even when their ammunition reserves have already reached an all-time low, the air space overhead continued to be clouded with thousands of fighters. Because of that, the attack of the enemy before also started to get more intense by the minute.

Just when the battle was thought to be lost, an All-out Assault barrage was shot at the sky, dispersing the fighter wings away for a brief moment. Following that, a different squadron bearing the Grim Reaper symbol dove down from above the cloud, quickly picking off the stragglers before truly engaging in a dogfight.

"Everyone! Are you all right?"

"Enterprise! Then just now was…" looking behind her to see Enterprise approaching, Cleveland then shifted her gaze back forward to see a silhouette taking on both Takao and Atago with his white coat billowed in the wind.

Taking a pointblank barrage to her Rigs, two out of Atago's four turrets were damaged considerably forcing her to back out. Then with his knife, Commander Valban blocked Takao's blade strike and unloaded an entire six rounds, pushing her back away. Seeing that familiar backside, Cleveland shouted in joy.

"You're late, Commander!"

"Yes, sorry about that and splendid work on holding the line, Knights of the Sea." Replying to Cleveland, Commander Valban continued glaring at the two opponents before him with a glare of ire, something that was quite rare coming from him.

"Sorry for out late arrival, the situation was really hectic back there but everything is under control now. Please return to Vestal, let me and Commander deal with them."

"Got it. Good luck, you two."

With the four Cleveland sisters gone and with the Armada of both sides now presented, the situation had turned into a face-off on even ground. Unfazed by anything, be it the demonic screech of Sirens or the roar of main batteries, the atmosphere was both still and filled with killing intent.

Words are no longer necessary, to achieve one's goal one must step up to the challenge and must be able to prove one's worth. After all, 'might makes right', just like how it has always been and always will be.

From the four flight bridges, a hundred blazing Zero fighters quickly took off to the sky above the cloud, then nosedived down like a hundred shooting stars.

Holding in their hands the blade that will cut down any and all obstacles for the sake of their country and their Commander, the two sisters forged their way forward fearlessly.

Advancing in a zigzag pattern to avoid the enemy's gunfire, two consecutive All-out Assault barrages were discharged, each shot carefully aimed to hit the fatal weak points between the armor plating.

With three arrows, the Grim Reaper squadron along with two other then also took flight to intercept the incoming enemy fighters.

Going all out right off the bat, both sides intended to finish the fight in one fell swoop. However, right when their attacks were about to collide, a pillar of eerie red aurora suddenly appeared behind Commander Kasai and shot up into the sky, dispersing the clouds in its way.

Reflexively, Commander Kasai immediately covered himself with one arm before turning around. But as he let down his arm, appearing before his eyes was a pair of golden irises. Without any forewarning, the girl before him reached out her hand toward his forehead and at that moment, Commander Kasai felt a surge of electricity running through his brain as a series of images flowed into his mind.

A scenery that was much too familiar to him, for it was his country and his hometown. Another image, it was the day he received a copy of Tales of Genji for his fifth birthday's present. Back then, the boys in town always poke fun at him for being a bookworm and once threw the copy into a pond which made him very sad. After that day, his father managed to retrieve the book despite it being in complete tatter and even to this day he still has it, his most prized treasure.

Another image appeared, then another and another, each reliving the days of his past like a cinematic record. Though there were some details and events that he did not recall, the one appearing in all those image was definitely him, Kasai no Kagutsuchi.

The images continued rolling, and he saw the day he enrolled in the Sakura Empire Naval Academy and when he first assumed the Commander position. However, the day when he became an Armada never appeared. The images then sped up to a time which he assumed to be the future for he caught glimpse of a small calendar sitting on the table, the date was August 6, a few years from now. The image this time or more appropriately, vision, was nothing short of hell on earth.

The landscape that he was familiar with, the town where he was born unto this world, the house that he grew up in, everything that he knows and ever held dear, engulfed in crimson fire. Despite being only a vision, the sensation was real and very vivid, to the point that he could even smell the smell of burning flesh and almost threw up.

And right at that moment, soaring high on the blue sky was the eagle wings, no longer the symbol of freedom but the harbinger of destruction. The vision suddenly cut short as Commander Kasai snapped back to reality and collapsed on his knees, still in total shock and terror of what he had just saw. The Siren responsible for what just happened then also knelt down and whispered into his ear.

"Since you've been bestowed with this knowledge, do your best and show me a different and truly entertaining future." Then just as abruptly as when she appeared, the Siren vanished without a trace.

"Commander!" still engaged on the frontline, both Takao and Atago looked back over their shoulder worriedly about his condition. It took a good while for Commander Kasai to be able to stand up again despite a little wobbly, and the first thing he said marked a turning point in history.

"This is Commander Kasai no Kagutsuchi to all Sakura Empire ships in the area. Focus all firepower on Commander Valban Rodriguez of the Eagle Union. We must eliminate that man lest he destroy us all!"

* * *

 **Now that this chapter is done, there won't be new chapter next both this and Girls Frontline because for hte entirety of August I'll be attending a summer training camp so, my apology for that. Starting september, the update will return to normal with Girls Frontline then this.**

 **Later and seeya.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Shiraga: "a month without new chapter"? I am going to neither admit or refute that claim**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Engulfed in flame**

* * *

"This is Commander Kasai no Kagutsuchi to all Sakura Empire ships in the area. Focus all firepower on Commander Valban Rodriguez of the Eagle Union. We must eliminate that man lest he destroy us all!" After getting back on his feet despite still a little wobbly, Commander Kasai's voice as he issued his order sounded like a war cry which was rather uncharacteristic of himself. Then, as he charged forward with abandon, both his body and the four flight decks were engulfed in a blazing crimson flame.

"A-Atago! What was that order just now? What happened with the Commander!?" from the backline, Kongou immediately radioed Atago after receiving such a strange order.

"A Siren Commander suddenly appeared while we were occupied with engaging the Eagle Union. But after she was gone, Commander started acting strangely. My apology, it's because we were careless." Atago replied, blaming herself.

"We all make mistake, and there will be time to reflect upon them later. But now, what should we do? Some still haven't make it back yet, and if we just ignore the Siren we'll be cut off from our supply line."

"For now, please continue to provide cover for our retreating sisters. We'll figure out something on our end." Finishing her talk with Kongou, Atago switched her radio to a different channel and was hesitant about actually making this call.

"Never thought that a moment like this would come…Akagi, Kaga, do you read me-"

"Which one of you vermin, dare touch my Commander-sama!? Commander-sama, Akagi is coming for you!" and as soon as the line was connected, all Atago could hear was Akagi's hysterical scream. Thankfully, at the very next moment Kaga had already taken over to answer the call.

"Atago, what is going on over there? The Commander, what happened to him?"

"A Siren Commander appeared, and I don't know what she did to Commander but ever since he became rather agitated. Anyway, right now the Commander is bent on eliminating the Eagle Union's Armada so as soon as you get back, immediately provide assistance."

"Roger that!"

"Let us go as well, Takao!"

"Of course!"

The two sisters then forged forward to catch up on their Commander who in the meantime had mowed down almost everything and setting everything that dared stand in his way on fire, be it the enemy's fighter squadrons or the Siren. Completely disregarding everything at this point, Commander Kasai continued to send out squadron of fighters one after another, completely blanketed the sky with his crimson fire.

Offensive Ability: End of Creation.

Convert all Eternal Zero fighters into Ender Zero, greatly increasing the intensity of their flame and their speed. Ender Zero no longer pass on their flame to nearby fighters when shot down. After the one hundredth fighter, each new one will sap away a portion of own hitpoint.

Why did the Siren Commander show him that vision? No, more importantly, is what that he saw, really the truth, a future that will soon come to be? He has no way to know for sure, and he'd like to think that it was simply a cheap trick to instigate more fighting and make him waver. But, if it really turns out to be true, then he, as one who bears the title of a strategist, must take the necessary precautions to avoid such disaster.

As the crimson flame emanating from his body engulfed everything around him, his own body also suffered the same fate. As his life force slowly withered away as a small trickle of blood started forming at the corner of his mouth. But he can still go on, and right now his own wellbeing is no longer a matter of concern.

Advancing closer and closer, from the sky the Grim Reaper along with two other squadrons that took flight earlier then assaulted him with a hail of carpet bombing. In respond to which, Commander Kasai send forth his fighters as they swarmed the enemy wings. In an instant, two wings were reduced to nothing with the Grim Reaper squadron managed to avoid the same fate in a nick of time.

Then this time, from the front two All-out barrages were released at the fighter swarm but even then, they suffered only minor casualty to their number. Not wasting a single second, Commander Kasai immediately redirected his fighter swam toward Commander Valban.

"Suddenly a little heavy-handed now, aren't we!?" quickly sidestepping to dodge the swarm, Commander Valban then released another All-out barrage along with a torpedo salvo simultaneously. As expected, the All-out barrage got absorbed completely by the fighter swarm whereas the torpedo salvo managed to score some damage in.

Following his lead, Enterprise in the back then sent out another two torpedo fighter squadrons as they, kept up with the relentless assault on the enemy despite the clear disadvantage in number.

Dispersing the water geysers by vaporizing them with his flame, Commander Kasai then was thrown into a coughing fit and the sleeve of his kimono was dyed red from the blood he coughed out, but his gaze never left the man before him for even a moment. That gaze, full of hatred and indignation, like looking at a long time sworn-enemy.

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Commander Kasai took out from his sleeve a blank, char-colored talisman as he used his own blood to write the incantation. Once the talisman was completed, it suddenly blazed up and burned out completely. At the same time, the Ender Zeroes in the sky also lost their flame and turned black, their appearance now resembled cinder.

Offensive Ability: End of Creation – Ashen.

When own hitpoint reaches 40%, all Ender Zero lose their flame and become more prone to Anti-Air fire. When the fighter make contact with the target, the flame in their core will blaze up one last time, resulting in an explosion three times stronger than normal.

"It matters not that my body and soul will be consumed by the flame. Because right here, right now, I'll put an end to your wicked existence!"

* * *

Around the same time, on the Ironblood side.

Ever since Tirpit and Graf Zeppelin arrived to provide their assistance, the battle with the Siren has dragged on for another hour and was finally drawing its conclusion. Bestowed with power by the ethereal war banner billowing in the sky, with only three ships the Ironblood had plowed through the majority of the Siren goons and was forging their way through their last line of defense between until the Siren Commander.

"Return to the grave where you belong." Like streaks of blue lightning across the night sky, the fighter squadrons sent out by Graf Zeppelin flew at a speed that was nigh-impossible to achieve with the current technology. Even when the covered the airspace above them with Anti-Air fire, the fighters were still much faster. Then, as they disappeared into the cloud, the fighters dove down cladded in blue lightning like a thunderstorm and deployed their payload onto the Sirens.

Death throes reverberated in the atmosphere as the final defense line of the Siren was finally taken care of. With the path paved clear, Commander Burai quickly forged on. Last time, the Siren Commander shrugged off his attacks and the unidentified enemy from deep below remained a huge concern. However, just like with Tester Beta, their armors are not completely impervious to all attacks, there is a certain threshold and he's simply isn't putting enough backbone into his attacks yet.

What's more, this time with Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin backing him up, he had formulated a plan that will ensure their victory. This time, both the Siren Commander and the unidentified enemy, are going down.

With four cannons fully overcharged, he fired the first two shots then during the reload sequence, he rerouted the energy to the third turret. This way, by the time he fired his second turret the third would have finished charging up energy thanks to the dual EM Reactors working at full capacity.

Just as he had thought, seeing the incoming overcharged shells, the Siren Commander immediately avoided them. While she can still retaliate with her own energy beams, it is clear that an overcharged shot isn't something that her Rigs can just take head-on and shrug off. And just like last time, the moment he approached the 100m range, the unidentified enemy lurking beneath began launching their armbush.

But he still forged on. Temporarily relinquishing the control of his armament system to the Rigs' onboard computer, he focused on dodging the incoming energy beams. While the beams themselves are incredibly fast, the same cannot be said about the attacker.

"Tirpitz! HE salvo, from my position offset coordinate by 12m, bearing 58 and 218!" through observation and sonar tracking, once he had gotten their attack pattern down, Commander Burai immediately signaled Tirpitz for a main batteries strike.

"Roger!" aiming her main cannons while taking extra caution for the targets that she must hit are as close to Commander Burai as possible. While a risky maneuver, her Commander had placed his trust on her skill, then she too will choose to place her trust in his judgement and deliver the task that she was given. Stilling her breathing and heartbeat, Tirpitz fired the HE salvo.

The shells flew into the air, piercing through the wind then in a parabolic arch, descended into the water and exploded. Bestowed with power from the war banner, the explosions also emitted a strong surge of electricity. As the water erupted into two giant geysers, so did the unidentified enemy that has been an annoyance to no end to them.

Two small machine, their appearance resembling that of a manta ray. While lurking beneath the water surface they managed to pose some level of threat, but they still could not escape the tracking of sonar. And now that they are thrown into the air, helplessly flailing about, taking them out is even easier than disassembling an autonomous cruiser used for escort purpose.

With two overcharged shots, the small machines were destroyed in an instant, reduced to but metal scrap as they fell back into and sunk to the depth of the sea. With nothing else remained standing between him and the demise of his enemy, Commander Burai reloaded all his cannons when suddenly,

"Hahahahaha! Very nice, now that's very nice! Simply superb! You human really isn't all bark after all!" No longer keeping her distance, the Siren Commander zeroed in on Commander Burai almost immediately. Raising the two mechanical claws, he grabbed onto the hammerhead of the Rigs and tried to stop her advance but was still pushed back by a fair distance.

"Gotta say, I am genuinely impressed! Just thinking about the moment I get to dissect your body into pieces and harvest your Wisdom Cube, I simply can't wait! So to that end," with the two of them locked in position, the Siren Commander order her Rigs to take aim. The four cannons then turned toward him and from the jaw of the hammerhead Rigs, something like a cluster of energy was slowly taking form.

"Be a good specimen and die for my sake!"

" _Ah, I really do hate this wretch."_ That single thought flashed into his mind when the muzzle of four cannons were aiming at him. That haughty attitude, those words and the gaze that is always full of contempt, everything about this particular Siren Commander irks him to no end.

Tightening the grip of his mechanical claws on the hammerhead Rigs, the Anti-Cruiser blasters began heating up as an explosion occurred, critically damaging the hammerhead and dissipated the energy cluster in its jaw. Still refusing to let go of his grip, this time it was Commander Burai's turn to order all eight cannons to take aim at the wretched being before him.

Seeing that, the Siren Commander discharged the energy beam from her cannons prematurely then immediately distanced herself. But Commander Burai immediately gave chase and fired one overcharged barrage after another, this time not giving the enemy any time or room to retaliate.

Energy beam against energy-charged shells, creature of the deep sea against champion of the iron cross. However, this long-range engagement did not last long. With the hammerhead of her Rigs critically damaged, the Siren Commander encountered great difficulty in maneuvering her Rigs and maintaining accuracy of her cannons at the same time. Whereas her opponent was making every single shot count, and after each shot another piece of armor got chipped away.

Before long, the hammerhead Rigs was rendered completely inoperable and the only thing keeping it from sinking was the iron grip of the two mechanical claws. As for the one straddling atop it,

"Ironic, isn't it, Siren? Turns out it is you who will die for my sake." Holding the Siren Commander up straight by her neck, Commander Burai then drove the other deep into her chest. Even when his fingers had dug deep into her flesh, not a single drop of blood was spilt. Despite the humanlike appearance and what that could be called a personality, these creatures called Siren can never be considered as living beings.

Feeling a hand grabbing hold of her core and slowly pulling it out, the Siren Commander let out a harrowing screech as her body jolted uncontrollably. With the last bit of strength, she tried to make him let go of his hand, then the moment she looked down and saw the expression that Commander Burai was making, that screech then turned into a demonic laugh.

"Hahahahaha! For a while now I've wondered, why is it that you alone are different? Where does that power come from, what makes you unique from others? But now I see, the answer's so simple it's hidden in plain sight!" reaching out her shaking hands, she stared straight into Commander Burai's eyes and spoke up.

"O child born from twisted desire of mankind, while our origin may differ, in the end you're just another one of our kin!"

Not letting her utter another word, Commander Burai ripped out the Wisdom Cube from inside her chest and let the entire Rigs sink to the bottom of the sea. In his hand, the Wisdom Cube of a Siren Commander, shining of a vibrant shade of violet. The light emitting from it was so bright that one could not look directly at it, but it was also mesmerizing that one cannot advert their gaze from it.

Releasing the dual EM Reactors to their normal state, he then met up with Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin before contacting the entire fleet.

"This is Commander Burai to all Ironblood ships. The Siren Commander has been eliminated. While the original objective was a failure, we've acquired something of even greater value. We will now withdraw from this battlefield and rendezvous with the Sakura Empire at the nearest safe zone."

"Roger!"

"Kommandant, what about the irregularity?" when Tirpitz asked, Commander Burai glanced over his shoulder at the strange giant orb of blue light. Since a while now, whatever's inside that orb has been pulsating at an irregular interval. From what the many sensors equipped on the Rigs recorded, there has been multiple energy spikes, the next higher than the last, along with an excessive amount of energy emanating from it.

Even if one was to take an uneducated guess, it isn't hard to tell that that orb of light is about to blow everything into oblivion.

"It is none of our concern. While they haven't been all that active recently, the Northern Union is still part of the Azur Lane, so let them worry how to clean up this mess."

After the Ironblood had withdrew from the Northern Union's water, the Sakura Empire also followed suit shortly afterward. The two fleets then rendezvoused and returned home triumphantly, one more so than the other.

As for the Azur Lane, it didn't take long for their reinforcement to clear out the Siren remaining forces in the area, but even with the Siren Commander eliminated, the strange orb of light still showed no sign of disappearing. After accepting the fact that there's nothing they could do, the Azur Lane also withdrew back to the Northern Union's harbor.

Not long after that, the strange orb of light, having reached its threshold, imploded and blowing away half of the Northern Union's water. What's left, was a permanent crater in the middle of the sea where space is distorted and hazardous radiation continued to emanate till this very day.

* * *

 **Shiraga: summer training camp suck *ss I tell you what**


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Goddess of war of victory**

* * *

Long ago, the world knows of only the Azur Lane, an alliance where every nation fights hands in hands against the enemy of humanity that is the Siren. However, toward its later years there was a falling out between two opposing ideals regarding the future of mankind and how to deal with the Siren threat,

The Azur Lane advocates natural evolution and peace, but the Ironblood knows that peace alone cannot pertain humanity's existence against the unknown. Might makes right, such is how it has always been throughout the course of history.

Thus, on that fateful day, 'she' declared the withdrawal of Ironblood from the Azur Lane, following by the Sakura Empire and the Sardegna Empyreal, giving birth to what known today as the Crimson Axis. No more playing around, one day they will come to see that our betrayal is a necessity, that in order to pertain humanity's existence against the unknown peace is no longer an option.

On that fateful day, 'she' torn the world asunder.

* * *

"Please hold still, Kommandant. Just a bit longer." Said a Z23 standing on a stool behind Commander Burai, holding a comb and a small scissor in her hands.

"Really? Because it's the tenth time you've said that to me in the past two hours." Commander Burai replied, trying to move his stiffened body a little bit but was instantly kept still by Z23. As Z23 combed his fringe back and trimmed it a little with the scissor, the door Commander Office's door was then open.

"Z23, how does this one look?" entering was Gneisenau and Koln, both holding on a newly tailored suit. At first glance, the overall design is similar to Commander Burai's usual uniform with its military motif. However, taking a closer look one could see that for this attire the ceremonial elements are more prominently shown.

Dark blue jacket adorned with two set of golden decorative buttons, while it is of the single-button kind, the jacket is meant to be left unbuttoned to highlight the inner waistcoat of the same color and white shirt. On the right, an aiguillette looping around the sleeve and connecting down to the golden eagle on the chest. And on the left shoulder is a cape flowing down to slightly past the waist.

It is surely elaborate, but more than the attire itself Commander Burai was more surprised at the fact that these two knows tailoring. Through each battle and everyday interactions, he knows of his Ship Girls as loyal soldiers and reliable subordinates. But today, he discovered yet another, hidden side of them.

"Hmm…yes, the attire is perfect. After making the final adjustment, can I ask you to pick out some accessories to go with it also?" after eyeing the attire intently, Z23 then firmly nodded. The glasses duo then retreated back outside and just before the door is closed, Commander Burai caught a glimpse of them smiling brightly to each other.

All the sudden, the door connecting the Office to his personal quarter suddenly swung open. And came running from inside was Z1.

"Kommandant, look what I found!" she said, referring to the slightly worn grey coat draping over her shoulder, the peeked cap of the same color and the old ceremonial sword in her hand.

"Now isn't that my old uniform? Hahaha, the good ol' day where every field trip is a potential one-way trip!" Commander Burai laughed out loud, recalling about the old days when he still was still just a low rank officer.

"Z1! I asked you to prepare Kommandant's luggage, not to mess around in there! Where's Eugen and Z46?!"

"Half way through Z46 stumbled upon some old books and hasn't responded since then. About Eugen, she said something about 'marking' and has been rolling around on his bed for a while now."

"Look here, you two!" immediately stopping her hands that were still trimming and styling Commander Burai's hair just a second ago, Z23 bolted into his room to reprimand on Eugen and Z46.

"But, compared to back then your body sure hasn't changed much, Kommandant."

"Well, after becoming an Armada your body stops aging for as long as the machineries inside allow you to, unlike Ship Girl whose body stay the same regardless of the passage of time." Taking off the blanket wrapped around him, Commander Burai grabbed a hand mirror to check on his hair. While it's only simple trimming, Z23 sure did a good job.

"Hm, it saddens me somewhat thinking that I'll forever stuck with this petite a body. Hmm…I know! I can ask Chief Vicker to cook up something for my retrofit!" suddenly having an ingenious idea flashing into her mind, Z1 then unsheathed the ceremonial sword and struck a pose.

"With a more matured and bodacious body, not only can I fit into these clothes but it is also natural that my overall performance will also skyrocket!" she raised the sword up high, the sudden movement caused the oversized cap to slide down and covered her face.

"But, as a Destroyer wouldn't a bigger body be more detrimental than useful to your performance?"

"Hm, that may be the case, for me the great Z1 there's no risk that I can't turn into an asset!" as Z1 started boasting about herself, the Office's door once again swung open along with a high-pitched laughter. Even without turning around, the two could already tell who it was from that laughter.

"Hahahahaha! Rather bold of you to talk about greatness without my presence, Z1 Leberecht Maass!" slamming the door opened was a haughty like usual Deutschland, followed by Graf Spee.

"Heh, not like you have a monopoly on greatness, isn't that right, O Great Lutzow?" in respond by having her full name called out, Z1 then retorted back to Deutschland with the name that shall not be named.

"That's it! Today you will have a taste of my whip, you lowly destroyer!"

"Hahaha! Then bring it on! I'll prove to you what real greatness is-"

"Then the two of you can prove it through sorting out the equipment in the storehouse!" as the two was about to head-butt straight at the other, in the nick of time appeared Admiral Hipper giving each of them a karate chop on the head, successfully stopping their showdown from wrecking up the office.

"Since you two are always so full of energy, I'll make sure neither of you are having meal until the storehouse is as orderly as a march in the capital!" much like a typhoon, she appeared and gone as she pleased, and in the process some idiots are bound to get blown away. Seeing Admiral Hipper dragging Z1 and Deutschland away by their collar, Graf Spee then handed the checklist for the fuel factory daily check-up to Commander Burai and ran after Deutschland.

Today, the Commander's Office is much noisier than usual.

Five days ago, the battle against the Azur Lane in the Northern Union's water had ended on a high note for the Crimson Axis, thus closing the curtain on Operation: Winter Crown.

The Sakura Empire, met with fierce retaliation from the Eagle Union and the unforeseen Siren Emergence, failed to prevent the Royal Navy's supply convoy from reaching the Northern Union naval base. However, during the battle Commander Kasai no Kagutsuchi had managed to inflict heavy damage on the Eagle Union's Armada, Commander Valban Rodriguez.

As for the Ironblood, while they could not obtain any information regarding the method used by the Royal Navy to predict a Siren Emergence and controlling them, as per their original objective, what they achieved was an even greater a feat. The sinking of a Siren Commander, and the successful harvest of her Wisdom Cube.

Since their initial appearance during Operation: Divergent Chessboard, the Siren Commander immediately became a highest level threat, considering Tester Beta easily overpowered an Armada, the epitome of mankind's knowledge and military might.

Thus, after the report of the last battle detailing the defeat of the Siren Commander and acquisition of her Wisdom Cube was sent to Central, immediately on the next day they received a reply letter. All Ship Girls took part in the operation was showered with praise and is to be awarded with the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oakleaves, Swords and Diamonds.

However, that still wasn't the biggest news yet.

For continued performance of outstanding actions above and beyond the call of duty, exemplary combat bravery in the face of the enemy of mankind, and unwavering devotion to the cause and ideal of Ironblood, Commander Burai Van Streiter is to be awarded with the highest class of the Iron Cross, the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross.

The ceremony is to be held in the Capital, following by a banquet with the presence of many important figures from every branch of the army, one week since the day of receive, which is tomorrow, and that was the main reason for the Ship Girls' celebratory mood.

Yes, today the Commander's Office…the entire naval base is much noisier than usual.

* * *

The following morning.

"Well, I'll be going then." Dressed in a formal suit and a grey trench coat, with two briefcases one large one small, Commander Burai then boarded the train. Because of today's special occasion, a different train that is a favorite among the high ranking officers for its luxurious interior was sent instead of the Sleipnir.

Every Ship Girls in the base was there to see him off. They gave an orderly salute, even after the train had departed and only when it had disappeared behind the faraway horizon did they return to their work.

An hour later, Capital of Ironblood.

After the train had entered the station, Commander Burai exited the passenger car and waiting for him on the platform was two familiar faces.

"We've been expecting you, Herr Kommandant."

"Please follow us. Your ride is waiting outside."

The blonde duo from the Secret Service saluted before turning on their heels and headed for the exit. They didn't even let him utter a single word, Commander Burai could only shrug his shoulders and followed the duo.

The three exited the train station and surely enough, parked right at the front gate was their drive. However, contrary to Commander Burai's expectation of an armored car like those used by infantry, it was an extremely fancy looking one that can make even the richest of entrepreneur stare in envy. Then as the woman opened the door of the backseat, Commander Burai immediately knew whose car it was.

"12 seconds over schedule, and you call yourself an Ironblood, you little punk." Readjusting his golden monocle, Chief Vicker gave a snide remark.

"And I almost think how nice of them to prepare such a fancy ride for me." Responded with a laugh, Commander Burai entered the car. The blonde duo then also got into the front seat as the car began to move.

To call it a bustling city would be a severe understatement. The main road full of car of all sizes running about, a trolley system that spread across the entire city always filled to brim with passengers and people from all walks of life crowded the street busy with their own things.

As the capital of Ironblood, this city is the converging point of all things quintessential regarding science and technology. It is here that the understanding of humanity is pushed to new heights, it is here that the future is created.

"So, is that 'it'?" Chief Vicker asked, and Commander Burai handed him the small briefcase. While the outer appearance is the same as any normal briefcase that office workers carry, this particular briefcase is made completely bulletproof that not even a grenade exploding at point blank can put a dent on it. What's more, without a certain device one simply cannot hope to open it.

Receiving the briefcase, Chief Vicker then took out a small disc-shaped object the size smaller than an adult palm with two ring inscribed with the alphabet letters. He inserted it into the small slot just above the lock and began to decipher the code. Despite being at least twice older than Commander Burai, thanks to his profession as the Chief Scientist he possessed a dexterity and finesses not usually found in people his age.

"2…7…0…9…4…0, now aren't you a model soldier." With another snide remark, Chief Vicker opened the briefcase and soon as he did, the object inside began radiating with a mystical purple glow.

"Magnificent…" he muttered, completely mesmerized by that otherworldly light. For nearly 30 years that he has been working with Wisdom Cube, this is the first time that he truly felt truly captivated by such a marvelous thing.

However, Commander Burai doesn't seem to share the same sentiment as he looked out the window with his chin rested on his fist. To him, the Sirens are enemy. Even if his incredible power and the existence of Ship Girls are, from a certain perspective, because of them, it was by his own hands and conviction that made everything the way they are now.

The car continued to move through the crowded street and about half an hour later, they have reached the Headquarter of Ironblood, where the country greatest minds gathered, Central.

"Well, time to get this over with." Looking up at the building that represent the ideal and highest honor of every Ironblood soldier with a frown, Commander Burai then got out of the car. Leaving his other briefcase and trench coat in the hand of the blonde duo, he and Chief Vicker then proceeded to the grand conference hall.

"Ah, one thing I forgot to mention." As Commander Burai was about to enter, Chief Vicker called after him.

"'Her' latest voyage was a success, thus for tonight banquet the Goddess will also be attending."

The Goddess – there exist only one such figure in Ironblood…no, in the entire world that is worthy of such title and respect.

"Hehe…hahaha…Hahahahaha! Finally, some good news! No, more than that, this is the greatest news ever!" Letting out the first and most exhilarated laugh ever in a long time, he pushed the door opened as the duo entered the grand conference hall.

* * *

The day before, at a different naval base.

As the smell of gunpowder that is still fresh linger on their cannons, a fleet of six Ship Girls could be seen entering the dockyard. One Battleship, two Destroyers and three Submarines, quite a peculiar fleet composition. While this number is certainly not the biggest, but should one underestimate them, all that awaits is a world of pain. For they have 'her'.

The Goddess of war and victory, Bismarck.

"Success, success, huge success! No matter the opponent, the Wolf Pack of Ironblood is simply invincible!" exclaimed U-73 in high spirit, having sunk four enemy cruisers in one fell swoop.

"Hm hm, but one must not forget that I, the Devilish Idol Z36, was also presented. It is thanks to the bewitching power residing inside me that we were able to successfully ambush the enemy." Placing the right hand wrapped in bandage over her left eye, Z36 then struck a pose the kind that only a middle schooler going through 'that' phase would make.

"Hey! Don't go and hog all the glory to yourself! It's because of Lord Bismarck amazing leadership that we managed to win every time!" the second Submarine of the bunch, the resident Bismarck biggest fan, U-556 then also joined in, of course giving all her praise to her Lord.

"Everyone, it's fine if you all are having a friendly debate, just don't start quarreling! Show me a smile or I'll make you smile!" sensing the direction this argument is going, Z18 quickly intervened to little avail. Even until they have entered the dockyard and have their Rigs taken off, the four were still going at it.

"Everyone." Then alas, the Goddess, Bismarck spoke up and the four of them immediately quieted down.

"Your performance out there was truly splendid. While it is true you all followed my lead, but even the most brilliant order in the world means nothing if the one to carry it out doesn't have the capability to fulfill it."

"You are the proud Ironblood's mightiest, and you should take pride in that. The world may think that we're in the wrong, however long as our conviction shan't waver, we shall never know defeat. Glory to Ironblood, long live the Fatherland!"

"Glory to Ironblood! Long live the Fatherland!" Her speech was short, but her voice carries much authority and the aura of a leader. Following her call, the other four then also cheered after her.

"You guys are so noisy, I'm going back to my room…" except for one U-47.

After having their check-up, the Ship Girls then returned to their routine when Z2 came up to Bismarck, carrying an envelope in her hand.

"Thank you for all your hard work out there, Lord Bismarck."

"Ah, thank you for your hard work when I was gone too, Z2."

"It's nothing much. While you were gone, there has been a letter sent from Central."

"Is that so? Is it a new mission, perhaps?" when Bismarck asked, Z2 shook her head slightly.

"Nein, the seal is of a different kind than usual. Rather than an official document, it is more of an invitation sort of letter." Z2 answered and passed the envelope to Bismarck. The latter received it and started reading the content on the spot. At first, she was somewhat indifferent, but after reading about halfway through, her eyes began to widen and her expression changed drastically.

"Z2, please help me prepare my party dress and tell U-556 to do the same, I want it done by none."

"Certainly. But may I ask what is the big rush?"

"An invitation from Central, to attend the Grand Cross of Iron Cross award ceremony."

"Now that is big news, indeed. Then I assume the fellow must be…"

"Yes, no other than the Armada, Kaiser. Not only that, he is someone that I must meet at all cost."

" _Lest this world too is destroyed like the last."_

* * *

 **So, with this chapter it's the 1 year milestone for this story. Time flies before you know it. It's been a long way for both me and you all loyal readers. Thank you for all your support in the past year, it means a lot to me and hope you continue to this year as well.**

 **Later folks and seeya next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Considering the amount of grind I've been doing with this Hololive event, this on time update surprise even me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Eleventh hour revelation**

* * *

Grand Banquet Hall.

"For your continued performance of outstanding actions above and beyond the call of duty, exemplary bravery in the face of the enemy of mankind, and unwavering devotion to the cause and ideal of Ironblood."

"Commander Burai Van Streiter, I present you, the Grand Cross of the Iron Cross." The moment the Grand Cross was worn around his neck, the entire hall exploded into a round of applause. Ever since being reinstituted, this makes the third Grand Cross to be awarded with the first being awarded to the ace fighter of Luftwaffe and a WWI veteran and the second was, obviously, to the Goddess.

"Just like how you'd serve your country, wear it with pride, Kommandant."

"Of course. For the Fatherland, it is always a service to take pride in." Commander Burai and the official presenting the medal then shook hands and, along with all the invited guests, partook in the delicacies and expensive wine prepared.

Donning the suit specially made by his Ship Girls, his hair stylized because Chief Vicker insisted and holding a glass of champagne in one hand, Commander Burai was putting on his best social smile to entertain all these guests around him.

Generals from other branches of the army, their eldest sons the next generation of aspiring soldiers that will one day bring glory to Ironblood and their wives. Regardless of where one hails from, to achieve one's goal the easiest way is through relationships with those in power, and an occasion such as this is the perfect opportunity to establish new relationships and strengthen old ones.

As such, beside a small percentage of guests who actually come to offer their congratulations, the rest all approached Commander Burai with their own vested interests.

"Glory to Ironblood and congratulation to your victory, Kommandant Burai."

"Indeed. Not just the Azur Lane, you've shown even the Siren that they are nothing before the Fatherland's might."

"No. not at all. I am simply fulfilling my duty as a soldier to the Fatherland."

After all, as an Armada Commander Burai still holds as much authority as a Fleet Admiral since he's in command of both Elite Fleets. Now as a holder of the Grand Cross of Iron Cross, his rank would be equal to that of a Grand Admiral so of course there's no shortage of those who wished to curry their favor with him.

" _Argh, this is why I never liked attending banquet."_ Trying to keep his cool and his smile on, Commander Burai was cursing internally and right now there's nothing he wanted more than to get on the Sleipnir and get away from this place.

As he was looking around trying to find an excuse to leave, there was some sort of ruckus coming from behind him and when he turned around, before him was a blue-haired girl in a layered black and white dress, whose height reaches only to his hip.

"Ah!" the girl suddenly shouted while pointing with her index finger at him. She then grabbed his wrist and started dragging him along as they plowed their way through the crowd. Although haven't the slightest of clue of the situation nor the identity of this girl, this is exactly the excuse he was looking for so for the time being he decided to go along with this girl's antics.

* * *

Finally escaped the crowd, the little girl continued to pull Commander Burai by his wrist and before long, they've already arrived at the courtyard. Judging now to be the appropriate time, he was about to break away from the girl, but little did he know she wasn't just any normal girl but the messenger sent to get him.

"Lord Bismarck! I've found the Armada!" letting go of his wrist, the girl ran toward the fountain where a goddess, both figurative and literally, was currently resting.

Bathed in the pale moonlight, her golden hair gave off a mystical glow and her black dress adorned with many exquisitely crafted accessories only served to accentuate that. Sitting on the edge of the basin, the goddess raised a glass to her lips and took a small sip of the bright crimson-colored liquid inside. Such a simple action but such grace. No praise, no song nor any poem could possibly do her beauty justice. Her mere presence places all onlooker in a state of trance, before such majesty to stare in awe was the only thing one could do.

Seeing her messenger returned the Goddess welcomed her with a smile, and she then noticed his presence. The moment she turned her gaze toward him, Commander Burai, with fluid movement as if he had practiced such gesture a million times just to prepare for this moment, placed his right fist on his heart and knelt down on one knee with his head lowered.

"It is greatest of honor to be in your presence, O Goddess."

"So you're Kommandant Burai Van Streiter. To be able to meet the Armada, the honor is all mine." Gently putting the glass of wine down, Bismarck then walked toward Commander Burai and also courteously bowed her head.

"Your words flatter me."

"And…"

"Yes, O Goddess?"

"H-how about we converse normally like fellow Ironblood soldiers instead? A-after all, there's no one else here but us." Bismarck said, fiddling with her index fingers. Seemingly not used to being addressed with such an exaggerated title, the dignified air that she had in the beginning quickly melted away, revealing a shy personality instead.

Unwavering, unflinching and prideful, that is how she appears in the public's eye. Because of her stern personality and her records of undefeated was the main reason behind her pseudo-deific status. The Goddess of war and victory that all soldiers of Ironblood look up, never even in their wildest dream would they have imagined such a gap in personality like this.

But Commander Burai appears to not pay much mind to it. Being in the same situation himself, he sympathizes with her in that regard. He too has a side he'd rather not show in front of others.

"If that is your request, O Goddess, then it shall be so." Slowly raising his head, Commander Burai then stood straight up and decided to take it from the top with his introduction. He placed his right palm on his left chest and bowed his head, of course this time in a less exaggerated manner, and announced himself out loud.

"I am Kommandant Burai Van Streiter, Armada of Ironblood and in command of the KMS Elite Fleets. Meeting you here is an honor," although agreed to Bismarck's request of not being so formal, he still have no idea on how to address her. Then from the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the blue haired girl writing something on a small board.

"Meeting you here is an honor, Lord Bismarck." He finished his introduction and greeting.

"A-although it feels strange being addressed that by someone other than U-556, that will suffice for now." Coughing once to regain her composure, Bismarck then drew one feet back and bowed her head while slightly raising the hem of her skirt.

"Flagship of Ironblood, named after the late chancellor, I am Bismarck. I too, am honored to be able to meet you, Kommandant."

The two finished exchanged their greetings just in time when the blue haired girl, U-556, brought over the wine bottle and the two glasses left at the fountain.

"First, as fellow holders of the Grand Cross of Iron Cross, let me congratulate you on your achievement. This glass is to your valor, Kommandant." The bright crimson-colored liquid inside was poured into the two glasses with one passed over to Commander Burai.

"Then let this glass be to our fated meeting here. Let us drink, Lord Bismarck." The two then raised their glasses and toasted, finishing the content inside at once.

"But, to think I am actually able to meet Lord Bismarck here, there are no word that can describe my feeling right now." Commander Burai exclaimed in high spirit.

"It is only proper etiquette for the holder of the Grand Cross to attend when there's a new one being awarded. However, I actually wanted to personally meet and talk with you Kommandant, that is the main why I am here today." Her words surprised him. He is the Armada and starting from today, a Grand Cross holder but just those two reasons alone aren't enough to warrant the Goddess's attention like this.

"So Kommandant, how about taking a stroll with me? The night is still young and I have a lot to talk with you about." Saying so, Bismarck then went on ahead. Commander Burai was completely dumbfounded, and right when he was still in a pinch, U-556 once again came to the rescue.

"It is discourteous to keep a lady waiting." She said, nudging him forward.

"Right. You have my gratitude, O Messenger." Commander Burai thanked her before running after Bismarck.

Under the pale moonlight, the Goddess strolled through the garden admiring the pure white Moonflowers in full bloom, while the Champion followed a few steps behind.

"I heard that after the victory over the Iris Orthodoxy, my sister also got transferred to under your command." She must be referring to Tirpitz. Despite being sister of the same ship class, the two of them never met each other face to face. To be asking about her younger sibling first thing, quite a caring big sister, Commander Burai thought.

"Tirpitz is a quick learner and a very capable Ship Girls. While still having some difficulties expressing herself, she has started to open up to others around here. Fret not, she's the Lone Queen of the North no more."

"I see…Good for you, dear sister." Bismarck smiled warmly. The two continued their stroll and finally stopped at a bench with a rather nice view of the bustling night street. They sat down and after a brief moment of silence, Bismarck finally spoke up.

"Kommandant Burai, what I'm about to tell you may sound completely ludicrous and nonsensical, but know that I speak nothing but the truth. Once you've listened, to believe or not is your own choice, I'll not force my perspective on you." Her voice sounds completely serious without even a sliver of deception nor jest. In an instant, Commander Burai's body tensed up as he took a deep breath in and looked straight at Bismarck.

"No matter how ludicrous or nonsensical, I'll listen to the very end. I am ready."

"Thank you, Kommandant. Then let's start with how everything began. Do you still remember Operation Rheinubung, Kommandant?"

"Of course. There isn't a single Ironblood who could ever forget that fateful day."

"Operation Rheinubung, the goal was to cut off the supply line of the Royal Navy which would then lead to their surrender. Originally, both Scharnhorst and Gneisenau were supposed to be included, but because of the damage they suffered in previous skirmishes only you, Lord Bismarck and Prinz Eugen were able to sortie."

"Greatly outnumbered by the Royal Navy, you and Eugen had to retreat and even that wasn't progressing smoothly by all indications. Before they could completely encircle you two, you covered for Eugen and stay behind on your own to face the enemy."

"But then, when all hopes seem lost, it was then that the miracle happened. Against an entire Royal Navy fleet led by the most cutting edge King George V, you singlehandedly sunk three of their most capable ships and ultimately forced them to retreat despite sustaining critical and even life-threatening damage yourself."

"Afterward, you were out of commission for nearly half a year. However, the fact remained that you fought valiantly and obtained victory through your own strength, not some naïve thinking and false knighthood like those hypocrites of the Royal Navy."

"Just as the Goddess Freya ruled over war and death, Lord Bismarck is the only one in existence to have defied death and triumphed even against insurmountable odd. Such is the tale of how you came to be as the Goddess of Ironblood."

Like a bard singing the epic of a hero, Commander Burai recited the final battle of Rheinubung from his memory, while not adding any extra exaggeration, was certainly with much gusto. However, despite being showered with praises, this time Bismarck displayed an expression of self-mockery instead of flushing furiously from embarrassment.

"Goddess of Ironblood, huh…If only I was truly worthy of that title…"

"What…do you mean?" when Commander Burai asked back reflexively, Bismarck closed her eyes as if to reminisce about something before continuing.

"While it is the truth that I repelled the Royal Navy pursue, it was not by my own strength. It was a 'gift' from the Siren."

"A power, vast beyond measure. So powerful that it allowed no room for discussion, let alone debate…"

* * *

Operation Rheinubung, prologue of the final battle.

"This is the end, Bismarck!" golden hair like the mane of lion flying in the wind, red eyes that gleamed with conviction and passion, before Bismarck stood the proud King George V.

"By the decree of the Queen, you're to lay down your arms and come with us. You shall have a fair trial in our courts." Brandishing her sword, the King demanded the surrender of her enemy. Facing her, Bismarck who is no longer in any condition to be fighting only scoffed at those words as lofty as the cloud.

"So, this is how the Royal Navy does things, O King of Sea? Even in the face of our bloody retribution, you still insist on suppressing your fighting instinct and resort to cheap rhetoric."

"Tell me…You may be cutting edge warships, but do your hearts even know of the thrill of battle?!" she shouted loudly, and even that was already taxing for her right now. It's a miracle that she's still standing.

"Hahaha! It's been a long time since someone has called me that! You see, we of the Royal Navy have a moral obligation to act in accordance with our noble traditions."

"Her Majesty grants providence to those who have lost their ways, but smite those who would cause us harm."

"Now, I shall not ask you another time-" before King George V could finish her sentence, a barrage was fired and exploded on her port side. Dispersing the smoke away with her cape, she saw Bismarck's main batteries aimed straight at her.

"No need to. For this is my answer!" waving her flag with zeal, Bismarck opened fire on the Royal Navy.

"Yes, you've made it painfully clear. All forces, open fire! For the glory of the Royal Navy!" following King George V's lead, the Royal Navy fleet comprised of Ark Royal, Victorious, Rodney and Renown then engaged Bismarck in what should have been her final battle.

Roars of gunfire and deafening sound of metal clashing into each other reverberated incessantly, with smell of gunpowder and burning oil filled the atmosphere. As the battle dragged on, Bismarck continued to be hammered with hails of shelling. Losing her rudder to Ark Royal's airstrike, her Dora destroyed by a 16-inch barrage from Rodney, she was already on her last leg but still refuse to back down.

"What…?! A shell from beyond the horizon?! No, this came from underwater!" As Rodney was aiming to take out the remaining of Bismarck's guns, a sudden barrage came from an unexpected direction and the entire battlefield was covered in a mysterious fog.

"You've had your fun, Royal Navy girls. How terribly inconvenient it would be if you were to break out valuable specimen." Emerging from underwater was Tester Beta, or at least one of the many Testers across this system.

"Ms Bismarck…You almost lost your life, and yet you still refuse to use 'that'?"

"I don't need help from the like of you…" Bismarck retorted, wobbling from side to side.

"You could have easily sent your enemies to the bottom of the sea so easily. All you need is a little…determination." Tester continued to whisper sweet words of the devil into Bismarck's ears, trying to tempt her. But after a while, the wobbling suddenly stopped and when she looked to check, Bismarck has already lost conscious while still

"Guess you can no longer hear me now, can't you? More than determination, at time like this what you need is a little 'push'."

"What is this ominous presence…No, it can't be…Everyone, emergency maneuvers!" sensing a bad premonition, King George V suddenly signaled for her entire fleet to take evasive action.

From within the mist, a massive beam of light penetrated through the atmosphere, creating a funnel of wind pressure in its wake. Even with just a glancing hit, the beam instantly melted through King George V's armor. And following that, was a laugh of great rapture.

"Ahahahahaha!" as the fog dispersed, Bismarck gradually came back into view, but was completely different from before. Surrounding her was a ghastly black and red aura, pulsing ominously as if oozing out blood. The air around had completely changed. Tester was also nowhere to be found.

"A great man once said…" suddenly, she spoke up. Just a moment ago, her voice was a dignified one, a clear voice that exudes majesty of a leader and evokes courage within her followers.

"There is no God in this world. Even if there was, I would have slain him with my own hands!" but now, enveloped by the ghastly black and red aura, her voice carried much pressure, a voice that demands complete and absolute submission.

"So you've finally shown your true color, Ironblood Battleship!" shouting loudly as if to repel that suffocating aura, King George V quickly recollected herself and pointed her sword at Bismarck.

"For a moment, I almost thought you had some honor as a warrior. Turns out, that was wasted on the like of you."

"We of the Royal Navy will never sacrifice our dignity out of fear of death or failure. But you threw away yours so easily!"

"Yes, you fear not death and failure, but you are afraid of remembering who you really are!"

"What?" Bismarck's retort caused King George V to be taken aback.

"For the sake of mankind we took on their appearance, but at the very core we're still warships created for the sole purpose of fighting!"

"You strive to uphold your traditions, but in that process you've forgotten your own root. You speak of power to protect, yet you deny your cannons their purpose. A lion that can only roar but is without its fangs is no different from a house cat!"

"She who denies her own origin deserves not to preach about honor." The ghastly black and red aura then suddenly exploded as they coagulated and filled into the holes on Bismarck's armor, forming her Rigs anew.

" _O Pitiful King who knows not the sweetness of a hard-fought victory, allow me to demonstrate what it really means to be a flagship!"_

* * *

 **Writing the interaction between Bisko and KGV is probably the best part of this chapter for me, so kinda let myself loose there.**

 **And U-556 best wingboat. Wait...**


	21. Chapter 19

**A late merry christmas, and an early happy new year to y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: What drives them forward**

* * *

"O Pitiful King who knows not the sweetness of a hard-fought victory, allow me to demonstrate what it really means to be a flagship!" With her Rigs formed anew and enveloped by an overwhelming power, heretical it may be, Bismarck let out her war cry and released a frontal barrage straight at the center of the Royal Navy fleet.

"All ships, evasive maneuver!" Seeing the same attack that melted through her armor with just a glancing hit, King George V quickly ordered the fleet to scatter. The Royal Navy avoided the incoming barrage of red ghastly beams then began their counterattack. Still unsure of just what that ghastly aura is capable of, the Royal Navy Battleships maintained their distance and hammered Bismarck with their cannons while the Carriers sent forth their bomber and torpedo fighters. Only that their strategy was soon proven to be of little effect.

Not just filling into the damaged part and forming her Rigs anew, the ghastly aura also became an extra layer of armor that, when the shells made contact with, simply bounced off or exploded without leaving behind even a dent. Then when the fighter squadrons closed in on her, Bismarck commanded her AA guns as they effortlessly wiped out the fighters with thousands of beams of light.

"Just what in the world is this power…?!" King George V mumbled to herself. The tremendous power that it bestowed aside, the thing that worried King George V even more is the putrid scent of iron that it gives off. Several times she tried to close the distance, only to be assaulted by that suffocating smell and was immediately forced to back out.

While the Royal Navy struggled to deal any lasting damage, Bismarck was putting on the pressure and gradually breaking up their formation. Then to make matter worse, a fleet of Sirens suddenly emerged from underwater.

"Incoming bogeys! All ships, keep the Sirens at bay, do not let them pass-" seeing the approaching Sirens, King George V readied her main cannons and issued new orders. Yet before she could get to half her sentence, the intense atmosphere was broken up by a laughter of delight that sent shiver down one's spine.

"Haha…hahaha…AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bismarck cackled, the ghastly aura around her formed into hundred tendrils as they effortlessly pierced through a Siren's armor, reaching all the way to their very core. In an instant, the Sirens hit by the tendril were immediately reduced to dust with only their Wisdom Cubes remained. The tendrils then immediately retracted with the Wisdom Cubes as they were absorbed into Bismarck's core, making the ghastly aura and the pressure that it exuded grow even more intense.

"She's…absorbing the entire Siren fleet?!"

"Is she going berserk? There's no way she can handle all that power!"

"She's taking aim! All ships, scatter-" once again before King George V could finish the whole sentence, a massive beam of light had penetrated through their formation and struck Ark Royal.

"Kuh…" she coughed once and knelt on one knee as a deep red liquid, the bloodline and life force of a Ship Girl, trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Ark Royal slowly turned her head and stared in bewilderment when she saw the entire flight of her Rigs, along with everything up to her right shoulder had been cleanly gouged off by that beam of light.

It happened so fast, her mind couldn't even the process the pain until she realized that she was hit and a part of her body was already gone. The pain was so great, it numbed all her senses. It hurt so much she couldn't even scream or move. In the front, King George V tried to contact her, but right now all she could hear was a cluster of unintelligible noises and statics.

With a wound like this, she probably doesn't have much time left in this realm. So, mustering her last ounce of strength, Ark Royal stood up with great difficulty and placed her left hand on her heart as a display of unwavering faith and loyalty, even in her last moment.

"God saves the Queen. For the glory of the Royal Navy." With an explosion from the remainder of her Rigs, Ark Royal's body then limped as she slowly sunk to the bottom of the sea, her signal disappeared completely from every radar.

"How…how could this be…" in the same backline as Ark Royal, Victorious muttered in horror with both hands over her own mouth. The battlefield is ever unforgiving, even for warships live is but a fleeting thing. As hardened warriors and upholders of their knightly tradition, the Royal Navy does not turn their eyes away from this, and instead acknowledged it as a fact. When the time comes, they're more than willing to lay down their lives for the greater cause.

But often times, it is not when but how one goes out that others find hardest to accept.

"Ark Royal, she's…gone…How could you…how dare you…! Demon of Ironblood!" overcame by rage, Renown charged straight toward Bismarck with abandon, her cannon barrages are all over the place due to sloppy aiming and hasty calculations.

"Renown, stop!" King George V shouted and went after Renown, but right now nothing could reach her ears anymore. Renown continued to fire barrage after barrage that are all off their mark. Seeing that, Bismarck aimed a turret at Renown and fired a dual beam. The two beams of light scissored Renown in the middle, instantly melted through her armor and detonated her ammo storage as her Rigs exploded violently.

"Renown!" lunging forward, King George V managed to catch Renown just as she was about to sink. As she was calling out to the latter, trying to keep her conscious, Bismarck appeared before her. Truly, at this much closer a distance, the pressure she exuded is simply impossible to bear.

"What's wrong, chivalric knights of the Royal Navy? Is this really all that you amounted to? Aren't you all supposed to be protected by your Queen's providence? Where is the god that you speak of so fervently now?"

"Do you understand now, O Pitiful King? This is the power befitting a flagship that you so desperately denied."

"You call making a deal with the devil 'power'? Just how low have you stooped? Have you no longer any shame nor sense of honor?!"

"Then take a good look around you and tell me, who is still standing, who had been sunk to the cold lightless abyss and who is already at death's doorstep?" Bismarck didn't even bother to mince her words, each and every of her question are full of mockery and sarcasm, all of them as sharp as razor blades that cut deep into one's flesh.

"Face it, King of the Sea. The time has changed, humanity can no longer survive on idealistic dream and peace alone. In these changing times, in order to pertain our own existence either we adapt to it or become its new ruler. And the Ironblood has chosen the latter." Just as Bismarck finished her sentence, a HE barrage then struck her from portside. Looking back over her shoulder, King George V saw Rodney coming to her aid.

Even for a direct hit like that, the HE barrage failed to do any damage to Bismarck, only managed to obscure her vision. Using that chance, King George V quickly backed out along with Renown.

"Ms Renown! That demon, how dare she! Please give us the order, King George V! We're ready to attack at any time, Ms Victorious and me."

"…No, we retreat. Our force has suffered heavy casualty, and we have zero intel on the capability of the enemy. It is regrettable that we cannot avenge our fallen comrades, but further beyond this point is hostile water and any more than this would just be spilling blood needlessly." Having made up her mind, King George V and the Royal Navy then quickly retreated.

"Hmph, choosing to retreat, a wise decision, O Pitiful King." Knowing that the enemy no longer pose a threat to her, Bismarck simply let them go. As the sea calmed down and she stood there silently, the ghastly red and black aura suddenly disappeared, reverting her Rigs back to its former damaged state. At the same time, she was assaulted by a searing pain in her chest, and that was her last memory before losing consciousness.

* * *

"By the time I regained consciousness, it was already half a year later. From what Chief Vicker told me, if it's just my Rigs alone, it wouldn't have taken that long. The main reason for my long slumber was the damaged that my Wisdom Cube suffered. It is thanks to him that I am still here today." Closing her eyes briefly as if to relive old memories, Bismarck then opened her eyes again as she continued.

"As if the sole reason for its appearance was to relish in the carnage, that ghastly aura has not reappeared ever since, except for one time. During my long slumber, it showed me a dream, a dream of the 'me' of many different worlds."

" _Many different worlds"_ , the moment Commander Burai heard of these words, his brain immediately connected the dots together, to the Mirror Sea incident, to the Tirpitz and Graf Zeppelin of the other world.

"In that dream, I saw the glorious days that will never return, the time when every nation is still united under one banner. Then came the fateful day when I declared our withdrawal from the Azur Lane, sparking the second flame of war. And alas, a future of ruin and downfall, where every nation is wiped off the face of the planet by the Siren."

"So are you telling me that no matter what we do, the future is already set in stone and the world is destined for doom?" Commander Burai asked calmly despite his tightly clenched fist, trying to suppress his anger.

"To put it bluntly, yes." When Bismarck answered with adamant, he clenched his fist even tighter, for that is a future he will never accept nor will he ever allow it to become true. Seeming to have sensed the anger inside him, Bismarck, with an even more adamant voice, continued.

"However, while there is no concrete proof nor is there a method to verify the legitimacy of my words, I can say for certain that this world still has a fighting chance. Because this world is different."

"Kommandant, can you recall which ship was sunk during Operation Rheinubung?"

"HMS Ark Royal, HMS Renown and…HMS Prince of Wales."

"Yes, whereas it should have been the Mighty Hood, and me."

"What?!"

"Just like this world, the gift of the Siren was awakened inside of me. Unlike this world, at the most critical moment I denied that power, to retain my last sliver of honor as a warrior."

"Do you get it now, Kommandant? I am not worthy to be called a Goddess. The moment I made a deal with the devil, I've already lost my privilege to such sacred title." Said Bismarck, staring at Commander Burai while forcing herself to smile. A smile of self-mockery and contempt.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Suddenly, the tranquil atmosphere was interrupted by several loud explosions. The duo simultaneously looked up to the sky to see that the moonlit night was completely illuminated by a firework screen of myriad colors.

"So it's almost time for the closing ceremony then. Let's return for now, Kommandant. As the main character of the party and fellow holder of the Grand Cross, it is inappropriate for us to be absented." As if to run away from her own words, Bismarck quickly stood up and went on ahead.

"So what of it?" suddenly raising his voice, Commander Burai also stood up and spoke loudly.

"By your own strength or borrowed power, the fact remained that you're the victor and they're the fallen. The fact remained that you're our leader and the symbol of victory." Walking up to Bismarck, he once again placed his right fist on his heart and knelt on one knee.

"Goddess or devil advocate, Lord Bismarck is the only one worthy of our pledge of loyalty. Be it Valhalla or the very depth of Helheim, we will follow you even to the end of the world. History will judge us all, then let it be known that we dared taking the first step while all others stood by idly." Under the pale moonlight, the Champion once again reaffirmed his loyalty and servitude to the Goddess.

Standing next to Bismarck who was having her back turned against Commander Burai, U-556 saw that she was gripping the hem of her skirt as her shoulders trembled slightly. Looking up, she saw an expression that is both on the verge of tearing up and is also full of bliss. So U-556 then reached out both hands and hugged Bismarck tightly, her lips bloomed into a smile as she whispered softly.

"Thank you…for your kind words, Kommandant. Lord Bismarck is very pleased."

* * *

After the closing ceremony was done, both Commander Burai and Bismarck and U-556 immediately left for the train station to return to their post. After all, as the flagship and the Armada, their duty yet awaited them.

"It is a shame that our conversation must end prematurely, but very soon we will be seeing each other again. Until then, I bid you farewell, Kommandant."

"Same to you, Lord Bismarck. Thank you for a wonderful evening, and farewell." Giving each other a salute, Bismarck and U-556 then returned on the Sleipnir with Commander Burai boarding his own train. On the way back, many thoughts hung heavily on his mind. Deep in his own train of thought, he completely forgot about the world around him until the train finally pulled the brake and stopped.

Since it's already way past curfew, the entire base was enveloped by the peace and tranquility of the night. Picking up the two briefcases, Commander Burai quietly made his way back to his room. From the Sleipnir station, the fastest way to the main building where his office resided would be through the Mess Hall.

By now, even those who usually stay up late would have already gone to bed. Then the moment Commander Burai pushed open the door to enter the Mess Hall, the light was suddenly turned on.

"Congratulations!" bewildered, he looked around to see the Ship Girls standing around all dressed in their own gorgeous party dress. Then he took a better look at the Mess Hall and noticed that the wall was decorated with many colorful ribbons, a big banner hanging down from the ceiling with the phrase 'Congratulations to our Kommandant' written on it. Seemed they all were waiting for him to return to give him this surprise, when Commander Burai realized that he let out a small chuckle.

"Gluckwunsche, Kommandant." And the first one to step forward to offer him their congratulation was of course, Z23.

"With your own strength, you've obtained the greatest honor of all soldiers. Thanks to your guidance this past year, we all were able to bask in great glory. Thank you for all you've done for us and Ironblood, and for this year also we hope to continue serving under you." Ending her exemplary speech, she handed him a glass of champagne as the other girls then popped their party poppers.

"But seriously, why must you be gone for so long, Kommandant~?" with a champagne glass of her own, Prinz Eugen stepped up, leaning her entire body on Commander Burai, which caused Admiral Hipper in the back to get all hysterical. Openly flirting with him before others like this is just exactly her kind of thing.

"I nearly fell asleep waiting for you to return, and now I am all drowsy~. How about…making up to me w-with a wake up kiss, just like in the f-fairytale, Kommandant? Or we ca-can, go to your room to enjoy a passionate night, just the two of us~?" however, she was clearly being much, much bolder than usual. So when Commander Burai looked at her face which was all red, he knew just what is the problem.

"Eugen, are you drunk already?"

"What~? I am not *hic* drunk at all! Who do you *hic* think I am *hic*?"

"Alright, no more alcohol for you." Gently taking the champagne glass away from her, he had her sit down on a bench and even then, she refused to let go of him so with no other option, he had to let her lay down and rest on his lap.

" _Seems like this is going to be long night. But, I am quite liking this."_

Champion and Goddess, because of these titles that they never asked for, those who bear them must also bear a burden that is far too great for anyone to shoulder alone. But then, there would always be those who see them for who they really are.

And for them, the Champion and Goddess will gladly shoulder even the entire world.

* * *

 **Not today, Ark Royal. Not today.**


	22. Chapter 19,5

**First chapter of 2020 and we're kicking off with the two furballs up to no good!**

 **For real though, been kinda hectic this past month, what's with finals and house-cleaning and the like, then Arknights just got released not too long ago. Been having a blast with it btw.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19.5: Interlude**

* * *

"For your continued performance of outstanding actions above and beyond the call of duty, exemplary bravery in the face of the enemy of mankind, and unwavering devotion to the cause and ideal of Ironblood."

"To the KMS Grand Elite Fleet, today representing Central I have the honor to present to each of you the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross with Oakleaves, Swords and Diamonds." After that longwinded speech, the officer sent from Central finally allowed Commander Burai to present the Ship Girls with their medal.

Last night, they really let themselves loose with partying but still managed to get up on time for the awarding ceremony. Perhaps because they're originally warships built by Ironblood with Ironblood's technique using Ironblood's metal that they all could drink even all the beverage in the world and still don't have to worry about hangover on the next day, except for maybe one Prinz Eugen.

When the medals were being presented and while others were trying to contain their excitement, Eugen alone was giving everything she has just to keep her steps steady.

After the final salute and the train returning to Central left, she instantly limped like a puppet with its strings cut and leaned entirely onto Admiral Hipper. Leaving the two sisters to their own device, most Ship Girls had already dropped the formal act and were busy admiring their own medal with others in their own circle.

"So this is a medal, the proof of recognition. It is my first time ever receiving one. Even while holding it now, it still feels strange…but in a good way." Holding up her medal with both hands, Tirpitz stared at it as if enchanted while muttering to herself. Witnessing this scenery where everyone presented is fawning over a pretty piece of metal, Graf Zeppelin with her usual cynicism held up her own and sneered.

"To think that this is what ours and the enemy's spilt blood ultimately amounted to, what a bad joke."

"That way of thinking is not entirely true, Graf. While they're exchanged at the price of blood, a medal is the physical manifestation of one's accumulated achievements, representing the degree of trust one's nation has in them. History is written with blood and bone, but is it not true that the reason we fight is so that our countrymen don't have to spill their blood?"

"We're all destined to end one day so a single token of recognition hardly matters. But, if Sir Fiize has said so…"

After a certain commission together where the they've gotten the chance to get to know the other's point of view, and after realizing just how polar opposite their views are, Graf Zeppelin and Z46 had developed a peculiar relationship where they could hold friendly debates with each other even when their opinions greatly clashed. And slowly the former had also began to refer to the latter respectfully as 'Sir'.

Already used to her cynicism at this point and after seeing just how easily Z46 managed to rein her in, Tirpitz could only laugh wryly. Her gaze then returned to the medal in her hand as the image of the sister she had never met appeared in her mind.

" _Something like this, sister must have gotten at least a hundred of them. She is the esteemed flagship of Ironblood after all, unlike me."_ Feeling the negative thoughts plaguing her mind, Tirpitz quickly shook them off. Right after that, Commander Burai then clapped his hands twice to gather their attention toward him.

"Now that all the formal businesses are out of the way, the bottom line is that Central is very pleased with the result we have garnered and that Knight's Cross is the proof. You all should be feeling proud about yourself now more than ever, for this glory is well-deserved."

"However, the war is far from over. We cannot rest and shall not rest until every obstacle is removed. So ladies, time to get back to work."

"Sir, yes sir!" giving a salute, the Ship Girls then dispersed and returned to carrying out their daily routine with even more enthusiasm than usual.

"Tirpitz, a minute."

As Tirpitz was leaving, Commander Burai suddenly called out to her. Walking up to her, Commander Burai then took out a small box from his chest pocket.

"Here. From your sister." Upon hearing the mention of the person she had just thought of a minute ago, Tirpitz was in such a shock that she nearly dropped the box.

"M-my sister? Sister Bismarck?! But h-how…"

"She was at the awarding ceremony yesterday, as a fellow holder of Grand Cross of Iron Cross. We had the chance to talk and she asked me to deliver this to you, since non-official mail takes forever to go anywhere."

Even after he explained the situation, Tirpitz still couldn't believe it. A medal of recognition and a present from her sister, the two things that were like alien concepts to her are becoming reality one after another.

"T-this is…" slowly and gently opening the box as if scared of damaging something fragile, Tirpitz looked inside to see a pair of golden cross earrings similar to the one she has, along with a small letter.

" _To you, my dear sister."_

That single sentence was all that was written on it, but Tirpitz could see clearly traces of letters being written then erased over and over again to the point the paper was slightly crumpled. The writer must have put a lot of efforts into this letter, but was unable to decide on what to actually write and finally could only settle with a single line.

Holding the letter and the box close to her chest, Tirpitz could feel the warmth and thoughts put into this by her sister as she unconsciously broke into a smile. She then took out one of the earring and put it on.

"H-how does it look, Kommandant?" glancing sideway at Commander Burai, Tirpitz asked for his opinion to which he responded with a compliment and a hearty laugh.

"Hm, white suits you more, but gold doesn't look half bad. Hahaha, guess you two really are sisters after all!"

Around the same time, the Sakura Empire's naval port.

Carrying a tray of medical supply each in their hand while walking with light-footed steps, the nine-tailed fox sisters of the First Carrier Division made their way toward Commander Kasai's personal quarter.

After a hell-bent attempt at trying to eliminate Commander Valban of the Eagle Union, Commander Kasai only managed to inflict heavy damage while also suffered many injuries himself, the kind that even with an Armada's altered body would still have cost him his life if not treated immediately.

Arriving and stopping before the two large sliding paper doors with an elaborate painting depicting the Sakura Empire's landscape, Akagi and Kaga then knelt down and asked for permission to enter.

"Commander-sama, it is us, Akagi and Kaga. Please pardon our intrusion." The two then slowly pushed the sliding doors open, but the moment they looked inside Commander Kasai was not in his bed where he should be. Instead, he had collapsed next to the table with dozens of books and paper scrolls scattered all around him.

"Commander-sama!" the two hurried over as Akagi quickly pulled him up to check on his conditions. All of his bandages had become undone and several wounds had reopened because of that, but he's still breathing so at the very least there is good news. He must have passed out due to overexerting himself instead of staying in bed to rest like he was told to.

A quick glance at the books and paper scrolls scattered around him, all Kaga saw were reference materials of past major battles and the art of war, and on the table was a detailed draft of what seems like an all-out attack aimed to strike the Eagle Union at their very stronghold. Just what did that Siren Commander showed to him that could have possibly resulted in this?

The two carried him back to his bed where they undressed the top part of his yukata, applied ointment onto his wounds and replaced the old bloodstained bandages with fresh ones. It was one of the many rarely seen moments where Akagi isn't having any illicit thoughts even after looking at Commander Kasai's bare body. It goes to show that even with her overt obsession over the Commander, Akagi can keep a cool head whenever the time counts and her status as the First Carrier Division's tactical mind doesn't owe to just her seniority.

After placing him back into bed, the two tidied up all the scattered books and scrolls before leaving. Throughout the whole process, Akagi wears a tensed expression. Seeing Commander Kasai in such condition reminded her of a certain someone whom she held dearly.

" _Akagi…"_

A voice echoed in her ears as memories from the distant past, both the painful ones that she tried to forget but couldn't and the one that she cherished, flooded back into her mind.

" _Akagi…"_

As that gentle voice continued to echo, the silhouette of that someone became even more vivid before her eyes. Akagi wanted to run toward that someone and fall into her arms as she would embrace her tightly just like how it all used to be, at the same time she's scared for that same silhouette had haunted her for many sleepless nights.

"Akagi!" snapping back to reality, Akagi slowly looked around to see the familiar hallway and Kaga next to her, but the silhouette of that someone was nowhere to be found.

"You're making a very terrible expression there. Pull yourself together, sister. Now more than ever we must act and lead others in place of Commander."

"Yes…now more than ever, we must act…Kaga, come with me for a bit."

Half an hour later, somewhere in Zone 6, Deep Sea territory.

"Sister, just what exactly are we doing all the way out here?" following suit on Akagi, Kaga asked as the former suddenly just dragged her off on a so-called 'stroll'. Akagi then suddenly stopped which only gave Kaga even more questions as to what is her motive behind all of this. But before she could open her mouth to ask, Akagi had suddenly mass-broadcasted a strange signal on every channel, causing both hers and Kaga's radar and sonar detection system to go haywire.

Almost immediately after that, the duo was surrounded by an emerging fleet of Sirens.

" _The technology that the Royal Navy used?! Since when was it perfected? No, more importantly, what is the meaning of this, Akagi!"_

Quickly facing her back toward Akagi, Kaga readied herself for battle. However, the Sirens did not show any sign of attacking and simply remained idle, observing them from afar.

"Hehehe, calling me with such a repulsive method, aren't you a shrewd and also rude one?" a sinister laugh rang out as Kaga felt a menacing aura behind her. Turning around, she saw Tester Beta slowly emerging from underwater.

"Akagi, explain yourself! Just what in the world are you thinking!"

"It's simple, my sister. Just like how the Ironblood can easily master and assimilate Siren technology into their own, just like how the Azur Lane predict the enemy's movement and mobilize massive force at a moment notice, if we're to keep up with them the Sakura Empire too must find and obtain our own trump card."

"Wha-" not letting Kaga have even a chance to retort, in an instant Akagi had burnt down every single Siren in her sight with blazing fighters and walked toward Tester Beta.

"So Siren, let's make a deal." She said with a domineering tone. Seeing the nine-tailed fox before her haughtily demand her cooperation, Tester couldn't help but cracked into a wide grin.

"Why, of course. After all, we've been watching you lot for a while now and this was all within our predictions. No…" She then spread both arms wide as the very fabric of space was torn apart and the area they're in were transformed into a Mirror Sea.

"It'd be more accurate to say, this outcome is destined to happen."

* * *

 **So, now that the Ironblood is all fine and dandy, shit about to go down for the Sakura Empire. Stay tune.**


	23. Chapter 20

**It's character development time!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Invitation of Crimson**

* * *

Two days later, due to the worsening conditions of his injury, Commander Kasai was to be relieved of duty for the time being and transferred back the Sakura Empire mainland to recuperate. On the same day the order was decreed, a ship was seen approaching the naval base. The ship in question, while smaller than even a standard Destroyer, was very elaborate looking.

Rather than a ship, it was more of a shrine being built on top of a vessel for ease of moving around.

After the ship entered the dock, a group of six all dressed uniformly in black robe and a white mask over their face then stepped down from it. They are the Elite Priest Corp. Like how the Ironblood has Chief Vicker, Father of all Ship Girls, the Sakura Empire has the Priesthood Corp.

Members of the Priesthood Corp all hailed from families with long tradition of serving the gods that watched over the Sakura Empire since time immemorial. Owing to their rigorous training since birth, can tap into and understand the otherworldly knowledge of the Wisdom Cube without the need of complex deciphering machinery. Said otherworldly knowledge was what that enabled them to convert warships into Ship Girls and by further extension, created the Rigs.

However, unlike the Ironblood where science is the guiding compass of everything, for the Sakura Empire it is only a tool to achieve their goal, a means to an end. Instead, they placed heavy emphasis on spiritual practice. Because in this country dubbed as the Land of Fantasy, the occult is still at the very root of the people.

To the Sakura Empire, the very existence of Wisdom Cube is synonymous to a rebirth of sort, a second chance given to them by the gods. To them, the process of Ship Girl conversion as an inanimate object being possessed by a divine deity and receiving their blessing, whereas the creation of the Rigs is akin to the bestowal of supreme power. As such, rather than meticulous engineering, a large part of the creation of Ship Girls and their Rigs consisted of prayers and divination, asking the higher being for guidance.

Then, reigning at the top of the hierarchy is the High Priest Corp. Hailing from the most fabled family of priesthood, they are the most elites of elites. Not only the otherworldly knowledge of the Wisdom Cube, they can also commune directly with the gods that govern the land, just like the Shrine Maiden of the Sacred Sakura albeit to a lesser extent.

As a result, their words usually carry much weight within the Congress and it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say they hold most of the political power within the nation, second only if not rivaling even His Majesty the Emperor. And it is these elites of elites who takes care of all Armada-related matter.

The group of six in black robe and white mask then approached Akagi and Kaga who were already waiting for them with Commander Kasai currently sleeping on a stretcher.

"Thank you for noticing us immediately Akagi-dono, Kaga-dono. Then, we will be taking it from here." The on at the front of the group of six spoke from behind their mask as Kaga also did the same.

"Don't you worry, Commander-sama. Soon, you and Akagi will be united again." Bidding her farewell, Akagi looked with a melancholic expression as her Commander was taken away by complete strangers. The other Ship Girls who were also at the dock at that time all wore a downcast expression, especially among the Destroyer girls some had even started crying.

"Do not cry." Standing next to the Destroyer girls, Takao startled them when she pounded the tip of her scabbard on the ground but it was not out of ill intent nor malice.

"Commander knew the risk and consequence he was in for, and he chose to face it head-on regardless. What he displayed is the determination of a warrior. So in time like this, we must stay strong so he can have a peace of mind and recover."

Knowing that her sister means well, Atago still can't quite fathom the rough execution especially toward a bunch of little girls. Heaving a small sigh, she knelt down and wiped the tears rolling down the Destroyer girls' cheek.

"Commander is only going to be away for a while. He will be back before we know it and even better than ever when he does. So how about we all send him off with a smile?" caressed by Atago's gentle voice, the Destroyer girls all nodded and wiped their tears away. Taking in a deep breath, they then gave a big shout, wishing Commander Kasai quick recovery.

* * *

Onboard the ship.

With an elaborate outer appearance of a shrine, the interior of the ship was even more so but in a different sense.

After being brought onboard, the stretcher was then brought to the largest room under the deck. At first glance, the room looks like an intensive care unit with all the cutting-edge medical equipment manned by several white-robed priests. But upon closer inspection, the place is actually a part of the shrine above and there was even an altar for communing with the gods at the very end of the room.

"He sure is loved, huh. By the Ship Girls, that is." As Commander Kasai was transferred from the stretcher over to the bed in the center of the room, one of the black robe spoke up.

"It is only natural. After all, he is the Emissary chosen by the gods, the bridge between us and their divine realm. And soon, one day he will be the key to our ascension."

Finishing their small talk which forebodes nothing but bad omen, the six black robes then began chanting their prayer to the gods.

* * *

After the ship of the High Priest Corp had left the dock, while the Destroyer girls were dismissed, Akagi and Kaga had gathered all other senior Ship Girls to discuss the next course of action.

"With Commander-sama now gone, I and Kaga will take care of his duty as stand-in. We will carry out our mission and duty as per usual, and take turn holding class and taking care of the little ones. I expect you all to report back immediately should any problem even the smallest arise."

"As for our battle plan should another Siren Emergence occur, of course without Commander-sama we suffered quite a blow to our combat power, but that also applies to the Eagle Union. Our biggest concern should be the Grey Ghost. Long as we take her out, the Eagle Union is as good as a bird with its wings clipped."

"Well then, everyone. Please return to your post, and let's give our best for Commander-sama's sake."

As Akagi clapped her hands twice, all other Ship Girls presented then left and returned to their duty. When the sound of footsteps had completely ceased, Kaga then turned to her sister.

"Are you really sure about this, Akagi? The moment this plan is put into motion, we can never turn back."

"Of course, I have already made up my mind, and you should too." Akagi replied, and after a brief moment of silence, she continued.

"In the past, we were forced to forsake our mighty main batteries, our symbol and pride, with which we defended our nation, saved many lives and that number could have been more. But those ignorant fools of the Azur Lane and their lofty ideal of peace, because they feared us that they tried to put a rein on us."

"Ah, the three Naval Treaty, huh…"

"They said it was in order to 'prevent one another from achieving total supremacy', to 'strive for a balance of power', but all it brought was simply pain and agony. When the Siren came, we were completely unprepared. We were didn't even have time to familiarize ourselves with our new Rigs, we were caught off-guard and as a result we put up a most miserable of a retaliation." Akagi clenched her fists so tightly that her nails dug deep into her palm to the point where they began to bleed.

"And what did those pigs of the Azur Lane do when we plead for help? Nothing! They left us to rot, left us to die while they comfortably enjoy their safety! Those accursed pigs who know nothing but run their filthy mouths and spout words with wings!" after letting out her feelings that have been bottled up for a long time, Akagi seemed to have calm down somewhat. But that was not the end. No, that was only the beginning of her descend into madness.

"Thinking back now, the Ironblood was actually very smart to not have signed those treaties. And after thinking back, I began to wonder. The Siren bring about death and destruction in their quake, but is everything really their fault?"

"No, the Siren's action is simply for their own interest. The fault here lies in the Azur Lane. Yes, it was those accursed pigs! If it wasn't for them and their sleep-talking of world peace, everything would have been different! If it wasn't for them, she would still be here right now!"seeing Akagi, with her nails dyed red with blood, began to claw at her face, Kaga could not take it anymore.

She quickly pulled Akagi's hands away before she could hurt herself anymore and pulled her into an embrace from behind.

"Ka…ga…"

"Don't worry, dear sister. No matter what your decision is, I will follow you to the bitter end. It's fine to turn your back against even the entire world, I will still be with you, and together we will return to Commander's side."

"Ah, yes…no matter what…we still have Commander-sama…"

* * *

Training ground.

"It is rare for you to willingly accept her being in charge, sister." Returning to their duty after that meeting, Takao posed the question to Atago.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that vixen and her sister are the ones who know how Commander works the best. While I of course will not tolerate her bossing me around and treating me as a gofer, for this time only perhaps I can let it slide." Atago replied calmly as she unsheathed her sword, same as Takao.

"Now isn't the time to squabble among ourselves. Even if they shall be our hateful arch nemesis, before that they are still our sisters. For Commander, I am prepared to shake hand with that vixen even if temporarily."

* * *

Grand Archive.

"Hey, sis, you think Commander will be okay?" sorting through the various books about strategy and art of war on the shelves, Zuikaku stopped her hands and asked.

"The High Priest Corp is the most elite of all elites within the nation. Not only spiritual practice which they are most known for, they also excelled at engineering and medical skill, everything required to save people. Don't worry, Commander is in good hands." Seated at the table, Shoukaku answered her little sister while going through the third scroll already among the large pile that she got stacked on the table.

"I know that. It's just that, the Armadas were built from the ground up to surpass us Ship Girls in every way, so seeing Commander like this it's kinda…off-putting? Unsettling? I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's a very unpleasant feeling."

"It's like only until I've seen him like this that I was reminded Commander is still a human." It was then that Shoukaku also had a temporary pause in her action.

That's right, even with their body altered through cybernetic surgeries in order to withstand the Wisdom Cube implementation, even when they can control their own Rigs and fight at the forefront, the Armadas, at the very root, are still human.

Warship or Ship Girl, once they're sunk there is only the cold and bottomless abyss waiting for them. Then if an Armada, a human even with most of their body replaced by machine, is sunk, where do they go?

"Zuikaku!"

"Y-yes!" hearing her sister calling out her name so suddenly and so loud, Zuikaku gave a jolt and nearly dropped the stack of books in her hands.

"It's no use worrying about things that we do not know. What we can do, however, is to improve ourselves and worry only about what is in front of us. So let's do just that for now, okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, sis." Knowing that she just brought up a sensitive and strange subject, Zuikaku quickly apologized and placed the stack of books down next to her seat across from Shoukaku.

"And one more thing."

"Still more!?"

"Those questions that you're wondering, once Commander is back let's have a nice long chat with him, okay? Commander is very wise and knowledgeable to I'm sure he will have an answer."

"R-right! Thanks, sis!" exchanging one last smile with each other, the two crane sisters then buried their nose in the books, studying about the art of war.

"Arrgh! This stuff is so confusing!"

And after only 10 minutes, Zuikaku was already giving up on trying to comprehend the words written in the book.

* * *

Even with Commander Kasai gone, thanks to the Ship Girls deciding to set aside their rivalry to join together and share his usual workload among themselves, the daily activities around the base continued to take place just like any other day.

Akagi and Kaga were in charge of dealing with official documents, Takao and Atago took turn holding training session and lecture for the Destroyer girls respectively, and Zuikaku and Shoukaku while not running commission devoted themselves to training and honing their skill.

Everything continued just like normal, until one night when the nine-tailed fox and the white crane had a rather peculiar conversation.

"You're still here, Zuikaku?" as Zuikaku was putting in extra hours training alone in the training ground, she was startled by Akagi's sudden appearance.

"Akagi-senpai?! Why are you here?" Zuikaku stuttered and lost focus of her fighters, nearly causing them to crash onto the ceiling.

"Oh? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No! Of course not! It's just that, it's rare to see you here at this hour, especially considering how busy you and Kaga-senpai have been the past few days."

"My, aren't you a considerate junior?" Akagi snickered, which cause Zuikaku to be flustered even more.

Truthfully, Zuikaku was never good at dealing with Akagi. While she does indeed respect the latter as a senior and for her skill and tactician mind, something about Akagi just rub her feathers the wrong way.

"But, you're indeed right." Akagi spoke up, her words caused Zuikaku to drop her jaw agape.

"Eh?"

"Right now, I should be sorting through the mountain of documents, and here I am, talking with you. Without Commander-sama, it gets lonely around here, so I guess I just wanted to catch from fresh air while thinking about him, to alleviate somewhat my longing of his presence." Akagi said with a melancholic tone while looking out to the sea, her hair and nine tails billowed in the evening wind.

"Akagi-senpai…" Zuikaku let out those words subconsciously, then as Akagi turned to look at the sea, from the side and under the dim yellow light of the candles she noticed several scratches on Akagi's face.

"Akagi-senpai, was you injured?" only when Zuikaku mentioned that did Akagi noticed that there were claw marks on her face. She finally remembered her outburst of emotion the other day and brushed the issue aside.

"Anyway, there's actually something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Yes?"

From the pocket inside her kimono sleeve, Akagi pulled out a small red paper familiar, the same kind that she used to transform into fighters in battle.

"Just this morning, our scouting party caught wind of an Eagle Union convoy transporting supplies from one of their major outpost to their naval base. At the same time, they also intercepted a strange signal at the coordinate that I recorded into this familiar. On your next commission two days from now, I wanted you and Shoukaku to raid that convoy then scout out just what is this signal is about."

"So it's a mission then? Got it, me and sis will do our best!" receiving the red paper familiar, Zuikaku then left the training ground in high spirit and headed for the mess hall.

After the white crane had left and only the nine-tailed fox remained, out of nowhere a strong gust then blew into the training ground, snuffing out all the candles inside. But in the brief moment before the last glimmer of light was put out, a sinister grin could be seen plastered on the face of the nine-tailed fox.


	24. Chapter 21

**So, with how crazy the world has been these past weeks, I'm surprise I even managed to finish this.**

 **Real talk though, hope you all stay safe out there.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: The Eagle Union's finest**

* * *

Sakura Empire Naval Base, Dockyard 2. Early dawn.

"Everything is good to go, nya." After double checking on every single bolt on the Zuikaku's Rigs, Akashi then gave it a few pats saying that they're in tip-top condition as Zuikaku thanked her with a thumb up.

It was two days later since Zuikaku's talk with Akagi at the training ground, and two weeks it has been since Commander Kasai was gone. Today is the day that Zuikaku and Shoukaku will be raiding an Eagle Union's supply convoy and scouting out a strange signal as per the mission entrusted by Akagi.

Speaking of Akagi, the day after the talk with Zuikaku, she along with Kaga, Ise and Hyuuga had also departed on a commission trip although she did not explain anything else on the specific details.

" _Akagi-senpai and Kaga-senpai, even when drowned in paperwork they still think about the wellbeing of the collective. I must also work hard to alleviate some of their burden!"_ making such promise in her mind, Zuikaku clenched her fist tightly as a display of her determination. On the other hand, Shoukaku wasn't sharing the same sentiment.

Compared to her sister, Shoukaku's relationship with Akagi is already at the point of opened animosity. Even more than the kind of rivalry stemming from overt obsession found in Akagi and Takao, Shoukaku's animosity comes from something much worse

As part of the Fifth Carrier Division, she and Zuikaku is always the subject of comparison to their more talented seniors. Unfortunately, unlike Zuikaku who used training as an outlet to vent her frustration, Shoukaku has no such luxury and as the older one she did not dare to worry her little sister so she just kept it all to herself, and before she realized something twisted and hideous had taken root deep in her heart.

"We'll be going then!"

"Have a safe trip, nya!"

"We'll be counting you to be our escort for today, Akatsuki, Nowaki."

"Yes, just leave it to me, this Akatsuki! I shan't let even a single fish get near you!"

"I just hope my misfortune doesn't mess up the entire mission…"

Waving goodbye to those at the dock, the crane sisters along with two Destroyer girls then departed on their mission. By then the sun had fully risen above the horizon as the four then disappeared into the first radiance of day.

* * *

Sometimes later, Sector 13, territory under Eagle Union's jurisdiction.

Intruding upon the enemy's territory, the four of them proceeded with extra caution. Zuikaku and Shoukaku took turn sending out scouting planes at different interval, keeping an eye out from the sky with Akatsuki and Nowaki maintaining constant surveillance on their immediate surrounding.

"Visual confirmation from scouting planes, it's the Eagle Union's convoy!" and after a while, their target was finally within sight. From what was caught by the scouting planes, the convoy was a sizeable one, with at the very least five cargo ships. As mentioned by Akagi, this convoy departed from one of the Union's major outpost transporting supplies to their naval base, so whatever it is they're transporting it must be very important.

And as expected of a convoy transporting important supplies, their radar was able to detect the scouting planes even when they were flying at a much higher than normal altitude. Smokescreen was immediately deployed so while they know that the convoy is there, they still have no idea as to the escort. Whoever it might be, it must be one of the bigshot considering the implied importance of this convoy.

Quickly assessed the situation, Shoukaku then commanded the other three.

"Akatsuki-san and Nowaki, please cut off their escape route, pressure them with torpedoes. Until we can identify who their escort is, maintain your distance!"

"Roger!"

"Let's us go too, Zuikaku! We will use the smokescreen against them and hammer them from their flank!"

"Yes, sis!"

Following Shoukaku's command, Akatsuki and Nowaki then split up from them and quickly made their way toward the front of the convoy. The duo then fired their first torpedo salvo, only for them to be immediately countered by anti-torpedo decoys launched by the cargo ships.

"This range is no good, we must get closer, Nowaki-dono!" Akatsuki suggested as Nowaki replied with a nod albeit reluctantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" altering their course slightly, the duo then charged closer to the convoy and fired the second salvo. Within this range, even the decoy would have trouble reacting in time. About half of the torpedoes managed to get through and scored a hit on two of the cargo ships. The first one got hit in the rudder system as it came to a complete stop, whereas the second one was luckier as the anti-torpedo armor had taken the full brunt of the attack.

And before the two could fire another salvo, came charging at them out of the left field was a twintail redhead, the one and only twintail redhead whose boisterous and prankster nature often made others forget that she's one of Eagle Union's finest fighters.

"Hi hi, your Number One Idol, San Diego has arrived! Now before my next performance which will surely blow your mind away, San Diego will have to ask everyone to simmer down!"

After that longwinded introduction which also doubled as her self-promotion, San Diego changed to moving sideway and fired two torpedo salvos at Akatsuki and Nowaki. The torpedoes fanned out forming a sort of barrier which not only stopped the duo from getting any closer but also forcing them to dodge out of the way.

"Ugh, it's just got to be San Diego of all people. I knew my misfortune would jeopardize this entire mission!" Nowaki cried out, gripping the lucky charm in her hand tightly.

"It's no use crying now! We need to take her out or else the convoy will escape!" thankfully Akatsuki's shout managed to snap her out of it as the two split up and attacked San Diego from both flanks.

* * *

"Sis, Akatsuki and Nowaki has engaged in combat, it's San Diego!"

"So just as we've assumed, this convoy must be of utmost importance to the Union for them to be dispatching their top dogs as escort."

" _But no way they would be sending out only one…"_ Shoukaku thought to herself as she and Zuikaku then sent out their first fighter squadron.

The torpedo fighters sent out by Shoukaku made a beeline for the two vessels in the back, occasionally doing a barrel roll to avoid the anti-air net. Getting within range, they deployed the payload then immediately rose to higher altitude to escape, some managed to while others were shot down by the anti-air on the way out.

At the same time, Zuikaku's bomber fighters that had flown up to and concealed themselves within the cloud then dove down almost vertically, achieving a speed faster than the anti-air net could effectively intercept them thanks to the G-force.

However, once they got past the anti-air net, they were then confronted and immediately got taken out by another fighter squadron that was flying at low altitude to avoid radar detection. A fighter squadron bearing the symbol of the Grim Reaper.

"Taking out both squadrons right when they are grouped together, such finesse and overwhelming strength, that means…" unconsciously praising the might of her enemy, Shoukaku and Zuikaku then looked toward the direction where the Grim Reaper squadron had just come from. And there she stood, Eagle Union's and perhaps even the world strongest Aircraft Carrier, "Lucky E" Enterprise.

"The 'Grey Ghost'…" Zuikaku muttered while tightening her grip on the blade handle in her hand.

Throughout the years and after countless times of butting head with each other, the Sakura Empire as a whole has come to acknowledged and feared the entity known as 'Enterprise'. But for Zuikaku personally, she sees Enterprise as a trial of sort, a proving rite that she must overcome.

None of her seniors were able to, then if she was able to then she can finally put an end to this stigma of being inferior, and also get rid of the twisted hatred that plagued her sister's heart.

But even with a sound and righteous cause behind her action, the one carrying it out, in the end, is still only Zuikaku herself. Hot-headed, more reliant on skill and instinct in battle than actual tactics, that is her nature. As such, the moment she saw Enterprise, she instantly lost her cool and charged at her opponent without a second thought.

"Zuikaku, wait!" Shoukaku called after her but she did not respond. Biting on her lips, she then bolted after her sister while promising to herself to give her a good scolding once they get back.

"Grey Ghost!" Zuikaku let out a war cry while continued charging straight at Enterprise. Seeing her opponent approaching, Enterprise quickly recalled her Grim Reaper squadron then sent another one at Zuikaku.

" _If both the Grey Ghost and San Diego are here, then more than just utmost importance, whatever this convoy is transporting is of extreme essential to the Union."_

" _If I can either take her out or buy enough time for Akatsuki and Nowaki, then I can prove that we're in no way inferior to the First Carrier Division! Then Shoukaku too can finally be freed!"_ with such motive as her resolve and driving force, Zuikaku continued to charge with abandon at Enterprise.

Zuikaku knows that in a dogfight between hers and the indomitable Grim Reaper squadron, only one result will come out of it and it is one that isn't in her favor. Thus, she then sent out her own fighter squadrons which served only as a distraction for the Grim Reaper squadron while she herself opted for close-combat.

"Guh!" Enterprise was slightly taken aback after witnessing Zuikaku's unorthodox method of fighting considering they're both Carrier which are supposed to provide support from afar. As Zuikaku swung her blade down on her, Enterprise then brought up her bow to block the strike.

Compare to such a massive weapon that is meant for long-range, Zuikaku's sword was much nimbler as she was able to execute ten consecutive strikes in the span of only a few seconds. That is not to say Enterprise was at a complete disadvantage. With the size of her bow alone, she was able to block most of the attack without much issue.

However, as Zuikaku's onslaught grew in intensity, Enterprise also started to sustain more damage to her Rigs. It will only be a matter of time until she can no longer hold back these sword strikes and got the initiative taken from her. Quickly, Enterprise recalled her second fighter squadron to attack Zuikaku whose back was wide open.

" _Shi-"_ was all Zuikaku could think of as she hasn't the mean nor the time to defend herself. As the recalled squadron rapidly closed in on her, she held back Enterprise while also bracing herself for the attack, but instead of the fighter squadron was quickly dispersed and intercepted.

"No one shall cause harm to my sister, not even you the Grey Ghost!"

"Sis!" looking back over her shoulder, Zuikaku saw that Enterprise's squadron was intercepted by Shoukaku's own who was coming to aid her sister. But at this moment, Enterprise also saw a lapse in Zuikaku, so with a large swing of her bow she quickly broke away from the deadlock and recalled her Grim Reaper squadron.

"Thanks for the help, sis-"

"And I told you to always discuss with me first before anything else, even when you're about to waltz into the thick of it, didn't I?!" not letting Zuikaku finishing her sentence, Shoukaku immediately pinched her ear and gave her an earful despite being in the midst of combat, but even then Enterprise was still polite enough to let them have their little sibling squabble.

"Ow ow ow, I'm sorry sis, I really am! Please stop, it's about to fall off!" Zuikaku plead with teary eyes until her sister felt like the punishment was enough, for the moment that is. Letting go of Zuikaku's ear which has turned bright red, Shoukaku's gaze and attention then returned to their opponent, the Grey Ghost.

"For an enemy, you're quite the polite one." Shoukaku opened up first, which made Enterprise raise an eyebrow but she then also replied back.

"Enemy we may be, I am not some unruly brute who'd rudely step in on a conversation."

That was her respond and reasoning. On the surface it displays a strong sense of chivalry in her, but it could also be interpreted as she has complete confidence in her own skill and she strongly believes that she can take both of them out even without resorting to a surprise attack.

And hearing those words with such an honest and resounding voice that has nary a sliver of ill intent, Shoukaku felt like she had lost even before the battle even began. She bit on her lower lip then signaled for Zuikaku to prepare to resume combat.

"Then I thank you for waiting for us, and sorry for making you wait. Now, how about we pick up from where we left?"

At that moment, the sky which was still clear moment ago was darkened with thunderclouds as a storm began brewing overhead.

Both sides stared down on each other, waiting for the other to make their first rash move. The thunderclouds grew heavier and heavier as raindrop began to fall. In no time, it had turned into a total downpour. Then, the moment the first lightning flashed down from heaven and tear through the darkness, both sides once again threw themselves into the fray.

Zuikaku continued to employ the same tactic of getting up close and personal which has proven itself to be quite effective, and this time she also has Shoukaku to cover her back leading to her rushing straight into with even more vigor than before, much to her sister dismay.

On the other, Enterprise, even after being forced into a defensive state once, showed no sign of backing away to keep her distance. After sending out four fighter squadrons to keep the crane sisters at bay, had decided to stand her ground as she poised her bow. Seeing that stance, a bad premonition immediately overwhelmed the two crane sisters. They quickly increased the intensity of their attack trying to plow through this line of defense.

But it was already too late.

"Yes, the bond between siblings is a wonderful thing. I too have sisters, so I know just how precious it is." When Enterprise spoke up, she then pulled the bowstring as an arrow of blinding radiance began to form.

"You fight for those you hold dear, I too fight for the bonds that I cherished. The only regretful thing is that we stand on two opposing fronts. So in order to protect those bonds, I will eliminate all who stand in my way!" That arrow of radiance continued to grow in intensity, illuminating an entire area around Enterprise even amidst this heavy storm.

"It's over!" as the arrow of radiance was let loose from the bow, it then transformed into the Grim Reaper squadron in all of their true glory. No matter how many fighters both Zuikaku and Shoukaku sent out to intercept, every single one of them was instantly reduced to smoking wreck under the relentless assault of the true Grim Reaper squadron.

In a blink of an eye, the two crane sisters and their entire fighter reserve were completely annihilated by the Grey Ghost's unrivaled might. After making sure that all hostile signals have been neutralized, Enterprise then recalled the Grim Reaper squadron and contacted San Diego.

"Enterprise reporting, the crane sisters of Sakura Empire, Shoukaku and Zuikaku have been neutralized."

"Ooh! As expected of Enty, you sure work fast! I've also taken care of the business over here, although one of them managed to escape, with the amount of damage they suffered, pursuing us any further is out of the question."

"Then let's get a move on with the convoy. We have wasted enough time here." Ending the call, Enterprise took one last glance at Zuikaku who was still conscious and pulled her cap down.

"IJN Zuikaku of the Sakura Empire, I commend you on your prowess. While I offer you no sympathy as that would sully your honor as a warrior, from the bottom of my heart I truly had wished that we could have met in a different scenario." Bidding those words of farewell, she then turned on her heels and left.

"Hold it…Don't you dare…run awa…y now, G…rey…Ghost…!" just barely holding onto her consciousness, Zuikaku reached out her hand toward Enterprise before she finally succumbed to the pain and blacked out.

The two crane sisters remained afloat on the raging sea until a giant tsunami appeared out of nowhere and swallowed them both.

* * *

Sector ?, time ?.

"Sister, their signals have been confirmed. It seems the portal has successfully retrieved them."

"Just as we anticipated, they too have been chosen. Then I guess a warm reception is in order. Then let's go and welcome them, to the Sanctuary."

* * *

 **"Owari da!" intensifies.**


	25. Chapter 22

**So, after a month and a half of no update, I am finally back, and I blame my hunk-a-junk of a laptop for this. Was working on both this and the new Arknights story when it finally committed no living. As you can already guess, everything that wasn't already uploaded onto FF went kaput like goddamn magic show.**

 **Good news is that it didn't take all that long to get a new one, thanks to one of my bro at college hooking me up with a secondhand store he knows.**

 **Anyway, enough irl stuff, and enjoy the read.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: To the Sanctuary**

* * *

Despite putting up a decent fight, in the end the two Crane sisters still suffered a humiliating defeat at the hand of the Grey Ghost. As the victor continued on their march, the fallens were left behind to be swept away by the storm. At the very least so too will their humility…however, destiny is never ever so merciful.

"Uugh…" feeling the wave constantly hitting on her face and causing sea water to get into her mouth, Zuikaku groaned then slowly opened her eyes.

Countless island of varying shapes and sizes, with the smaller ones more closely resembling giant stone pillars that were raised from the sea floor than actual island. Decorated on top of each island is an entire forest of blossoming sakura.

After scanning her surroundings for any immediate threat, Zuikaku then looked down to check on her own condition. All over her body is covered with injuries, with the most serious one being her right hip. Every time she moved a little bit of blood oozed out, dying her red dress black.

Her Rigs is also in no better shape if not worse, since it took nearly the full brunt of the Grey Ghost's attack. With a flight deck like this, it's going to be quite a task to even get the fighters into the air, let alone controlling them in this state.

"Ouch…this…really hurt a lot…" Zuikaku groaned in pain while trying to unstuck her Rigs from the submerged reef. After a long while of struggling, she finally succeeded but then was forced to take a breather to regain her stamina.

Panting heavily, Zuikaku then scanned her eyes on the surrounding once again to try to figure out just where exactly did she end up in. After the fight with Enterprise, both she and Shoukaku had then blacked out and got swept away by the storm, that part was for certain. Then just where on earth did the storm bring them to?

There are sakura trees everywhere, something that can only be seen in the Sakura Empire, however the scenery does not match with any place in her memory and the storm could have swept them all the way back to the Sakura Empire.

She then tried the radio, but there was only static. If it wasn't for this wound on her side that is requiring her everything just to stand, she for sure would have set out to look for Shoukaku without knowing where to start like a chicken running around with its head cut off.

Then Zuikaku suddenly recalled a similar case to this in the past.

After the last major operation which is Divergence Chessboard, she had the chance to read the combat report submitted by the Ironblood thanks to Commander Kasai.

In the report, it mentioned that after the waves of emerging Sirens were wiped out, the Ironblood's Armada and one other Ship Girl were sucked into the massive whirlpool and found themselves in a Mirror Sea. There, radar, radio, any other mean of navigation and communication was rendered completely useless and they had only visual confirmation to rely on.

So with that in mind, holding onto her wound, Zuikaku sent out a scouting plane to get her bearing on the area.

Via the scouting plane, Zuikaku saw several more island clusters similar to the one she's at, all covered in the same color of blossoming sakura. Once the plane had ascended higher, Zuikaku could see a giant wall or better put yet, a barrier of thunderstorm spreading over the entire horizon.

"So this is really a Mirror Sea then…" she mumbled to herself. However, compared to Divergence Chessboard, many things about this Mirror Sea differ greatly from the last.

While the exact time of appearance is unclear, this Mirror Sea remained undetected and unnoticed by all, even the four great nations were none the wiser of its existence. Second was its defense mechanism. The last Mirror Sea not only was it protected by a thunderstorm and a massive whirlpool, its escort was an entire army worth of Siren, whereas this one is well-hidden inside a storm that appears natural at first glance.

If a comparison was to be made, the first Mirror Sea was, by all indications, a show-off of might, while this time they're clearly trying to keep a low profile. But then, something doesn't begin to add up. Just what does the Siren hope to achieve by opening up this Mirror Sea, if it wasn't for an invasion?

"Damn it, first was Commander's injury, then Akagi-senpai gone missing. Why does bad things keep happening one after another-" and it was then that her mind arrived at a dreadful scenario.

"No…No no no, there's just no way, no freaking way!" she immediately denied that possibility, but what if it's true? What if the purpose of this Mirror Sea is to abduct Ship Girls?

Zuikaku can't even come to imagine what sort of horrid thing will the Siren do with the abducted girls. And she shuddered at the mere thought of Shoukaku being one of the abducted.

Now the pain and injuries don't even matter anymore. The only thing in her mind right now is to find her sister, and fast.

With all her might, Zuikaku forced this wreck of a body of her to move and followed the scouting plane. First she'd need to get out to open water to chart a clear course of navigation. Both her and Shoukaku was together when the storm swallowed them, so she couldn't have been washed further away than she was. Once the two of them are united, then she can worry about whether this Mirror Sea is exactly what she feared it to be.

Heading toward the opposite direction of the storm barrier, after about 15 minutes of struggling to keep herself moving in a straight line and bumping into the smaller islands, the exit to this cluster of islands was finally within sight.

"Whoa…" was the only word that she could uttered before the breathtaking scenery that awaited her.

The vast blue sky overhead was decorated by white clumps of cloud, all dyed in a gentle pink hue of the magnificence sun that is rising over the horizon that spread endlessly before her eyes. Witnessing such majesty that no master artisan could ever hope to recreate, for that fleeting moment Zuikaku felt like all the fatigue in her body had been cleansed.

"If nothing else, the Siren does have some good taste in decoration. I wouldn't mind living here if it wasn't for the fact that we're at war with each other." Zuikaku thought to herself out loud. But this brief moment of respite then soon came to an end. As she was busy admiring the beautiful scenery, the scouting plane flying above head was shot down.

"Right, this place is still the Siren's home turf, no time to be sightseeing!" Zuikaku then turned around and prepared herself for combat. But when she saw who the enemy was, her eyes widened in shock.

"Wait, Akatsuki? Nowaki? Is that really you two? What was that just now for?!" before her eyes are definitely Akatsuki and Nowaki, the two Destroyer girls assigned as hers and Shoukaku's escort for this mission. Seeing as they're clearly the ones who shot down her plane, Zuikaku asked but there was no response. The only thing she received are their soulless stare when the duo aimed their cannons at her.

"MISSION…DESTROY…" the duo said those words in an eerily robotic voice. Zuikaku then shielded herself with her Rigs. Despite its current sorry state, Destroyer's small caliber cannons cannot hope to penetrate through a Carrier's armor plating. So the duo then launched a torpedo barrage.

"You've gotta kidding me!" a heartbeat late in reacting, Zuikaku deployed her anti-torpedo countermeasure before quickly falling back out of the barrage's blast range.

"Seriously, what the heck, you two?!" Zuikaku yelled at them, but once again received no answer. So her assumption was spot on, the purpose of this Mirror Sea is to abduct Ship Girls, to turn them into soulless puppets to be used as pawn for the Siren. That means Shoukaku too has…

"Kyaah!" distracted by her own thought for a second, Zuikaku completely forgot about the enemy in front of her. After the first missed barrage, Nowaki and Akatsuki had split up and continued to pelt Zuikaku from afar. And during that one second that she let her guard down, a torpedo barrage had managed to score a clean hit.

However, seems even that still wasn't enough to put her down for good just yet. Despite taking the full brunt of a torpedo barrage and seemingly being stunned, Zuikaku had soon regained her sense.

Reaching for the sword at her side, in one fluid motion she had unsheathed and swung it horizontally. The blade hit particularly no one, only the air in front of her. Nevertheless, her execution was simply flawless.

From her posture down to the smallest movement of the muscle, everything was precise to the point of being otherworldly. The amount of force behind the swing was enough to cause ripple on the water surface while also not lacking any of the finesse to make it truly beautiful. Such a feat is only achievable through intense training while exercising great discipline to oneself.

Amidst this majestic of a scenery, suddenly everything was pale in comparison to her beauty.

As a sakura petal then landed on the edge of her sword, it slowly slipped aside and continued to dance in the wind before landing on the water surface below. The sword in her hand is by no mean a dull one, but right now, all her killing intent and determination is meant for the enemy before her only.

"While I'd really like to stay and figure out just what did the Siren do to you two, right now finding Shoukaku is of utmost importance to me so I'll have to ask you two to stand aside!"

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper into the Mirror Sea, one of the Siren's research facility.

To the outside world, it has only been two days at best. However, inside this Mirror Sea where the rules of time and space no longer apply, a month has already passed. And for that one whole month, this Mirror Sea is where the Sakura Empire's commission fleet had disappeared to.

Inside a well-lit room furnished with strange giant machinery, standing in front of a giant floating sphere was Akagi. Measuring about 3 meters in diameter, the exterior of the sphere in question is an amalgamation of countless hexagonal pieces, constructed from some sort of unknown semi-transparent material. Three rings of light hovered parallel to each other and around the sphere, with six paper familiars constantly orbiting around.

With the view being obstructed by so many things at once, while it is nigh-impossible to tell what is contained inside that sphere one could still make out a cubic object that is radiating with a bright blue light in the center of the sphere. A Wisdom Cube.

Right where Akagi stood, in front of her was a holographic terminal. As expected of Siren's technology, beside numerals which are still universal even for them, the letters and symbols that could be seen on the holographic screen do not seem to belong to any known language in the world.

Every now and then, a pop-up would appear on the screen and around the sphere, prompting that there is some sort of irregular occurring, and all of them were immediately resolved by the system and the six paper familiars. Because the system is fully automated and required no outside interaction whatsoever, Akagi stood with both arms crossed and simply observed in silence.

As she was too engrossed in her observation, Akagi did not noticed the door opening. Only until Kaga called out to her when the two was right next to each other did Akagi notice the former.

"The procedure is completed, sister."

"Ah, is it now? Then I guess I'll be stepping out for a bit then. It has been a whole month, after all, and I'd be lying if I said I don't miss her naïve, straightforward and gullible personality even just a bit." Saying with slight amusement in her tone, Akagi then walked off.

With only herself left in the room, Kaga looked up to the mysterious sphere while a hand placed on her chest.

"Everything is for the future of the Sakura Empire. Even if it is considered heretical, we're prepared to face the consequences. All I am asking is to have mercy on her soul." Walking up to the mysterious sphere, Kage then reached out the hand placed on her chest, toward that radiant blue light.

"Please save Akagi, Commander-sama.

* * *

"Haa…haa…it's…finally over…"

After one long drawn-out battle where many ingenious tactics and ideas were involved, one way or another Zuikaku was able to defeat both Akatsuki and Nowaki. At first it was her red one-piece skirt, now even her white coat was also dyed black, from both her own blood and the burnt mark of incendiary rounds.

Looking at the two of them as they started to sink, Zuikaku then collapsed on her knees from both accumulated fatigue and a sense of guilt.

"I'm sorry, you two…I'm sorry…" she whispered with tightly clenched fist. Tears could be seen trickling down her cheeks, but Zuikaku had quickly wiped them away and through sheer willpower and her determination to look for Shoukaku, she stood up once again.

"No, there will be time for grief when all this is over. Now, I must find Shoukaku and get out of here-" but she wasn't given the chance to finish her sentence as the moment Zuikaku turned around, she immediately felt the chilling sensation of cold steel pressed against her neck.

"Ugh…Hyuuga…Ise…" she muttered.

Before her was the Battleship sisters who were on the same commission fleet as Akagi and Kaga that had gone missing two days ago, Hyuuga and Ise. As disciple of the same school of martial art, the two sisters each wielded a naginata into combat, and it is those two naginatas that are pressing their blade against Zuikaku's neck like a pair of scissor.

Now the more urgent matter would be how to get out of this situation. After that last fight, she's now down to only two usable squadrons, one torpedo and one normal fighter each. What's more, this Hyuuga and Ise seems to have received quite some upgrades along with their mind-control as their Rigs were vastly different from the last time she saw them.

"My my, now isn't that my cute little junior, Zuikaku?" as Zuikaku was still racking her brain trying to think of a solution, a familiar voice rung out and immediately, both Hyuuga and Ise then lowered their weapons and stepped aside.

"A-Akagi…senpai…?!" Zuikaku said with bewilderment in her voice. Seeing her senior complete unscathed and not mind-controlled like basically everyone she has met until now, instead of feeling relieved, Zuikaku was overwhelmed by a great sense of confusion.

"To come all the way out here to visit me, what a caring junior you are! Ah, where are my manners. It is a host's duty to make the guest feel at home. So how about you go and show your little sister our hospitality, Shoukaku?" those words sent shiver down Zuikaku's spine. When Akagi stepped aside to make room, from behind her Shoukaku then stepped up, her eyes and expression akin to that of a puppet.

It made her entire being tremble with rage.

"Sis!"

* * *

 **So like, Richelieu is finally officially released, and boy is she gorgeous.**


End file.
